Locked Away
by SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid
Summary: Tohru has been locked up all her life. When the door is suddenly left open, she makes her escape. But she was locked up for a reason. She has a special power unknown to the world that man kind will use for destruction. So what is beyond the tower?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Never go outside of this tower, Tohru. There are bad people who will hurt you if you do. Your power is too special to share with anyone else. If someone finds out your secret then you will be killed or sold for money."

This is all I've been told since I was born. I've never been outside, never even _seen_ it. I don't have any real parents. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father was killed later that day trying to protect me when my powers came out. A woman, claiming that she was a relative took me in and locked me in this tower. She said that she was my step mother, but I've wondered about that. For if she was my step mother, then she would have married my father; but he was tied to my mother...unless he was having an affair. But I have no more family other than her.

My name is Tohru Honda, and it's my 16th birthday today. My step mother, Majo, comes to visit me once a month. She always locks the door behind her when she comes and goes. I live in a tower that has a long spiral staircase leading to a door that opens to the outside. The tower is in the middle of a thick, overgrown forest that is like a maze to get out of, well that's what Majo said anyway.

I have no friends, never even fallen in love. There are no windows in the tower for some reason. Majo has made me stay in this tower for sixteen years; and since it's my birthday today I'm hoping that she will let me go outside.

I'm so alone in this place. I feel like Rapunzel a bit, except I don't have long golden hair like she has. I have plain brown hair that goes just above my waist while my eyes are a light brown colour. There are many guards posted around my tower, making sure that I don't go outside. But the only thing I want to do in life is to _go_ outside. I know it's a selfish wish but-

"Tohru, my dear!" Majo's voice called from behind the door.

I looked over as the brown wooden door creaked open, revealing my step mother wearing her long black dress with a basket in her hand.

"Hello Majo, what's in the basket?" I asked my mother.

"It's just some more food and drink for you. You must make it last until I come back for the next visit with more. Food is expensive in this country, so don't over feed yourself!" She put the basket down on the side table.

"It's my birthday today Majo!" I smiled cheerfully, walking over to her.

"Is it? I don't keep track." She waved me off with her hand, grabbing an apple from the basket.

"Well, since I'm now 16, I was wondering whether I could go outside for a bit since you probably don't have a birthday present for me?" I looked up to see her expression.

Her eyes were wide with shock from my question and her mouth gaped open. Her hands suddenly froze, causing the apple to fall to the ground before rolling away.

"Mu-"

"NO! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS TOWER!" Her eyes burned through me. "I WILL NOT LET ANYONE ELSE HAVE YOU! YOUR MINE, NO ONE ELSES!"

"Mum! I'm sorry, I won't ever ask aga-" I tried to say but she cut me off once again.

"Tohru Honda, you will die outside! You can't even fly properly which would have_ given _you an advantage. So no! Never say that again!" She shouted.

"But I want to go outside! Is that so selfish? Is it!" I yelled back. "I have _never_ asked you for anything in my past sixteen years, and now your denying my only wish? I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Tohru, don't you _dare_ yell at your mother!" She shot back.

"Your not my real mother!" I pouted, turning away from her.

"I did have a birthday present for you, but I guess you don't want it now." Majo stood up.

I looked at her in amazement, ignoring the previous argument. _This is the first time she has ever gotten me a birthday present!_

"Wait, I thought you said that you didn't keep track of my birthday." I gave her a confused look after I had calmed down.

"I lied," she poked her tongue out. "It's outside, so I'll be back in two."

She whisked out of the room and closed the door behind her. I heard her footsteps echo through the wooden door, getting quieter as she got further away.

"If she's going outside, then that means that the door at the bottom will be open!" I said aloud.

I had a quick look in my mirror, noticing that my hair was sticking out a bit. So I quickly brushed it down before dusting off my blue dress which reached just above my knee's. The golden chain around my neck caught my eye, reminding me of my parents. This used to be my mothers but it was passed onto me when she passed away.

"I can do this!" I ran to the door, opening it.

A long spiral staircase led down. I picked up my courage and hopped down the steps as fast as I could, running through the dark.

Once I reached the bottom, I found a large oval door that had an open pad-lock on it. I turned the handle, finding that it was open. I pulled open the door just a crack, peering out just incase Majo was anywhere near.

"Are you sure that we should leave the door open?" A voice said from outside.

"Yes, Majo is going back inside to see the prisoner." A gruff voice answered the first.

I opened the door a bit wider, finding two guards standing outside on either side of the door. _I need to make a distraction!_

I banged my fist against the door and hid against the wall. Just as I anticipated, the two guards opened the door and walked inside; looking to see what the noise was.

"What was that?" Whispered the first guard.

"I don't kn-"

I ran out from behind the door and slammed into them, knocking them both to the ground while I made my escape. I ran through the door but froze.

"Wow!" I gasped. The outside world was so beautiful! There was lush green grass, tall green trees and thousands of colourful flowers. The sun shone bright, blinding me for a second as I got used to the brightness. It was like something out of a picture book that Majo had given me.

"She has escaped!"

I looked behind and found a differant guard staring at me.

"Get back here, brat!" He shouted as he began to run at me.

"No!" I screamed. I ran across the field while the grass tickled my feet. I looked down and realised that I wasn't wearing any shoes but carried on anyway.

"Oi, girl!" The guard yelled. "There's no point escaping! You won't get far!"

I ran and ran until I came across the forest. I decided that I would carry on through it so sprinted with all my might through the dark woods.

"Hey!" I heard the guard shout before loosing sight of his form as the sunlight vanished.

"There's got to be some where to go, some where to hide!" I panicked running through the woods.

Suddenly, the forest ended and I came back into the sunlight. I looked behind but found the guard no where in sight.

"Have I done it?" I gasped. "I'm finally free!"

I continued walking from the forest until a sharp wind cut at me from below. I looked down and found a steep cliff leading down to a deep river.

"I'm not free..." A tear streaked down my cheek.

I paused for a moment before realising that I had powers. "I can fly down!"

Yes, I can fly. That is my 'precious' power that Majo wanted no one to know about. I have wings. Beautiful white wings. But they change colour sometimes, I don't know why though. But like my mother said, I can't fly. Since I've never been outside I've had no idea on how to use them.

I summoned my power, focusing on a bird flying past. With a small blast of wind, my white wings shot out from my back; extending out. I flapped my wings, slightly hovering above the ground. Two long slits ripped through the back of my dress where my wings came out from.

"There she is!" I heard the guards voice followed by a stampede of footsteps.

"They found me!" I looked down the cliff and gulped. "Here goes nothing."

I leapted off the side of the cliff, plummeting to my death. _ Come on wings, fly! Fly!_

I flapped my wings back and forth, slowing down my fall. _I'm doing it!_

I continued to move my wings and laughed with glee as I soared under the cliff.

"I feel like an angel!" I swooped down and turned around in circles.

"She's learned how to fly!" I heard one of the guards shout from above.

"I need to get out of here, quick." I said as I flew further down the cliff.

The ground glistened below me and I realised that it was a long blue river that carried on for miles into the distance.

"Water is so beautiful up close. I can't believe Majo didn't want me to come outside!" I mumbled as a cloud covered the sun, lowering the light in the sky.

"Look at that son!" I heard a mans voice.

I looked to the side and found an old looking man with a younger boy beside him.

"What a giant bird, papa!" The boy cried in amazement.

_I'm not a bird. I'm human, just like you two._

"I'll shoot it down and then we'll have a great meal tonight son!" The old man picked up a bow and arrow.

"WHAT!" I screamed, flapping my wings.

Suddenly, an arrow shot right past me; catching my cheek. A trickle of blood ran down my cheek implicating that it was cut.

The man got ready to fire another arrow.

"No! Wait! Stop, don't shoot!" I shouted to them, holding my hands up in defence.

"Papa, didn't the giant bird just talk?" The boy asked his father with a puzzled look upon his face.

"Of course not, birds can't talk!" He laughed, lowering the arrow.

Taking the opportunity I flapped my wings once again and flew a bit away from them. I was about to swoop down when a sudden gust of wind knocked me back. I got caught in the wind and my wings stopped moving.

"Ahh!" The wind pulled me towards the old man and boy.

"Shoot it dad!" The boy cried.

The father aimed right at me and released the arrow. I tried to dodge it but it hit me right in my chest.

I gave out a piercing scream as the arrow tore through the flesh across my chest, staying wedged in.

"Ow!" I yelled, trying to get a grip on the arrow. I circled my fingers around the end of the arrow and pulled it out with a gasp. I held my hand over my wound, trying to stop the blood from pouring out; but it did no good for the wound was too deep and the blood continued to run from it.

"Hit it again!" I heard the boy shout.

"N-No!" I gasped out, steadying myself in mid-air.

I need to get away from here, now! I managed to flap my wings, despite the pain in my chest. I began to fly downwards, away from the guards above and the old man and boy. A ledge stuck out from the side of the cliff's wall.

_I should rest on over there. There's nothing else around to go except for the river below._

I flew over to the ledge when a sudden pain shot through me. I looked behind and cried out in pain. The man had shot another arrow at me, this time it plunged through my wing. I lost my balance in the air and fell towards the water.

I screamed as I fell, my arms and legs flailing; trying to grab onto something to stop my fall. I fell past the ledge as my wing became numb. I could no longer move it. I tried to flap my other wing which only slowed down my fall by a bit.

I fell into the river as I kept my one hand held against my chest. The water sprayed around me as I sunk to the bottom. I broke the surface but was suddenly carried along with the current. It was too strong and I couldn't swim back. My legs were sucked forward as I continued to be stolen away with the water.

A loud splashing noise came from up ahead. As I came closer to the noise, I noticed that there was a huge waterfall going directly down.

A rock stuck out of the water as I came nearer to the edge. I quickly grabbed onto the slippery rock as the current tried to take me away. I held on with all my might but the current suddenly grew stronger and tore me from the rock.

I was thrown backwards as the water tipped off the edge; carrying me with it. I let out another scream as my body became weightless. I fell away from the waterfall as my wings spread out. The arrow was still stuck in my wing.

I soared across the air for a short second before my wings closed back against my body, refusing to fly an further.

"Don't disappear now!" I fell down and down until my body hit more water. I cried out in the water as I was cut all over from shards of rock and pebble. I kicked my legs, just making it to the surface where I took in a deep breath.

I swam to the banking and dragged myself out. My wings were all draggled and I was soaked to the bone. I slumped against a nearby tree and took in sharp intakes of breath as my wound bled even more.

Once I got my breath back, I managed to stand back up. My legs wobbled a bit as I took a step forward.

Rustling came from behind. I turned my head around as my vision started to become blurred.

A shape came out of the trees; a bright orange colour shining from the top of its head.

"Are you ok?" A male voice said.

"W-Who..?" My body collapsed as it couldn't take the strain any longer.

"Hey!" Arms circled around me, stopping my fall. "Wait, you have..wings.."

My eyes shot open as I remembered. _My wings are still out!_

I struggled out of his grasp but he didn't let go.

"Calm down!" I kicked backwards and he let out a curse as my foot connected between his legs.

"I'm s-sorry!" I gasped out.

I tried to stand up but fell back down again. I sighed as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"What was that for you dumb girl?" The boy yelled.

I let out a whine and held my hands out as a guard from any of his attacks.

_If someone finds out your secret then you'll be killed or sold for money._ Majo's words echoed through my head.

My body began to shake as fear overtook me. "Please don't kill me!" I cried, pressing my hands down firmer on my wound.

"Your hurt, let me treat you." The boy neared. "I'm sorry for shouting. I won't dig any deeper about your..wings..."

I nodded as my body became numb. My vision went black as I collapsed to the floor.

"Hey!" I heard the boy shout before I blacked out.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 19th May 2012

**Symm:** How did you like it? I will be uploading every saturday, or earlier if I can because lifes gotten quite busy lately! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Soft touches caressed my skin, moving up and down. My chest burnt as something wet brushed over it. Hands picked me up and I felt something wrap around my chest. It tightened a bit before loosening. I was put back down as my head was rested against a soft bump. Material was brought over my body as a sudden gush of warmth circled around me. I sighed as my body came back to life. The numbness was gone and I could move my fingers.

A hand rubbed my forehead before retreating. Footsteps echoed away from me, getting quieter and quieter. My body finally told me that it was time to wake up.

My eyes fluttered open as a bright light blinded me. I sat up but winced as a sudden pain shot through my chest. I looked down and found that there was a white bandage wrapped around my chest.

That was when I realised that I wasn't wearing a top and screamed, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up. Running feet sounded my way as the door banged open. I flinched away as a young boy, about the same age as me ran into the room. His eye's registered me for a second before he walked over.

"Are you ok?" He asked worridly.

His bright orange hair caught my attention as I was unable to speak.

"Do your wounds hurt?"

A sudden blush spread across my cheeks and I scurried under the covers, hiding my face.

"Why aren't I wearing a top?" I gasped, covering my mouth.

"I was cleaning your wound. I forgot to put your dress back on..." His voice came out shy. "I didn't look, don't worry."

I let out a sigh in relief. I pulled the blanket away from my head, keeping my neck and the rest of my body covered.

"What happend to you?" The boy eyed my draggled wings.

I etched back, wrapping my wings around me. I found that there was a bandage around my injured wing as the arrow was now gone. "I can't say, you'll kill me."

"I won't." He sat down beside me. "I swear!"

My wings loosened before spreading out in a stretch. I cirled them back around my body to keep the warmth in.

"My names Kyo," he said.

"I'm Tohru Honda." I avoided eye contact.

"So, what happened to you. Why do you have wings?"

"I don't really know why I have wings, I was just born with them." I sighed, leaning back.

"So it's like an unknown power then?"

I nodded, looking up at him.

"I have a power too..."

"What is it?" My eye's brightened up.

_Does that mean that I'm not alone in this world? There are other people like me!_

"I-It's hard to explain.." He wondered off.

My smile faded as the disappointment washed over me.

"So, will you tell me what happened to you?" He relaxed next to me.

I thought about it for a moment before turning his way. "I will, but you must promise not to tell anyone!"

"I won't."

"Promise!" I said.

"What are you so afraid of? I told you that I won't tell anyone!" His voice turned harsh.

"Majo told me that I should _never_ tell anyone about my wings because they will kill me or sell me off! That's why I'm scared!"

"Your scared of some pesky humans? Grow up!"

I flinched back at his tone, my wings turning silver.

"Why did your wings suddenly chang colou-"

"Because you scared me!" I yelled. "My wings are attached to my emotions, so change colour to what I'm feeling..."

His eye's widened in shock as he realised what he had done. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I nodded, looking away. "You don't know what it's like, being locked up for sixteen years and being told of what humans can be like. It scares me because I've only been told about the bad traits of humans."

"I promise." Kyo suddenly said.

I looked back but found him staring at the ceiling. "Thank you."

My wings changed back to their natural white before relaxing around my shoulders. "I will have to start right from the beginning. What happened the day I was born and my life up until now in the tower."

"That's fine, the more I understand about your life; the more I'll understand you." He looked at me with his huge red orbs.

I started the story of my life, telling him about my parents dying right after I was born. I talked about Majo, who was my 'step' mother that had locked me up in that lonely tower. I babbled on about what I did in my home and about never seeing the outside world until this morning. I finished off with how I escaped the prison and how I got my wounds. He sat through my story in total silence, making no movement at all until I finished off with the waterfall incident.

He patted my head with his giant hand before giving me a sympathetic smile. "You went through a lot in one day."

I nodded, rubbing my eye's.

"What are you gonna do from here then?"

"I've always wanted to see the outside world. I'm happy that I've breathed the fresh air in the ocean blue skies, but would love to travel around a bit..." I trailed off.

"I could take you because it will be dangerous alone." He stated.

"Would you really?" I asked in amazement. "That would be great!"

"So, where do you want to start?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Ok, why don't we start by going to the nearest town?" He suggested.

I nodded, flapping my wings as enjoyment circled around me. This is going to be a great start of an adventure!

* * *

**Posting Date:** 26th May 2012

**Symm:** Yay! I got 4 reviews! Thanks everyone! Also, did I get Kyo's eye colour right?

Don't forget, I update **EVERY SATURDAY!**

**Final-Fantasy-Lover1112: Thank you and thanks so much for the review! I love fb fics too! Also, thanks for putting my story in your alerts list!**

**Gena346: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story! I'm glad you like it so far! And thanks for putting my story in your alerts list and favourites! ^_^**

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks for the review Lic! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed todays chap!**

**Crona4ever: No, it's not in the style of Wonderland. Yeah, Kyo and Tohru are the main pairing in this story. But 'm not very good at writing romantic stuff...Thanks for the review Andrew!**

Also, thank you **TwilightUchiha24** for adding my story to your alerts!

Thanks for adding my story to your favourites **furubafancentral!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

We stood on a gravelled stone path on the outskirts of Tawa.

I had rested at Kyo's little cabin for about three days until my wounds had finally healed. While I had been resting, Kyo had gone and brought supplies for our trip; including some clothes for me.

After we had packed up everything, we set off to the first town. Kyo carried a big rucksack on his back with everything we needed, while a rolled up blanket sat on the top of the bag.

I didn't have to carry much because Kyo had most of it, but the bit's left over to carry were just the spare clothes and bottles of water. I stored it all in a medium sized bag that hung behind my back.

And that's how we got here.

"We are currently in Tawa. This is where I found you, at Crystal waterfall," Kyo pointed at a blue object on the light brown map. "And we are currently here, on the border-line of Tawa."

"So, this is the nearest town?" I pointed at the town mark called Machi. After only walking for an hour or so, I had picked up map reading skills quite easily.

"Yes, Machi is just a simple village town. It's not very popular so is a quiet place to live." Kyo pointed at the village a few miles away.

A tall wooden sign post stood to our right. An arrow broke off, pointing behind us which was labelled 'Tawa'. A second sign pointed right down another gravel path leading to another town. But the arrow that pointed forward was the one that we were following. It was labelled 'Machi'.

"Were you born in this town then?" I asked him as we started to make our way down the path.

"No, I was born in a place far away from here."

"Could we make a stop there? I'm sure your parents are worried about you-"

"I don't have any parents. They died a couple years back after a deadly disease was spread through the continent. They weren't rich enough to buy the vaccine." He avoided my eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss...I wonder what my parents were like." I mumbled to myself.

I'm sure that my mother was loving, caring and beautiful; and that my father was courages, strong and helpful. I wonder what it would have been like if they were still alive. Would we have been a loving family that always looked out for each other?

"Only two and a half miles to go," Kyo pointed at a nearby sign with '2 1/2 miles' etched into it.

"Then, that will take us about thirty minutes at this speed right?" I counted on my fingers.

Kyo looked at me shocked, mouth agape. "How did you work that out?"

"I'm not dull you know. I've read many books on maths, english, science and all the other important subjects. What else would I have done in all the spare time I had?"

Kyo scratched his head. "I just thought that you wouldn't be so..."

"Intelligent?"

"Yeah, I suppose." He looked at the ground.

"How long till we get there?"

"We're already here." Kyo pointed at the town in front of us.

"These houses are so cute!" I squeeled.

They looked exactly like the witches house from the story Hansel and Grettle, except there was no candy decorating them. They were all mostly brown with black slate roofs, where small porches were attached to the front of the house with the odd table or chair.

"Hey, missy."

I looked down to find a small boy tugging on my top. I gave Kyo a quick glance. I don't know how to deal with younger kids!

"What do you want brat?" Kyo glared at the boy.

"Kyo!" I hit his shoulder. "Don't be horrible."

"What do you want?" I bent down to his level.

"Can you come play with us?" He asked.

"Can I Kyo?" A smile spread across my face as I waited for his answer.

"Fine, but don't wander off too much. Stay in the borders of the town." He sighed.

"Yay! Thanks Kyo!"

"Come on Ane!" The boy grabbed my hand before pulling me along with him.

"Be careful!" I heard Kyo shout before we disappeared around a nearby house.

"Where are we going?" I asked the boy.

"To meet my friends. We're all going to play a big game together!" He exclaimed.

"Okay," I laughed as we stopped in a field.

A swarm of children suddenly surrounded us, a mixture of boys and girls.

"Who is Ane?" Asked a little girl.

"I don't know her name..." The boy holding my hand looked at me as if expecting me to answer.

"My names Tohru."

"Yay, Ane has a name!" Cried a girl.

"What game are we going to play?" Asked a little boy.

"Why don't we play hide and seek?" Said a girl with long pigtails.

"No Rika! The woods are dangerous!" Said the boy holding my hand.

"Why are they dangerous?" I wondered.

They all gasped, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Your not from around here are you Ane?" Rika asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't know where I'm from."

"T-There's a big tiger in the woods! Mama said not to go near the woods otherwise the tiger will eat me!" Said a boy.

"The tiger isn't horrible. It's not her fault that she lives alone in the forest." Mumbled a boy. He looked at me with his brown eyes as a slight gush of wind blew his mousy brown hair to the side.

"Shut up Hiro!" Yelled another boy.

"Leave it Wakai." Hiro glared at him.

"Leaving the subject!" Said Rika. "What game are we going to play?"

"Tag!" Shouted a little girl with white hair.

"Good idea!" The boy holding my hand replied.

"Tag! Your it Sesso." Rika tapped the white haired girl on the shoulder before running off.

"What's tag?" I asked.

"You don't know what tag is?" Questioned the boy beside me.

"Nope."

"The person on it has to tag someone. The person that gets tagged is then on it. Simple, right?" He replied.

"I suppose.."

"There's no point explaining to her Kaname, she too dull to understand." Hiro kicked a stone on the ground.

"Don't be so mean!" Kaname yelled.

"TAG!" I looked down to find Sesso with her hand on my arm.

"Your it Ane." She giggled.

"What do I do?" I froze.

"You have to tag someone else now." Kaname pushed me forward.

"Right." I ran around the field as all the children began to run. Who should I tag?

"AHH! ANE IS ON IT!" Rika shouted as she ran past me.

"I'm gonna get you Rika!" I let out a childish giggle.

Rika screamed before running around me in a circle.

"Keep still!" I tried to tag her but she kept dodging my every move.

"You can't catch me!" Rika poked out her tongue.

"Yes I will-" I tripped over and hit the ground, face first.

"Ane?" Rika came up to me. "Are you ok?"

I grabbed her ankle as she let out a squeel. "TAG!"

"Ah! Ane no fair! You tricked me," she protested.

"Your it Rika!" I giggled, standing up.

After a long time of playing, I got tagged again.

"Kaname, you snook up on me!" I lunged for him.

"You tricked Rika!" He shot back.

"Get back here!" I reached for him as he sprinted across a patch of flowers.

"Oi, stupid."

I stopped running and looked at Hiro who was sitting on a branch in a tree.

"Yes?"

"Your too slow, just like a turtle." He snickered.

"Are you going to join in?" I ignored his comment.

"Sure, but only if you can catch me." He jumped from the tree.

I ran towards him as he started to run away. "Hiro!"

He ran into the woods and I followed, forgetting about the scary tiger story.

"Ane! Don't go into the woods!" I heard Kaname cry.

"I'll be back!" I reassured him.

"ANE!" His voice dispelled as I ran deeper into the woods.

Hiro ran around a bunch of trees before hopping over a few stepping stones across a wide pond.

"Hiro! Wait for me!" I said as he disappeared around a bush. "Hiro-"

My foot went down as I fell into a ditch. I slid down the mossy grass as I noticed a hole up front. I looked around desperatly for something to grab onto but was too late for my legs went down, carrying me with them. I landed on a heap of hay and twigs as small rocks and leaves fell from above.

"Ow," I rubbed my head.

I averted my gaze up as a twig snapped. "Hiro?"

A large orange tiger with black stripes growled from above. It leaned forward, looking at the size of the hole before jumping down with ease. I gulped, backing away against the side of the hole.

It growled again, letting out a low roar. It slowly walked towards me, getting ready to pounce.

"N-Nice tiger..?" I stuttered as it pounced.

I let out a scream while ducking from it's long sharp claws, running to the opposite wall. I brought out my white feathery wings and flapped. They turned a slight silver as my emotions connected with them. This is not the time to be scared Tohru!

The tiger pounced again, this time aiming for my throat. I flew up from the hole, just escaping the tigers jaws. I hovered above the hole, seeing what it would do next.

It let out another growl before jumping onto the wall, leaping onto the opposite one. It used it's claws to climb up and out the hole before retracting them.

I landed back on the ground. The tiger stalked around me, circling. I tried to ignore it by sitting down cross-legged. The tiger got confused by my sudden movement and growled in my face. I reached out my hand.

"I'm not a threat." I smiled, shaking nervously. Maybe if I show that I'm not scared, then it will be nice to me.

It came closer, sniffing my hand. It suddenly opened it's mouth and bit onto my hand.

I let out a quiet yelp at the pain, but wiped away my tears and smiled.

* * *

**Posting Date: **1st June 2012

**Symm:** Hello everyone! Yes, I know, it's a Friday. I would have updated this chap tomorrow but at 2:00AM tomorrow morning I'm going away to Italy for 9 days with my school since it's half term and I'm not allowed to take my netbook. So the chapter for next saturday will be up either Sunday or Monday because I don't get back until late Sunday night or Monday morning. So sorry about this!

**Crona4ever: Thanks for the review Andrew! Thanks for adding my story to your favourites and on story alert!**

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks for the review Lissie! And I can't wait to see your tomorrow morning for the Italy trip! I'M SO EXCITED! . **

**Rebecca: I don't know if your reading this story, but thanks for the last review on my Fruits Basket goes Wonderland story! I would have replied to you through email, but since you don have a profile it wouldn't let me :( But thanks for the review!**

**Gena346: Thanks for the review! I wish I had Tohru's wings too...And yes, they will be in this story at some point, and Kureno will be too! **

Thanks for adding my story to your alerts **Lucarby!**

**Matt and Mello equals Metto XD !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The tiger kept its hard expression on its face, growling now and then. The pain in my hand was excruciating but I kept a smile on my face, looking into its giant brown eyes. It growled once again. The sharp white teeth in its mouth dug deeper into my hand, letting out a small trickle of blood.

It's eyes softened suddenly as a short whine came out its mouth. A puff of smoke came out of no where, engulfing us both. It blurred my vision. I could see the outline of the tiger, who still had its jaws around my hand, form into a smaller humanly shape.

The puff of smoke cleared revealing a naked girl in the tigers place. She held onto my bitten hand with her small fingers while her brown eyes lightened. She bent her head down, nuzzling my hand. Her light brown hair sprayed out, letting the two long pieces of hair on either side of her face droop down.

My eyes widened in shock for a moment before my instincts kicked in. Using my free hand I unzipped my shoulder bag and pulled out my jacket which I had recently taken off on the journey to town. I slid it over her small form, covering her body. The jacket draped over her shoulders and dropped down to her knees.

I guess there really are other humans with strange powers. I'm not alone, I sighed to myself.

"S-Sorry 'sissy." Cried the girl, squeezing my hand gently.

"What are you?" I asked the child who raised her head at my voice.

"I'm a zodiac." She sniffed, wiping away her tiny tears.

"A zodiac? As in the twelve zodiacs?"

"Mhm, I am one of the twelve zodiacs." She nodded her head. "I am the tiger zodiac. What is 'sissys?"

"I'm a dog. But I've always wanted to be a cat!" A sudden tear ran down my cheek. The memory of the zodiac story played in my head.

"Whats wrong 'sissy?" The girl shot to her feet.

"I read this book once about the story of the twelve zodiacs. God invited all the animals to a celebration party for New Year's. The Rat who was supposed to tell everyone told the Cat that the party was the next day. So as the cat slept peacefully, waiting for the next day, all the other animals met God at the top of his hill and had a wonderful time. The Cat soon found out and was banished for not attending the celebration. The poor cat was always alone and was ignored by the other zodiacs. I feel so sorry for the cat!" I cried.

"The cat, yes. I wish I could see the cat to apologize for my ancestors rudeness. I would never act that way to a fellow zodiac."

"That's great!" I smiled. "I forgot to ask earlier, but what is your name?"

"Kisa! What is 'sissys name?" She asked.

"Tohru." My wings flapped on their own.

Kisa's eyes widened at the giant wings on my back. "Are you the bird zodiac? The long forgotten animal?"

"Bird? I'm not a zodiac. I was born with these wings." I pointed behind.

"Thats very good! I wish I had wings." Kisa touched her back. "It makes sense since you haven't turned into an animal."

"How _do_ you turn into an animal?" I pondered. My wings come out when I want them to. So is it the same for the zodiacs?

"We turn into them if hugged by the opposite sex. But the only downside about it is that we return back naked and the time length of the zodiac form is differant each time." She replied as a tail popped out behind her.

"Oh! You have a tail!" I exclaimed as two ears sprouted from her head. "And ears!"

"They come out sometimes," she giggled embarrassed.

"What were you doing in the woods in the first place?" I stood up, keeping hold of her hand.

"I lost my friend, Hiro. We were playing hide and seek when I accidentily bumped into a stranger, who happened to be a boy. The boy got scared and threw stones at me. I ran away, frightened. I've been in my zodiac form for a few hours."

"Hiro? I was with him earlier." I said.

"Really? Did you know that he is also a zodiac? He's the sheep!" She shot her hand in the air.

"Kisa, don't go telling the dumb girl that!" Hiro came out from behind a tree.

"Hiro!" Kisa let go of my hand and hugged him, causing a blush to spread across his cheeks.

"Get behind me Kisa, she's not safe." He pushed her behind him.

"Hiro-"

"Shush!" He said sharply. "What were you doing?"

Was that question pointed at me? "I came upon her in her zodiac form and was going to take her home."

"Well she lives with me, so your not needed. I can take her home. Go back to where you came from stupid girl, we don't want you here. Your not welcome in this town, go back to your smelly parents who are even uglier than you. I bet their ashamed of such a dull child. Go fly away you stupid bird girl! Flap your sprawny wings back home!"

My legs went numb. Sadness and anger flooded through me. The anger inside me made my wings turn black while the tips of them turned blue from the sadness I felt. My whole body shook as countless tears dripped to the ground.

"I don't have any parents. I ran away from my home to get away from my _step mother_ who kept me locked inside for sixteen years. I've only just seen the outside world. I'm sorry for whatever I've done to upset you and Kisa." I sniffed, flapping my wings.

A whimper escaped my lips. I flapped again. My body lifted off the ground, taking me higher and higher.

"Tohru! Hiro didn't mean that!" I heard Kisa cry from below.

I let my wings flap harder and harder until I was flying like lightning. I weaved in and out of the trees, ignoring the snags of branches. Crys of surprised animals came from all around me as I disturbed them by flying straight over their heads.

A flock of birds flew past me, getting hit by the droplets of my tears. Maybe I'm not ready for this world. I've made some friends, yes, but I'm obviously not wanted.

As the clearing of the forest came before me, a low growl came from below. I slowed down. Below was a giant white tiger with black stripes. A small group of baby tigers of differant colours followed behind. They trotted off into a nearby bush, swishing their tails. What surprised me was that they all had tiny little wings, just like mine. Is this possible?

I flapped my wings to move on. A rustling noise came from the same spot, catching my attention. A stray white baby tiger appeared from the bush. It whined, looking for the pack. I dropped down in front of it, bending down.

It looked up at me. I registered its form. Its body was white with blue stripes. It had golden eyes which had a twinge of silver in them and it also had wings. It sniffed my foot with its cute little pink nose, catching its whiskers.

It let out another whine before jumping up. It flapped it's little wings and flew around my head in a circle before nestling down on my shoulder.

"Your lost, like me." I sniffed, rubbing my eyes. "Do you want to come along with me?"

It roared, nipping my ear.

"Are you a girl?" I asked the animal. It glared at me, twitching its eyebrows in anger. It dug it's claws into my shoulder, growling. "A boy?"

It nodded its head sitting back down.

"The first expression you gave me was a glare, so I'll call you Gurea; meaning glare in Japanese. Wierd name, but it fits." I stroked his head.

"Tohru! We finally found you," Kisa huffed beside me.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked shocked, taking a step back.

"Hiro came to apologize!" She pulled Hiro out from around a tree who also looked out of breath.

"I'm not apologising." He grumbled crossing his arms.

Gurea let out a growl, baring his fangs. I soothed his head, calming him down.

"Hiro!" Kisa cried.

He eyed Gurea before letting out a sigh. "Fine, I'm sorry for shouting back then. I didn't know about your...parents."

"I won't accept. I will punish you myself!" I smiled, an idea popping in my head.

"Sissy?"

I hugged Hiro, picking him up. He let out a gasp as a poof of smoke surrounded us. A sheep replaced Hiro in my arms who held a surprised expression on his face. His cheeks flushed pink and he struggled out my grip. Gurea let out short roars which sounded like chuckles.

"Punishment over."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 11th June 2012

**Symm:** I got back from Italy just after 8:00PM yesterday. It was really good! We went to Venice, the Dolamite mountains (in a cablecart), Marano and Birano islands, Gardalanda and much more! It was brilliant. Would love to go again! But I didn't have any signal at all out there so once I got back into Wales, I had 165 email! O.O I was like waah!

**Khement-Egyption vampire** thanks for adding my story to your favourites!

**too lazy to sign in:** Thanks for the review! Im like that sometimes, it takes to long to sign in sometimes :p Yeah, it is like Maximum ride a bit. Its a good book series that is!

**Gena346:** Yes! Kisa it was :D I know, I need to make Kyo more meaner! Thanks for the review!

**magicmoon69** thanks for adding my story to your alerts and me onto your author alerts!

**inukag4ever2789** thanks for adding my story to your favourites and alerts! I see your an Inuyasha fan! One of my favourites animes/mangas!

**Rebecca: **Thanks for the review and I'm glad your following this story! Thank you!

**Crona'sAwesome888: **Thanks for the review Andrew! I'm back baby! Hehe, I will talk to you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Where have you been?" Kyo asked sternly as I appeared out of the trees.

"I was playing in the forest." I looked at Kisa. "With my friends."

"Sorry for taking 'sissy away from you for so long. We had some...ugh.." Kisa placed a hand to her forehead. "Com..complicatin?"

"Complications." Hiro helped her out.

"Its time for us to leave now Tohru." Kyo said, ignoring the two children.

"Already? But we've only been here for a couple of hours-"

Kyo grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him as he began to walk away.

"Kyo! Let go of me." I dug my feet into the soil.

Gurea growled, snapping his jaws.

"What is that?" Kyo let go of my arm.

"It's one of my new friends, Gurea. He will be coming along with us." I replied.

"Why don't you and 'sissy stay at our house for tonight?" Kisa asked Kyo. "I'm sure you both need lots of rest!"

"No! I don't want 'sissy to come back to our house!" Hiro exclaimed, tensing his fists in anger.

"Did you just call me 'sissy?" I smiled.

"N-No. Your hearing is rubbish." Hiro grumbled.

"Haha. So, can we?" I looked at Kyo.

"Fine, but we leave straight away in the morning." He sighed, gesturing towards Kisa to lead the way.

"Great! Follow me."

* * *

"Hey, Kyo?" I whispered to him through the dark, pulling the blanket with me as I sat against the wall. "You awake?"

"I am now." I heard him yawn.

"Sorry." After Kisa and Hiro had taken us to their home, we found that they weren't living with any parent or gaurdian. They didn't talk about the matter. They showed us to their guest room and let us rest for the night.

"What do you want?" I heard him shuffle around, moving closer to me.

"Do you know about the twelve zodiacs?"

"How do you know about the zodiacs?" He asked, surprise rising in his voice.

"I once read a book about the zodiacs banquet. Where the poor cat was left out of the celebration." A small tear dripped down as I thought of how the cat must have felt. "I felt like the cat a bit, always alone."

Kyo made no sound as he patted my head. "The cat..."

"I found out today that all of the zodiacs are actually real! I want to find the Cat and tell him that he is _not_ alone in this big world." I smiled.

"What do you mean that you found out that their real?"

"Kisa and Hiro transformed today!" I giggled remembering the past events.

"Which of the zodiacs are they?" He pestured, inching closer.

"The tiger and the sheep." I whispered before asking, "why do you seem so on edge?"

"I-It's nothing." He sighed, moving away.

"Kyo? Is there something your not telling me?"

"It's nothing! Just leave me alone." He went back to his corner.

"Night..." I whispered to the dark since Kyo didn't reply.

Gurea purred in his sleep, twitching his ear. I petted his head before shrinking back under my bed covers.

Is Kyo connected to the zodiacs somehow? Oh! Maybe he could be one of the zodiacs! YES! I will have to find out in the morning. Maybe I should inform Kisa about this.

Zodiacs change into their forms by being hugged by the opposite sex, so I'll have to try and hug him. This is going to be very tough.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 16th June 2012

**Symm:** The chapters are finally back on to their normal update routine! This chapter was a bit short and I apologise for that, but I literaly just wrote it this morning since I've been busy with early GCSE (Important tests in my school) and homework! So as usual, the next chapter will be up on **Saturday** and will be longer than this one.

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks for the reviews! Hahaha, yes Hiro did have that coming :P**

**Gena346: Hehe, Italy was nice! Thanks so much for the review! Kisa is always adorable! I wish she was my little sister *sniff* Instead I have an annoying brother who steals my money and embarrasses me in front of my friends...Kill me now. (Sorry 'bout thaaat!)**

**Esther -chan: Thanks for the review! Also -** Thanks for adding my story to your story alerts and favourite stories list, and for adding me to your favourite author and author alert lists!

**Crona'sAwesome888: Hey Andrew! I missed you too! Thanks for the review!**

**Moonlight's Shadow Warrior** thanks for adding my story to your favourites list!

** -13** thanks for adding my story to your favourites list!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

That morning, I helped Kisa make breakfast while Kyo and Hiro went out to collect fire wood for the stove. Kyo had been ignoring me since we woke up, not saying a single word. He has avoided my eye contact, shuffled away if when I had sat by him and even went out of the room when I was in there.

"So, whats wrong with you and Kyo?" Kisa asked as she scrubbed the dirty dish.

I finished cleaning the cup with the spotty tea towel before reaching for the wet dish off Kisa. "When I told him about you and Hiro being Zodiacs he seemed really interested. But when I asked him why he was he got angry and has been avoiding me ever since." I paused for a while before saying, "I have a feeling that he's connected to the zodiacs; that he might be one of them."

"I do get a wierd feeling when I'm around him. I feel as if we're connected somehow." Kisa replied as she pulled the plug out of the sink.

I watched the soapy water drain down the pipe. A few soap bubbles were left but soon dissolved. I handed her the hand towel which she accepted happily. She dried her hands.

"I want to see if he truly is one." I slung the wet tea towel over my shoulder. "Meaning, I have the impossible task of hugging him."

Kisa let out a giggle. "Now that _is_ impossible!"

"I guess it is," I snickered, throwing the tea towel onto the dirty clothe pile.

"Hey, where's Gurea?" Kisa stopped laughing, her expression turning worried.

"I don't know." I placed a hand to my cheek. "Gurea?"

There was no reply.

We continued looking for him around the house, checking all of the rooms. We looked in all the small places, behind the furniture and in small gaps around the house. But he was no where to be found.

"Where could he be?" I said to myself.

"Sissy, why don't we check outside?" Kisa suggested, tugging on my hand.

"Ok." We half ran, half jogged to the front door; yanking it open. A cold gust of wind blew at us, making us shiver.

"It's f-freezing!" She said through chattering teeth. I nodded my head. The clouds above were grey and the air smelt of rain. The ground was all boggy and slippery as a light shower of rain started in the distance.

"The weather isn't very good today. I think we should find Gurea now before the rain hits us." I said, glancing at the rain shower heading our way.

"Gurea!" Kisa shouted, walking around every once in a while. We still got no answer. I got more worried by the second as the rain cloud was nearly near us. The air grew colder and we had to go back inside to get some warm clothes.

"Maybe he went with the boys." Kisa rubbed her hands together to make heat.

"I didn't think of that." I kicked a small stone. It hit a black shoe that was connected to a body. I looked up and found a man wearing a thick trench coat with a sword attatched to his belt.

I took a step back, pulling Kisa with me by the back of her collar. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter child. What does matter is who you are." He tapped his fingers on the handle top of his sword.

"You have no right to know who I am. Please state your buisness otherwise I will contact the guards of this village." I warned him, edging back slowly towards the house.

"Now child," he took a step forward. "You don't happen to be Tohru Honda do you?"

My eyes widened a fraction before shaking my head. "My name is not Tohru." Kisa hid behind my back, her hands shaking with fright.

"Who is he 'sissy?" She said frightened, tightening her grip on my back.

"I don't know." I whispered back, patting her head. "Please leave," I aimed my statement at the man.

A rustling came from behind him. A young man came out of the trees with a hatchet of arrows on his back and a bow in hand. He whispered into the mans ear before retreating back into the scenary.

"It seems that you are lying, " he sighed. "Tohru."

"I told you, I am not this Tohru person." I stood my ground.

"It seems that Majo's guards say otherwise." He smirked.

"Majo!" I gasped. How does this man know about my step mother?

"Did she send you here?" I asked him, anger rising in my voice.

"Yes Tohru, she has sent some guards and myself to come and bring you back to the tower. Now come along," he reached out his hand. "You don't want to make a scene now do you?"

"I will _ never_ go back to that prison." I glared, stepping back. "Kisa, get inside-"

"I'm afraid that that is not possible. For you see, my guards have already surrounded you."

I glanced to my right and found a circle of guards with bows and arrows all around me. It was the same for the left side and behind me.

"You are surrounded dear, its pointless to run." He snickered. "Come along."

"Never on my life." I growled.

"Well, Majo did say to bring you back alive. But she didn't mention anything about _not_ hurting you." His eye's showed enjoyment as he teased me, taking another step towards us.

I raised my head and unfolded my wings. It was as if the air around me cleared as a bright light surrounded my form.

"Ah, it seems you really do have wings." He said. "I, Reko of the Tekino family have vowed to bring you back to your step mother.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 23rd June 2012

**Symm:** Wow! 19 reviews already ^o^ Thats brilliant! Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed! Do you like the stories cover by the way? Tohru actually has Wings! I was so pleased with myself because it took me AGES to find it. I hope you all like it too!

**Gena346: Unlucky. I have one older brother and he HARDLY ever talks to me. He just walks past me as if I'm not there. I hate being ignored . Thank you for the review! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Crona'sAwesome888: Thanks for the review Andrew! Lol, don't worry! I've been really addicted to the games on facebook. Especially Magic Land and Ravenwood Fair! Hope to speak with you soon!**

**Rebecca: I hate it when other writers don't stick to their updates as they promise too! It's so annoying and you end up waiting ages for them to updaate. Thanks for the review!**

**ckkkanimegirl** thanks for adding my story to your favourites!

**animelover12024** thanks for adding my story to your Story Alerts list!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Bring it!" I spun around, grabbing Kisa under her arms.

She gave out a surprised squeek as I shot up into the air, pulling her with me.

"Raise your arrows!" The man who called himself Reko commanded.

The guards all raised their bows, arrows at the ready before firing. A pile of arrows shot at me coming from all directions. I flew backwards, arching my back before swivelling to the right; dodging the pointed arrows.

I was about to fly away from Reko and his men when a sudden shower of rain dampened my wings, slowing me down. The clouds were a dark grey, almost black. The rain grew heavier. A sudden spark of lightning shot in front as I let out a yelp. The shower of rain that was heading over earlier was now here. Lightning shot beside me again just missing the tip of my wing.

"You are stuck here Tohru," Reko pointed at the dark clouds. "You will either die from my arrows or the lightning, might as well come back down now."

"We can't run 'sissy!" Kisa cried, holding onto me tighter.

"Yes we can." I flew higher out of the guards hearing reach. "I'm going to get us through that rain and thunder if its the last thing I do."

"But we'll die!" Kisa panicked.

"I'm going to give you my thick coat which should give you some protection from the lightning. Don't worry Kisa, no need to panick." I rubbed her cheek.

I lowered her down in my arms before throwing her with full force into the sky. She squeeled as she went higher. I unzipped my jacket and held it out ready. Kisa fell back down, arms and legs flailing. She slipped right into the oversized jacket as I zipped her up and held her against my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"You ready?" I whispered into her ear.

"Ready when you are 'sissy!" She squeezed the back of my neck.

"Here we go!"

I shot through the sky dodging the bullets of lightning that flew towards me. I could feel Kisa trembling, screaming every time we nearly got struck by lightning. We weren't getting very far. A sudden arrow shot past my right cheek, just grazing it. But it caught me off guard and before I could do anything, I was struck by lightning.

I screamed out in pain as the volts of electricity shot through my body. I felt myself falling as my wings went dead. Fly, fly! I commanded myself but it was no use. I plummeted to the ground while Kisa screamed in fear. I forced my wings to flap, just missing the ground as I made a small swoop up.

Reko watched us with an amused expression plastered on his face. If I can get past the lightning then I'll be fine, lightning never hits the same thing twice right? I sped forward again, gliding through the sparks of lightning as they rained down towards Reko. I dodged another bolt as a second one came shooting past me.

That was when I saw the exit over the flashes of light and rain. There was no thunder there, just grey clouds. I smiled. I flew towards the clearing just reaching it when something struck my back. I looked behind and found a streak of lightning slicing through my back.

I let out a piercing scream of pain and agony. Anger rised through my body at how I couldn't concieve of getting away or protecting Kisa. Why? Why! WHY? I felt a tingle in my wings as I hit the earth. I had managed to turn around on the way down luckily so Kisa was on top. My head rolled to the side as everything became duplicates of themselves.

"K..K-Kisa..r-run. Find..Kyo..." I said through my tears and pain.

"Sissy! I am not leaving you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, gripping onto my top.

"Go!" Venom struck in my voice, surprising both of us.

She gave me a short nod of her little head before sprinting past the guards who didn't pay any attention to her. Her form disappeared into the trees. Reko stood over me, laughing with delight.

"I told you it was a bad idea." He scoffed.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"What was that dear Tohru?" He said sarcasticly.

"I said, SHUT UP!" I could feel my eyes burning with rage. A sudden flush of anger grew over me turning my wings a pure black. The tips of my feathers grew sharper, the strength of knives. My left wing turned back white while my right stayed black. My finger nails grew out like long claws. Two sharp feathers shot out from my arms, as if they were blades to use as a weapon. I felt myself hover above the ground slightly. Black and white lightning formed around my strange body a they sparked and jumped.

I screamed in rage, causing some of the lightning to shoot at the guards. Half of them dropped to the ground, unknown about them being dead or alive, while Reko looked at me with wide eyes.

"This wasn't mentioned...She didn't mention this!" He pointed at my new body. "WHAT ARE YOU CHILD!" He yelled before retreating into the trees.

The guards who were still standing followed after him, dropping their bows and arrows. A rustling came out of the trees behind me as my anger settled. "T-Tohru? Is that you?"

I looked to the side to find Kyo holding Kisa and Hiro behind him, all staring at me. Staring. At. Me! _No, friends. They are my friends aren't they?_

"F-Friend..?" My voice said with a deep edge to it. My feet touched the ground softly as my wings returned to normal. My eyes started to droop as my body grew heavy.

"What happened to you Tohru! What was that!" Kyo yelled in anger as my body changed back.

"Gomen." I said before my body tilted forward to the ground. Something soft encircled around me before a poof of smoke replaced the softness. I opened my eyes for a short second to find a bright orange cat in front of me with an angered look to it. "C-Cat..Kyo is a cat.."

The blackness took over.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 30th June 2012

**Symm:** WHAT HAPPENED WITH TOHRU! I know! But I will not tell you! You will have to read thenext chapters to find out. Hahah, sorry bout that. Was it ok though? It wasn't that long this chapter, but I didn't know what to write near the end. And it looks like Kyo's secret has been found out!

**Sam2413: Thanks for the review! Haha, I'm glad you like it! Also, thanks for adding myself and my story to your alerts!**

**Gena346: Haha hope you like todaays chappie! Also thanks for the review as usual ^_^**

**Momobear9898: Thank you so much for the review! Also thanks for adding my story to your alerts! I LOVE YOUR NAME!**

**MakaAlbarn888: Thank you lissie!**

**Vamp-Devil-Chick** thanks for adding me to your favourites and for adding my story to your favourites and alerts! **Love the name by the waay!**

**CassandraGwendolyn** thanks for adding my story to your favourites and alerts lists!

**jennelyn12** thanks for adding my story to your alerts!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"...I can't believe we didn't sense you!" A sweet voice yelled, but with no anger intended.

"Shh! She'll hear us Kisa!" An angered voice responded. "I-I don't want her to...know yet."

A soft growl came from beside me, travelling through my ears. I blinked once. Twice. The brightness of the light shocked me for a moment but I soon got used to it. Something was licking my cheek. I glanced to the source and found Gurea. His tongue felt just like sandpaper.

"G-Gurea!" I sprang out of the bed but soon regretted it when the pain shot through my body. "O-Ow.."

Gurea flew up to my face before nuzzling my wet cheek. "I missed you too," I stroked his petite head making him let out a soothing purr.

He nipped my finger playfully before flying around in a circle. I let out a laugh as he spun around doing twirls and flips.

The sliding door to beside me slid across, revealing a shocked Kisa. "Sissy, your awake!" She ran over to me, engulfing me in a tight hug. "Kisa, what happend?" I asked the tigeress who stared at me with blank eyes.

"What do you remember?" She inquired.

"I got s-struck with...lightning...twice? And then I remember being so angry that it was unbelievable. After that I feinted, but saw an orange cat before I totally blacked out..." I whispered, remember the past events. "I can't believe Majo would sent those horrible people to get me back. Why didn't she come herself?"

"Don't worry 'sissy, I'm sure everything will be fine." She reassurred me.

The door slid apart wider and Hiro came into the room. "You were awesome!" His eyes gave out a short sparkle.

"I was...awesome?" I said confused. "What do you mean by that Hiro?"

"You don't remember?" He asked. "You turned into a demon! It was so cool!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

"Demon..?" What does he mean? He's seen my wings hasn't he? Maybe he got mixed up with that wild imagination of his. They say that children can imagine almost anything when their young. But its not like him to be this excited. You'd think that he would bottle it up inside or something.

"Yeah! Your one wing turned black and the feathers were like razor blades! It was like something out of a fighting, demon anime! And your eyes turned a slight red, but I was paying more attention to the way that evil guy, Reko was it, ran away all panicked and crying." He laughed.

Gurea sniffed my neck agitated, as if saying 'What did I miss?' I rubbed his back which made him settle down on my shoulder, breathing deeply.

"Reko ran away?" I whispered. I don't have any recolection of this!

"Don't you remember 'sissy?" Kisa's face zoomed in front of mine.

"Ah, not really. I remember bits but not a lot." I mumbled.

"Is Tohru awake?" Kyo's voice came from the door.

"Yes! I'm awake Kyo-kun!" I smiled.

"What's with the '-kun' Tohru?" He said, kneeling beside me.

A slight blush spread across my cheeks which I quickly hid by dipping my head down. "H-Hiro said that I looked like a demon. Is that true?" I questioned him.

"Yes." He sighed. "I was quite surprised to see you like that. You looked so angry and pained, I didn't know what to do. But then you changed back to normal when you saw us, and soon blacked out."

"Demon..." So I did turn into something evil. But how can that be? The only power I have is to fly, so where did that power come from?_ Orange._ The colour suddenly popped into my head as I remembered the pointed ears and tail. "Cat! I remember an orange cat!"

"What are you talking about?" Kyo asked, avoiding my eye contact.

"I think it was the zodiac cat! I'm sure of it!" I shouted happily.

Kisa and Hiro looked at Kyo with bewildered eyes. "Should we tell her-"

"No!" Kyo cut them off.

"Tell me what?" I inquired.

I got no reply. All three of them suddenly found something interestng on the floor, staring intently at it.

"Don't ignore me!" I pouted. "Wait! I just remembered something." Now that got their attention.

"What is it?" Kyo asked, now looking at me.

"I remembered that you ran towards me just as I was about to black out. But then your arms disappeared and a screen of smoke came out of no where. Then the orange cat was standing right...where you would have...been." My eyes widened ever so slowly. "YOUR THE ORANGE CAT!"

"No I'm not!" He yelled, cheeks going red.

"I'll prove it! Zodiacs change from getting hugged by the opposite sex. And since Kisa is a zodiac she can't hug you, meaning I'm the only one who can." I grinned.

"No!" Kyo made a run for the door.

"Hey! Kyo, wait!" I shouted to the escaping boy. I leant back and let my wings unfold. They spread out wide before I began to flap them. I sprang over to the door just missing his ankle as he made his way down the corridor. "Kyo!"

"Sissy, wait! Your still healing!" Kisa said.

"Sorry Kisa, I have to catch Kyo first!" I hovered above the ground, letting my legs dangle since they began to ache. Good job I have wings otherwise I wouldn't be able to walk very well.

I flew down the corridor into the kitchen just as Kyo headed out the doors towards the living room. I swooped down and soared above Kyo who looked at me in anger and panick. "Kyo!" I dived down to his form, letting my wings curl back up.

"No Tohru!" He said just as I grabbed onto his waist and pulled him with me to the couch as I fell. There was a poof as I landed on the soft cushions. I wafted away the smoke and gasped. Struggling out of my grasp was the orange cat. "Ah!"

I squeezed him tight and smiled. "Your the cat, the lonely cat of the zodiacs." A tear streaked down my cheek.

"T-Tohru." He wiped away the tear with his gentle paw. "You shouldn't have pounced on me like that, your still healing." He grumbled as an agitated mark appeared on his forhead.

"Sorry Kyo-kun."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

* * *

I stormed up the tower steps and kicked down the door with anger. "Majo!" I growled with venom in my voice.

"What is the meaning of this Reko?" She looked at me with a blank expression. "Where is Tohru?"

"You didn't tell me about her other powers! I, Reko, the commander of this mission could have been killed!" I yelled.

"Why do you think I kept her up in this tower? It's not my fault she unleashed a small part of it." Majo stated. "I paid you to bring her back, was there any need for any information?"

"Yes! I need a better understanding on that..._girl_ before I bring her back." I said through clenched teeth.

"Fine Reko, I will also prepare you with unique weapons to catch my daughter. Will that subside you?" She replied, moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, that will be fine."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 8th July 2012

**Symm:** I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! There was teacher training days on Thursday and Friday so we had the days off. I lost track of the days (plus it doesn't help that I've watched three different animes in these four days) and thought that it was Saturday today..So sorry again and this WON'T happen next week :)

**Anonymous: I don't know if Akito will be in this yet, but no, he'she isn't Majo. I love disney too! By the way, is this you Andrew? And no, I't not to do with tangled.. but I LOVE that movie! XX**

**Gena346: Lol, very demon angel child like :D Thanks for the review!**

**Rebecca: Yeah, the new improvements they've made on fanfiction are quite wierd and confusing. It doesn't let me log in sometimes either. Thanks for the review!**

**Sam2413: Thanks for the review! Yay! You understand what I was implying!**

**MakaAlbarn888: Thanks lic! Yeah, me too! Also thanks for adding my story to your alerts and favourites!**

**NorthernLights1239: Thank you so much! Also thanks for adding my story to your alerts and me to your alerts!**

**Anonymous: thank you! (It's so confusing with fanfiction stating all guest as anonymous!)**

**Momobear9898: Thanks for the review! and no prob!**

**Jesse Sakura: Thank you! Im glad your enjoying it! Thanks for adding my story to your alerts and favourites!**

**DarkAngel465: Thank you! And thanks for adding my story to your alerts!**

**gracygirl: Thank you very much!**

**Xya1023** thanks for adding my story to your alerts and favourites!

**Storm Chaser Kenzie** thanks for adding my story to your alerts and me to your author alerts!

**crazyreaderduh** thanks for adding my story to your favourites and alerts!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, Kyo." I mumbled into the couch pillow while he stretched his thin orange legs. "How do you turn back into your normal form?"

"Well," the orange cat sat in a sitting position. "Since you've stopped hugging me, the time limit is different each time. I might change back now, or in ten minutes. But the only bad thing about this is that we change back-"

A poof of smoke blocked the room, interrupting him. "K-Kyo?" I looked for the orange cat. It shouldn't be that hard to find him since he's a neon colour. But thinking about it, where did all this smoke come from?

"-naked." I heard Kyo say from within the smoke.

"What do you mean naked?" I questioned him.

"We change back with no clothes on." He said as the smoke cleared, showing him with literally no clothes on. _No clothes!_

"Kyaa!" I shrieked, turning around while hiding my blush. "K-Kyo! Put some clothes on!"

"Hang on!" I heard him run out the room. There was shuffling, a loud bang, cursing and then more shuffling before I heard his feet pad on the hardwood floor across the room. "I'm decent now, Tohru."

"I didn't see it!" I screamed.

"See wha- Ah, don't worry about it." He sighed, scratching his head.

"Whew!" I sighed. "Wait! I don't get what just happened!"

"What?" He looked at me with questioning look before sighing himself. "I turned back naked-"

"No!" I waved my hands around as I felt my blush coming back. "Kisa told me that the zodiacs change back _with_ their clothes on! How come you changed back without your clothes on!"

"Once you reach past the age of twelve, you stop turning back with your clothes on." He explained.

"So Kisa and Hiro are younger than twelve, meaning they turn back with clothes on." I said out-loud. That makes sense I suppose, but it's still wierd.

"Hey, we'll be going tomorrow morning." Kyo suddenly said.

"Already? Why so soon?" I whispered.

"Reko could come back at any time, so I don't want to risk your safety." He said.

"But what about Kisa and Hiro? What if he comes back for them!" I cried.

"Thats why their coming with us. We'll find them a place to live in the next town." He patted my head.

"I wonder if we can find any more of the zodiacs for them to stay with." I said, standing up.

"I suppose. Now we need to get you back into bed." He started to steer me back to my room.

"Hey, wait! I'm fine Kyo!" I moaned. "I don't need any more rest!"

"Tohru, you do need some rest. Your joints must be sore from the amount of electricity that went through you. Its a miracle that your still alive!" Kisa popped her head around the door.

"Yeah, come on back to bed Tohru. We'll bring you food and drink when you wake up." Hiro said from behind the tigeress.

"Ok," I shuffled back into the room and under the bed covers. "But make sure that you don't leave without me in the morning!"

"I'm not that dull, Tohru. How could I forget about the wierd winged girl?" Kyo said sarcasticly, causing Hiro to chuckle.

I smiled, turning over. "See you later," a yawn stretched out the last word before I closed my eyes.

* * *

"It seems that the girl is in the house still. Where is the seeker I sent half an hour ago!" I asked the archer below me.

"C-Commander Reko!" He saluted me. "The seeker is on his way back right now."

"Well get him here quicker! Go!" I shooed him away. Since Majo prepared the special equipment for me, I shouldn't have any trouble in kidnapping the girl. I looked out from the top of the branch in the tall tree that I was currently standing in, looking out for the archer and seeker.

"Sir! Sir, the seeker is here!" The archer said from below, huffing and sweating.

A young man in black suddenly appeared behind the archer. He looked like some sort of ninja, with the way he had his face covered and the clusters of shuriken around his waist. "What is your report?" I asked the seeker.

"Commander Reko, I have found out that the four of them will be leaving in the morning towards the next town. I could follow them if you would like to see if they actually do stop in the next town or make any stops on the way, sir?" The seeker said.

"Good idea seeker, you set out after them in the morning." I gave him a nod before he jumped back, vanishing into thin air. "A real ninja, huh?"

"Sir, the winged girl is currently asleep." The sword's commander, Ken told me as I hopped down from the branch.

"Ken, I want you to test out the orange headed boy to see if he can wield a sword. Do this when you have a chance when we attack next."

"Gladly," he smirked.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 14th july 2012

**Symm:** Thanks for all the reviews so far people! I have a new way of thanking you because it's much quicker and easier to do since I'm getting quite a lot of reviews and addings. it takes a long time you see to answer them all and thank and stuff, so sorry if you don't like it like this! But I will not go back to the usual unfortuantely.

Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts:

**Ruby Warrior Girl 730, the-writing-vampire, Gena346,**

**Devil's Dark Song, dark vampire hanyou girl, Esther chan,**

**icequeen3125, Momobear9898, Crona'sAwesome888, Mei Kaasu,**

**Sam2413, MakaAlbarn888**

Also, I will start replying to your reviews! But not on here, I will reply to them in a PM! So sorry for not donig it today, but I will be whenever you review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Is everyone ready?" Kyo asked us, picking up his bag. Everyone had finally packed up all their belongings ready for the journey to the next town over. Kyo said that the town is called Toreda and is a very famous trading town. People from all over the world go there to trade their countries treasure and goods for money to help with there civilisation. Kyo also said that there could be a bad market place in one of the secret alleyways where thieves and criminals sell stolen goods or illegal items. I think he said it was called the Black market.

"Tohru, you coming or what?" Kyo yelled through to me as I zipped up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "Yes!" I looked at the now empty bedroom I had been staying in. Since Kisa and Hiro are coming with us to find some of the zodiacs, they decided to sell their little house since they wouldn't be needing it anymore.

"The landlady is here!" Kisa said as she appeared around the corner. I slid the paper door across, twirling the house keys around my finger while Kisa walked beside me. "She got here a bit quick didn't she?" I told the cute tigeress. "Yes, since she lives a few miles away. I guess she drove here in her car." She replied.

"A car! Aren't they really expensive?" I said shocked. "Mhm, only very rich people can afford them." She replied.

"Come on girls!" Hiro shouted as we walked towards him. "You were ages. Look, the landlady is waiting!"

"Sorry Miss Landlady," I bowed to the women dressed in a tight fitting suit. "Here are the house keys." She took the keys from around my finger before I even had a chance to actually give them to her properly.

"No problem, I just need you out of here as quick as possible." She flicked her hair. "I need the movers to get it ready for the customers."

"O-Ok, come on guys." I took both of the childrens hands, pulling them through the front door. Kyo was leaning against a tree waiting for us. "Are you ready to make a move now?" He pondered. "Yes, sorry we took so long." I said to him.

"I wasn't the one who was late." Hiro mumbled. "So its not my fault."

"How far is the town Kyo?" Kisa asked him as we began walking to the gravel footpath. "Quite far." He replied. "I'll lead the way."

We walked down the long path past small streams and patches of flowers. A thick green forest stood beside us that went on for miles long. I asked Kyo if we could take a short cut through the dense forest at one point but he told me that there are wild beasts in there that could kill us in a second.

"Sissy, look at that beautiful black horse!" Kisa exclaimed as we came upon a small wooden carriage shack with a horse beside it. An old man was sitting on the front seat of it, stroking the horse.

"Excuse me sir, but are you ok?" I walked over to him.

"Oh, hello there child." He shook my hand. "I am fine, but I have a problem." I peered down at him, before sitting down on the seat next to him. "What is wrong?"

"I'm on my way to my granddaughters house, but don't need this horse or carriage anymore. So I don't know what to do with it." He sighed, scratting his head.

"Why don't you sell it to us?" Kyo said, suddenly appearing beside me. "Kyo! You shouldn't ask someone that so bluntly!" I said. "No, its fine child." The old man told me. "I will sell it to you for one thousand yen. Its pretty cheap that is."

"But Kyo, we don't have any money!"

"We do Tohru." Hiro said, holding hands with Kisa. "We could lend you the amount since we sold our house." Kisa joined in.

"But thats asking too much! I mean, we can't right Kyo?" Gurea growled gently in agreement, eyeing the orange headed boy. "It's up to them." Kyo responded.

"But-"

"It's fine 'sissy. Here you go sir," Kisa handed him the thousand yen. "Why thank you little girl." He patted her head. "The horses name is Storm by the way." And with that, he walked on down the path, going the way we had came.

"That was wierd." Hiro said as he climbed inside the carriage.

The carriage itself was medium sized. There is a double seat where the driver would sit and a long light blue curtain behind it. Behind the curtain is a medium sized space where we can store all our food and supplies, we could even use it as a sleeping space.

"So." Kyo said. "I guess I'll be the one driving then." He sat down beside me on the double seat, taking up the reins that were attached to the horse. Kisa climbed up beside me before entering through the curtain to join her brother.

Kyo pulled the reins, telling the horse to go. But the horse didn't move. "Maybe you have to call it by its name?" I suggested. "Go Storm!" Kyo commanded the sleek black horse who bowed its head, moving forward. The carriage began to roll with the horse very slowly, gradually picking up speed.

"I'm actually quite glad that we have a horse and carriage. It will help us get around easier." I said as we passed a small run down cottage on the side of the road. "Yeah, it beats walking." Kyo replied, leaning back.

"How long till we get there?" Hiro and Kisa said in syn after fourty minutes of driving. "You can see the town in the distance, so it shouldn't be that long." Kyo yawned, replying to their question. "Thats the town!" I pointed at the large city in the distance with wide eyes. "That is not a town, its a gigantic city!" I exclaimed. "If it looks huge from this distance away from it, imagine how big it will be when we get there!"

"It _is_ a trading town." Hiro grumbled from behind the curtain. "Hiro! Don't be mean to 'sissy!" Kisa told him off. There was a sound of a small slap and a yelp before Hiro popped his head out the curtain and apologized for his smart remark.

I got lost in the view of the beutiful fields of wheat and sun flowers as we made our way to the city. I dozed off for a bit before waking to the sound of running water. I looked out and found that we were crossing a pebble stoned bridge across a blue river that flowed around curves and bends.

"Pretty!" Kisa squeeled. "Whats that?" Hiro pointed in front, making me turn to see. There was a large tall gate ahead of us with bronze gates. They were closed of course and had a few guards posted outside it.

"Halt!" One of them said to us as we neared the gate, coming off the bridge. "Please state your buisness here!"

"We are here to get some food supplies." Kyo stated, pulling the horse to a stop. "How many people are on board?" Another guard came up with a piece of paper and pen. "There are four of us." I told him.

"Ok, you may enter. There is a store house for you to keep your horse and carriage around the back." The guard with the paper said, scribbling down nonsense on his piece of crumpled paper. "Open the gates!"

A guard at the top of the gate pulled down on a bar. The gates gave out a small creak before pulling apart. "Have a safe journey."

"Thank you!" I waved to the guard as Kyo whipped the reins. Storm pulled us through the gates at a quick pace, taking us around a corner.

We stopped moving when we came upon the storage house the guard had told us about. Kyo climbed down from the seat and went to talk to the manager of the place while Kisa and Hiro hopped down next to me. I watched Kyo converse with the manager, handing him over a small amount of money. The manager nodded his head taking the money and handing Kyo a key.

The manager went back inside the storage place, leaving the doors open for us to come in. "He said that we can keep the horse and carriage inside." Kyo told us, not getting back on the carriage. Instead, he pulled the small reins over Storms head and lead her into the storage house, pulling the carriage behind.

We went past items such as furniture, stacked boxes and small animals until we came upon a small plot that read '31' on the door. We all clambered off the carriage while Kyo lead Storm into the plot area, righting the carriage. There was another plot inside the first one which looked like a stall for horses. After Storm had been unhooked from the carriage, Kyo opened the stalls door and sent her inside.

Kisa went in after him, filling up the thick wooden tray with horse pellets and hay while Hiro brought in a large bucket of clean water. I groomed the horse with the different brushes that were provided while Kyo tended to the carriage.

After the horse was fed and cleaned, we pulled the half door closed. Storm leant her head out the gap, rubbing her head against the wood. I patted her head before walking out of our selected plot.

"Lets go into the city." Kyo said. "What about Storm?" Kisa suddenly asked, tugging on my skirt. "Kyo said that the manager will be moving Storm into the large stables next to the storage house with all the other horses. There she will be cared for until we come back for her," I smiled.

"Thats ok then," she sighed with relief while Hiro held onto her hand; pulling her along as she began to drag behind.

"You guys can go look around, just don't get lost." Kyo said to us as we exited the storage house, heading to the centre of the city. "Where are you going?" I asked the cat zodiac. "I'm going to see an old friend since I have some buisness with him."

"Ok, don't get lost yourself!" I laughed. "I won't," he ruffled my hair. "We'll meet back up by the large fountain in the towns centre in six hours."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 22nd July 2012

**Symm:** So sorry for not updating yesterday, you'll know why if you read the note that I put up yesterday. I've only had six hours of sleep and am DYING for a shower so thats why I stopped the chapter there. Please review and don't forget to me back next Saturday for the next chapter!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Gena346, rephiamluvers123, Guest, IsabellaTsukiyomi,**

**Buyo123, the-writing-vampire, Sam2413, Momobear9898,**

**MakaAlbarn888!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So, where do you want to go first guys?" I asked Hiro and Kisa as they looked around the large bright town in amazement. "Right!" Kisa squeeled. "No, left!" Hiro shouted. "Why don't we flip a coin?" I suggested to them since I knew we wouldn't get anywhere if they continued like this. They both accepted and handed me one of their spare coins for me to use. "Heads!" Hiro said. I looked to Kisa who held onto my top with her other hand positioned behind her back. "That makes you tails."

She smiled, nodding her petite head. I flipped the coin throwing it into the air while the kids watched with anxiety to see which side it would land on. That moment went in slow motion from there. The coin slowly flipped around, twisting and turning before heading back down to my reaching hand. But before I could catch the coin, a small canary shot past us; grabbing the coin in its small claws before flying through the air, disappearing in the mass of people around us.

"Ah! The bird took the coin!" Kisa ran into the crowd.

"Kisa! Wait, we have to stay together!" I yelled as her small form vanished in the crowd. "Hiro, keep hold of my hand while we search for her-" I looked to the side to find him gone. "-together..." What do I do? I've lost both of the kids! I ran into the crowd calling out their names, hoping to get replies. How could they run off like that? After I told them we would stay together! Its my fault they disappeared. I shouldn't have flipped that coin!

But they were running after the bird, so all I have to do is find the bird and then they'll be there! Right, but which way did it go? I scanned around the crown but couldn't see it anywhere. There were just so many people that it was hard to move around. I had to push and force my way through the crowd to get past the busy stalls and dealers. Many alleyways cut off into different directions, so taking a chance I walked through one of them which took me right.

I walked around past food and fabric stalls until I ended up back in another busy street. I wandered around for a bit, tredding around bends and turns before I came upon a dark alleyway. I looked around to see if Hiro or Kisa were around but they weren't. I sighed. The bird was no where in sight either.

"They could be anywhere by now." I said aloud, tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"I bet I'll be able to tell you where they are." A voice said from beside me. A tall purple tent with a pointed top stood next to the alleyway, thousands of beads and jewels hung from it. The entrance of the tent parted slightly as a hand slid out in a gesturing way. "Come in Tohru."

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked as the hand reached closer. I accepted the hand as I was suddenly pulled into the tent. The curtained entrance closed behind me as I stood inside the small tent. In front of me was a black desk with a round ball held up in the middle of it. A young women, about the same age as me sat on the other side of the desk with her arms crossed on the table. She was wearing a long purple layered dress with a violet coloured robe draped over her shoulders. A long beaded purple veil covered her face, only showing her bright violet eyes. Her beautiful black ravened hair draped down her shoulders in natural curls while a piece of material covered the top of her head.

"To your question which you asked earlier, I know your name because I am a fortune teller. I can read your electronic waves." She said. "My name is Saki."

"H-Hello." I said, sitting down in the leather chair opposite her. "Can you tell where my friends are?"

"Yes, if you would give me a moment please." She moved her hands around the glass ball in the middle of the table. A black aura glowed around her hands and the ball as her hair began to rise ever so slightly. She closed her eyes, focusing on the task. "A tiger and a sheep...A canary stole your coin causing the two animals to run after it without you..."

"Wow," I gasped in amazement at her progress. "What else can you see?"

"From the electric waves coming off you, I can see the tiger and sheep sitting by a large fountain in the middle of the city. They have sad expressions on their faces. They lost you and the bird with the coin." She said opening her eyes and removing her hands from the ball.

"The fountain! Thats where Kyo told us to meet up later once we had finished." I said standing to my feet in a hurry.

"Yes, but the cat boy will not be there for a few hours. I can sense more visions rising from you Tohru, the girl with the wings. May I read your palm?" Saki inquired with a smile.

"You know about my wings! Do you have any information on me?" I asked, jumping with joy.

"I am sorry Tohru, but I cannot tell you about what is to come of you in the future. You will find out on the way..." She replied holding my hand, turning it over.

She closed her eyes again, moving her finger across my palm. It slightly tickled as she dragged her finger around invisible lines. "From the electronic waves emitting from you, I can see guards following a selfish man named...Reko? You will encounter a Seeker who has a secret like you and the other zodiacs. He will warm up to you soon, but there are a few incidents first." Her eyes snapped open as she released my palm.

"Whats wrong?" I whispered, afraid to raise my voice any louder. "Did you see something bad?" Is Reko here? Also a Seeker? What is that?

"N-No, I just remembered something. Please be careful on your way." She bowed, gesturing towards the exit. "It was lovely seeing you Tohru. I hope we will meet again soon."

"Thank you Saki." I bowed back, heading for the exit. "How much do I need to pay for your services?"

"The first fortune is free." She smiled. I parted the curtain but looked back. "Do you know which way I have to go to find the fountain?" I asked her, unable to find my bearings.

"I am sorry, but I have not been by the fountain, so have no directions to tell you. But I'm sure you'll find your way." She came behind. "Now off you go, find the tiger and sheep."

"Of course!" I let the curtain drop between us as an arrow suddenly shot past my cheek. I looked to the source of where the arrow had came from and gasped, looking at the figures wide eyed. There stood Reko, looking at me with a surprised expression while his guards raised their arrows at me. "Run Tohru, go! Through the alleyway!" Saki commanded from inside the tent.

I turned around and ran through the dark alleyway beside Saki's tent, sprinting over the cobble stones. "After her!" Reko's voice sounded as footsteps echoed behind me. I ran through the darkness until I bumped into something hard. It was a large door. I yanked on the handle but it didn't budge. "Please! Help me, please!" I shouted hoping someone behind the door would hear me. A bit of wood suddenly slid across revealing two dark charcoal eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, staring right through me. "Please let me through, there are guards after me. I think they want to kill me!" I cried, banging on the door.

"She went this way!" I looked back as one of the guards voices sounded, their footsteps getting nearer. "Please!" I said. "Fine, hurry." The door was pulled open and I was yanked inside before the door was locked behind me. "Thank you so much." I bowed to the girl in thanks.

"What is your name?" She asked me, looking me up and down. "My name is Tohru." I replied to the light haired girl. She was only a few inches taller than me, wearing a whole suit of Yankie clothes. She held a battered steel pipe in her hand and had a large red butterfly symbol on her back. "I am Arisa, leader of the red butterflies." She said as a group of girls formed around her wearing the same long black cloak. "Now why were you being chased?"

"I-I ran away from home and they are after me to bring me back. But I will not go back." I said with a determined look on my face. "I like this girl." Arisa said, patting me on the head. "Your a runaway just like us, so we will protect you Tohru."

"Thank you very much." I bowed in appreciation to her and her gang as the door was banged. "OPEN THIS DOOR!" Reko's voice yelled from behind it. "You may not enter!" Arisa shouted back, standing in front of me.

"Then we will _barge_ our way through!" He said, as a sudden bang sounded behind the door. The door cracked in the middle before snapping in two as an angry Reko stood in the door frame.

"Tohru, run through the alleyway behind us. It will lead you into a Black Market which could be quite dangerous, so don't stop to talk to anyone. Just keep running until you get to the main part of the city." Arisa told me, shoving me away. "Go!"

I nodded, "please be careful!" I ran down the dark alley which led me down a narrow path before widening again into an opening. I ran through the opening into another busy street. But the people in the crowd looked different compared to the mass of people in the main city. They were all dressed in dark clothes and had swords and knives attached to their belts. I gasped, taken aback by their looks and glares as they snooped around the street.

Dark sheets fluttered above the dark alleyway while all the buildings around us had shattered windows and boarded up doors. This must be the Black Market. Shouts and cries sounded behind me in the alleyway as I heard people collapse to the ground. Afraid of what was happening, I ran through the crowd of shady people just as Reko emerged from the alleyway.

I crashed into people as Reko spotted me, sprinting behind. He shoved people out of the way as he neared my shaking form. Please don't catch me! I don't want to go back! I ran through the street as people stopped and stared as I ran for my life. "Tohru! Get back here you white crow!"

"White crow!" Someone said within the crowd. "She's the legendary white crow?" Another person said. "Catch her! She will pay great money on this market!" A man shouted, raising his sword. White crow? Why call me the white crow? I screamed as the whole crowd gave chase, right on my tail. Since they knew of my wings, I had no choice but to unfold them since they were probably my only route to escape.

They spreaded out wide, catching people as I ran past them. I flapped my wings before leaping into the air. Gasps sounded all around me as I flew through the air, flying away from the crowd. "Get her! Chop off her wings!" People yelled from below as they stared at my pure white feathers. When they said white crow, did they mean that I had white crow wings? If so, whats so great about that?

I glanced behind to find them still chasing me, weapons in the air. I let out a quiet whimper as the tension grew in the pit of my stomach, getting larger as they neared. I flew as fast as I could, soaring through the air until I came to a split in the street. Left, right, which way do I go!

"R-Right!" I said, swooping in that direction. The street was even darker than the one I had come off except small branches of lanes and streets went off in different directions on the side. I heard the crowd stop before someone yelled, "Split up! Half you us go right, the other half go left!" They cheered, splitting off into their groups.

I panicked. I went to flap my wings when a hand grabbed my ankle, pulling me into one of the dark side lanes. A hand covered my mouth as I struggled against the persons hold. "Mhm!" I said against his hand as he pulled me deeper into the shadows.

"Hush, be quiet." He said pulling me even deeper as the crowd of people ran past with Reko in front. I breathed a sighed of relief as they disappeared, lowering my wings. Remembering about the man holding onto me, I ficked my wings behind; hitting him in the face. He didn't release his hold on me, but did remove his hand from my mouth.

"W-Who are you?" I asked as he kept his arm around my waist. He didn't reply so I went to whack him again with my wings but he grabbed the tips of them and held them together out of the way. "Let go!" I cried, struggling to move.

He listened as the loud footsteps of people quietened before releasing his grip. "I am sorry for dragging you in so suddenly, but I was afraid that they would have caught you." He said, peering down at me. He looked like a ninja with the clothes he was wearing. "And to answer your question from earlier, my name is Yuki and I am a Seeker."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 28th July 2012

**Symm:** Ooh, Yuki has made an appearance! It feels likes its been ages since the last update, but I'm glad with the length of todays chapter. Did anyone watch the Olympics opening? I like the hospital part the most, it was brilliant! I'm currently watching the Olympics Swimming and 'Smiley' Miley is about to come on! Till the next chap!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**gracygirl, Sam2413, NekotakuMona,**

**IsabellaTsukiyomi, MakaAlbarn888, Yukirufan2012,**

**SoulEaterOuranTwins9, candygal4u!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"A Seeker?" I questioned the boy all in black. Saki said that I would meet Reko and a Seeker. Reko has already been seen and now has the Seeker. But what exactly is a Seeker and why isn't he surprised about my wings?

"Yes, a Seeker." He smiled under his mask of clothe. "I work for Reko, who was chasing after you just then." My eyes widened with fright at the boys words. "Y-You work...for Reko..?" I stepped back, balancing on my trembling legs. My wings lowered as the feathers turned a light shade of silver, showing my scared emotions. He works for Reko! He will try and capture me, I need to get away! And fast.

I swung my wing around, hitting the Seeker across the face. "S-Sorry!" I mumbled an apology as I took flight. My wings flapped, taking me straight up into the air through the very narrow street; past smashed windows and black floating cloths. Yuki, the Seeker boy bent down before springing up into the air; leveling with me. He reached out to grab me but I flapped backwards, going through a perfectly new window on one of the tall houses.

Glass shards flew past me as I fell inside, landing hard on my back. "Ow," I rubbed my sore head as the Seeker jumped through the window in front of me. I quickly climbed to my feet as the boy reached out again, this time grabbing hold of my wrist. "Let me go!" I panicked, flapping my wings backwards as footstep sounded behind me.

The door burst open to reveal a large sweaty man holding an axe in his hand. "Trespassers!" He yelled, swinging his axe. I fell back against the Seeker as he eyed the man warily. "Get out!" The large man swung again, just missing the top of my feathers. I gulped, my body frozen with fear.

The Seeker noticed this and sighed, grabbing me under the arms before leaping backwards out the window. I screamed as we fell, trying to flap my frozen silver wings. The gruff old man threw his axe from the window but missed us as it wedged itself into the wall beside me. Remembering about my current falling body, I flapped my wings stopping my fall as I swooped upwards. My legs felt heavy a something grasped onto them, pulling me down slightly.

I peered down to find the Seeker holding onto my ankles, smiling up at me. "Now that was close," he sweat dropped. "Let go!" I cried, kicking my legs. "I will not let you capture me for Reko's sake!" I kicked again but he wouldn't let go. "Who said anything about capturing you?" He questioned as I flew higher up to the rooftops. "Well, I am supposed to keep an eye on you, but I won't capture you unless he tells me to."

"It doesn't matter! Either way, your on his side through it all so will you _please_ let go!" I shrieked, swinging my legs away as the Seeker lost his grip and landed on the roof. "Wait Tohru!" He shouted as I began to fly away. "I wouldn't fly around if I were you. Your the legendary white crow right? So it will be dangerous for you to go around looking like that when the word has probably already spread around about your wings." He smirked through his mask. I stopped, thinking about what he said. He's bad, but right.

I sighed, landing on the rooftop opposite him. He could jump over easily at anytime so I'll need to find the fountain quick. Once my feet touched the ground the Seeker sprang over the gap between the two roofs. My wings struck back in surprise as he landed swiftly on the rooftop I was on, running towards me. I enfolded my wings and jumped to the side just as he made a grab for me.

The only escape was a caged spiral staircase at the far end of the roof which by the looks of it, goes down to the bottom of the street. Not waiting for the Seeker to catch up, my legs carried me away to the end of the roof. The Seeker jumped to his feet and sprinted behind me as I neared the caged staircase. I yanked open the door and closed it behind me, finding an open lock on the door. Smiling at my luck, I clasped the lock and push the oval bar down; locking it. The Seeker jumped on the bar, yanking it to open but it didn't. Slipping him a smile, I hopped down the spiralled steps all the way to the bottom and came upon the exit to find it locked.

I shook the lock vigorously hoping it would open but it did not. I shook my head and slumped down to one of the steps, letting the tears run down my face. Kisa and Hiro, I'm sorry. I couldn't get to you in time. No, come on Tohru! I slapped my cheeks, stopping my tears from falling. I can do this. A mere lock cannot stop a girl like me, I can do this!

I held my palms to my chest as my beautiful white wings slid out of my back until they filled the caged staircase. I grabbed one of my feathers and plucked, ripping out the white fragment. There was a sharp pain at first but it settled down when I focused on the lock. I shoved the end of the feather into the lock and wriggled it about until I heard the clicking nose; telling me I was free.

The oval loop of the lock released itself and I happily pushed the barred gate open, throwing the lock to the ground. I pulled my wings back into my skin and ran away from the gate. But while I ran through the crowd of people with swords and bows and neared the mass of people back in the main part of the city, I couldn't help but glance up to the top of the roof; where the Seeker in his dark clothes stood. Watching me as I went.

* * *

I walked past the crowd, thinking whether it really was a good idea to leave Tohru with the kids for a couple of hours. They should be fine, but with Tohru? Ah, I need to stop worrying about the dazed girl. After the large crowd of people settled down and I neared my destination, I took in the change of scenary. The vast dusty buildings with stalls and markets had vanished being replaced by trees and small cottages.

I trecked through one of the long twisty lanes going past countrysides filled with lush green grass and patches of wild flowers. A tall thick forest stood further back at the bottom of one of the many mountains surrounding this beautiful area. I shook my head, swiftly moving the bits of orange hair from my face as they threatened to scratch my dark auburn eyes.

Birds chirped in the trees as I walked past, beginning to annoy me. My cat senses told me to run up the tree and catch them, but I knew it would look stupid if so; so left them alone. I came to the cottage house I was looking for and sighed. Hope he still remembers me. I pushed open the gate and entered the garden leading up to the house while the gate swung into the wall and rebounded the opposite way, closing on the hatch.

I shoved my sleeves up my arms making them look scruffy, but I preferred them like this. My hand reached for the door and pushed it open, revealing the old dark wooded dojo I remembered clearly.

"Kyo? What are you doing back here?" He appeared around one of the corners in the room. "I thought you set out on an adventure." I shut the door behind me and stepped further into the paneled dojo. "Hello Kureno, its good to see you again." I said to the old rooster.

"Come here!" He pulled me into a hug while I let my arms drop by themselves, waiting for him to dislodge himself. "You have been training?"

I nodded in response while he prodded my arms. "Just like your father." I looked him in the eye. "Before Tou-san died, he said that he left you a sword to give me when the time is right." Kureno nodded his head. "And you have come to retrieve it, have you not?"

"Yes, I have someone who I wish to protect."

"Then I see that you really are ready to recieve the sword." Kureno walked through the large dojo into a workshop that was connected through the doorway. Carved metals and tools hung on the walls all around and a hot blazing fire blasted in the work space. "Here you go." He handed me a sword inside its sheath. The sheath itself was a dark red with black encrusted patterns that lay at the top and bottom of it.

"Don't you think you ought to practice with it first?" Kureno suggested making me avert my gaze to his. "I'm sure your a bit rusty, and I could do with some practice too." He pulled his sword out of its own sheath.

I smirked. "Of course, master."

* * *

"Kisa! Hiro!" I cried as I spotted the two children sitting on the edge of the fountain. They looked up with their eyes shining with hapiness. "Sissy!" Kisa said as Hiro said at the same time, "Tohru!"

I laughed as they ran towards me, jumping onto my back. They hugged me as I did back, glad that I had finally found them. "Why did you run off like that?" I soothed their backs as I carried them back over to the fountain. "I was so worried about you!"

"We're so sorry 'sissy!" Kisa cried. "We didn't mean too, its just that the canary took the coin and we thought that you would be upset so we ran after it for you. But didn't realise it would cause all this mess..." I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I hugged them tightly.

"Did you hear?" A women said as she walked past with a friend, catching my attention. "No, what?" The women with dark brown hair replied. "News is, the legendary white crow is real and is here right now!"

"Oh my! Lets go and find it before everyone else hears about this!" They both ran off blabbering about how much money they would get just from one of the crows white feathers. My eyes widened a fraction. "Come on, lets get out of here and find Kyo." I held Kisa and Hiro's hands, pulling them along with me as I began to walk. "What's the white crow Tohru?" Kisa suddenly asked me.

"I-I don't know myself, but I will tell you what events happened to me while looking for you two." I told the little tiger as she nodded, swapping a worried look with her brother.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 4th August 2012

**Symm:** Hey everyone! I am SO tired from the wedding. It was a long three days. We left at 8:00am for Scotland which took us just under 8 hours driving from Wales, but then we had to wait half an hour for the women at the B&B to get back from her shopping before we could enter our room. I was DYING for a toilet! Then the next day was the wedding and it was BRILLIANT! It's the first wedding I've ever been to and will probably be the best. The bride (my auntie) gave me her tiara! *o* I cried happy tears for the first time. The wedding didn't end till about 2:00am so I was shattered but the B&B was literally across the street from the hotel. The only bad thing was that we had to be out the room by 10:30 am so I was tired a hell. I still am to be honest since my body is used to waking up early so I can't catch up on my sleep! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next Saturday xx

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**NarutoNineTaleFox, Cherrydawn5, Gena346, ****cheesehead101,**

**PartyHostess12, luckyclover2, ****Rebelchickie, Momobear9898,**

**MelodyKey, ****IsabellaTsukiyomi, Sam2413, Buyo123,**

**MakaAlbarn888, Yukirufan2012!**

**cheesehead101:** I'm replying to you like this since your an anonymous reviewer and it won't let me reply to your comment. I WILL NOT STOP WRITING! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW AGAIN! YOUR REVIEW HYPED UP MY WRITING SO I MANSGED TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP QUICKER! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You made me smile when you said that I was your idol *o* I'm crying happy tears!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Well, I am supposed to keep an eye on you, but I won't capture you unless he tells me to._ The Seekers words hovered in my mind, making me more anxious as we walked away from the busy city towards a long country lane. "Tohru, can you tell us what happened now?" Kisa asked me, tugging my hand. "There aren't any people around." Hiro supplied. "B-But its not like a care..."

"When I lost you two, I ran around the whole city but couldn't find you at all." I sighed, ruffling my hair. "But I came across a fortune teller who told me where you were. The only problem I had was that I didn't have a clue where you were, so walked down an alleyway to see where it would lead me, and found Reko instead." I stopped, waiting for their reactions. "R-Reko!? You mean that guy who attacked us at our old house?" Hiro growled, clenching his fists in anger. "But 'sissy got away...without any hassle?" Kisa asked. I nodded, taking hold of their hands.

"I was ok, I had help from a new friend." I laughed. "Anyway, Reko caught up with me and suddenly shouted, 'Get back here white crow!' I didn't know what he meant by this, but the people around me certainly did. A few of them joined in on the chase. They knew something about my wings, that even I didn't know!" I said. "White crow..." Kisa and Hiro trailed off.

"As I was running, a hand grabbed me and pulled me into one of the alleyways as the crowd ran past. He said he was a Seeker, whatever that is. He saved me from the crowd, but I found out that he was on Reko's side and quickly escaped him. And then I finally found you two." I finished as we walked past a large sakura tree.

"Wow, a Seeker and a White Crow." Kisa spoke aloud. "I'll ask Kyo if he knows anything about it." I told her. "Once we find him." Hiro sighed, walking ahead. "Do either of you actually know where Kyo went?" I stopped walking, pulling Kisa to a holt with me while Hiro continued to walk ahead until he noticed us stop. They both sweat dropped. "We thought you knew where he was." Kisa replied, looking at her brother. I literally face-palmed myself with such force I tumbled backwards. "Oops?"

"Hey look!" Kisa said as she helped me up. "Theres a man on a bench under that tree. I'm sure that if Kyo passed by he would have seen!" I nodded. "Good thinking!" I said before running towards the old man with the two zodiacs trailing behind. The old man was looking into the distance at the beautiful mountains but swapped his attention when I came over. "Hello there." He bowed his head.

"Hello. Sorry to bother you, but you didn't happen to see a tall boy with bright orange hair did you?" I asked him as Kisa chipped in, "He's the same age as 'sissy!" I nodded. "Any memories?" The old man shook his head. "If it helps, he always has a scowl on his face." Hiro added, looking away. "Oh!" His eyes lit up. "I remember now. I saw him head down to the large cottage at the end of the lane. It should only take you a few minutes to get there."

"Ok, thank you old man!" I patted his hand before grabbing the childrens hands and pulling them down the lane, heading towards the cottage.

* * *

"Kyo, you have to move your left arm quicker." Kureno told me as I blocked his attack. "Shut up old man, I know what I'm doing." I growled, lunging at his side. My sword snagged the side of his baggy shirt, making a large hole in it as I pulled my sword out. "Look what you've done to my new shirt!" Kureno sighed as he stopped my attack, rebounding the sword into me. "Ack," I fell to the ground and before I knew it; Kureno already had his blade to my neck. He laughed. "You have improved Kyo, but your still not as good as me," he passed me his hand. I accepted his gesture and he pulled me to my feet.

"So, am I ready to take my sword?" I asked him, wiping the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve. "Of course," he whacked my back a bit too hard. I stumbled forward slightly but managed to keep my balance. "So, who did you travel here with?" Kureno asked me. I slid my sword back into its sheath before following him into the living room where a tray of tea and biscuits was already lay out.

"A girl...and two other zodiacs." I replied. Knowing them, they've probably got lost or something. I sighed, thinking of the many places they could have ended up in. "A girl, huh?" He smirked. "It's not what you think." I turned away, scowling. "You think that now, but wait until a few more weeks and she'll be under your wing in no time!" He laughed. Right, more like I'll be the one under _her_ wing. "Two zodiacs as well? Thats a surprise. Its not like you, the cat of the zodiacs who was rejected by the rest, to be travelling with some zodiacs."

"I don't mind the other zodiacs. It just that blasted rat who I hate the most! I met him once a long time ago. He was an ignorant bastard then." I growled, mumbling comments under my breath. "I get why your angry about the rat, but you can't hold your anger for him forever. What was his name?" Kureno asked since we were on the subject. "Yuki, which is a stupid name. He even got mistaken for a girl since he has feminine looks. It sickens me." I shook my head, trying to get rid of the image of him in a dress out of my mind.

"Oh, so a transvestite?" I laughed at his thought. "That word really does suit that rat!" I smirked, grabbing a biscuit. I scoffed it down before taking another one. "What zodiacs are you travelling with." He finally asked, taking a sip of his tea. "The sheep and tiger, but we're going to hand them into a zodiac once we find one." I eyed him. "I'm a zodiac! Or, well...used to be." He mumbled into his tea. "Hey, who said they would come here? They don't even know where I am!" I said looking at the time before letting out a short gasp. "Shit, I was supposed to meet them half an hour ago!" I gulped down my tea and went to make a run for the door when Kureno stopped me, grabbing my wrist. "What?"

"Their already here."

* * *

"Is this the place?" I asked the two zodiacs. A tall cottage stood in front of us with criss-cross style windows. The roof was covered with a black slate and the cottage itself was a pale cream colour with a grey door. A small garden stood before the house with small patches of wild flowers and young tree saplings. "Should we go in?" Kisa asked from behind me. "I suppose." I pushed the red gate open, holding it wide for Kisa and Hiro to come through before letting it go. As we walked along the short path towards the cottage, I noticed a small sign on the side of the door. It read 'Ondori Dojo, Enter at anytime.' I'm guessing we can go in then?

I pushed the door open to find a dark wooded dojo. "Hello? Kyo?" I called through. I got no reply so wandered further inside. Kisa shut the door behind her while Hiro walked around the edge of the room. "There's a workshop by here with swords and that inside but there isn't anyone in there." Hiro said, heading towards the next room. He slid open the door to reveal two surprised faces staring at us. My eyes widened with delight. "Kyo!" I ran towards him and jumped, grabbing him into a hug. _Poof!_

"T-Tohru, your squeezing me too hard." He choked, trying to free himself from my grasp. "S-Sorry!" I let the orange cat go. I got a bit carried away. "Sissy!" Kisa ran in after me with Hiro behind her. I smiled, only just noticing the other man sitting opposite. "H-Hello..." I ducked my head, hiding the embarrassed blush. "Hello, are you the people who are travelling with Kyo?" The man asked. "Yes!" I nodded. "My name is Tohru Honda, and this is Kisa and Hiro." I pointed at the kids. "Nice to meet you Tohru, I'm Kureno." Kisa gasped. "Kureno!?"

I looked at her confused. "You mean _that _Kureno?" She cried, running towards him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't agree with what the last generation of zodiacs did to you," she hugged him, suddenly changing into her zodiac form. "Kisa!" Hiro ran over to her, picking her up. "What does she mean by that?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Kureno used to be a zodiac." Kyo suddenly poofed back, naked. I covered my eyes, looking away while saying, "Used?" There was a shuffling noise before my fingers were prided away from my face by Kyo, who was now wearing his clothes. He nodded.

"He lost his zodiac powers and was banned from the main house."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 11th August 2012

**Symm:** I had to stop it there because I wanted to put the rest of the story in the next chapter. I can't remember what happened with Kureno in the manga so changed it in the story. As usual, the next chapter will be up next saturday! And I can't believe its the end of the Olympics today. I wonder what the closing ceremony will be like. I hope its as good as the opening! :]

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**FMAsushi96, gurlindacornr, chestire cat,**

**sierra, DannisaurLove98, Rebecca,**

**MakaAlbarn88, Yukirufan2012, Akito Sohma Is Awesome,**

**NamiiUchiha, Momobear9898, Sam2413!**

**chestire cat: Thanks for the review! And thank you so much for the lovely comments! :D I'm glad your liking it so far ^-^**

**sierra: Thank you!**

**Rebecca: Thank you so much! I'm like that sometimes, I always forget what happens so end up reading the whole story through again :D I have a rubbish memory...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"W-What!?" I cried. "How did it happen?"

"No one knows for sure." Kyo replied. "Hm, I don't even know how myself." Kureno put in. "A sudden feeling came over me and my body glowed. Right after that I blacked out but when I woke up, my powers were gone."

"I don't get how that could happen though." I said. "If this happened to you, then wouldn't it happen to all the other zodiacs too?" Kyo shook his head. "We don't know since this was the first time it happened."

"Hey, by the way where is Gurea?" Hiro suddenly asked. My eyes widened as I remembered about the little flying tiger. "I-I don't know!" Kureno laughed, reaching behind his back. "Here's Gurea." He folded his fingers back to reveal the little tiger in his hand. Gurea let out a soft grow before flying over to me and licking my cheek.

"Gurea!" I stroked his head, letting him nuzzle my chin. I sat back down on the couch next to Kyo while Kisa and Hiro took a seat next to Kureno. Gurea yawned, settling down on my shoulder. "So, what did you do in town then Tohru?" Kyo asked me.

"I didn't buy anything to be honest. I lost Kisa and Hiro so ended up spending the whole time looking for them." I laughed. "Also...I met him."

"Him?" He pondered. "Him, as in Reko." Kyo's eyes widened as he said, "Reko!? What was he doing here?" I shrugged my shoulders. "He didn't follow us because he was actually quite surprised to see me. But he still gave chase."

"But you got away." Kyo ruffled his hair, dipping his head down. "He doesn't know your here now though does he?" I shook my head. "I managed to loose him on the way. With some help."

"With help-" A crashing noise cut him. I looked behind to find a large fire ball; rolling across the dojo floor. "K-Kyo." He grabbed my shoulder and brought me to the ground with him in front of the sofa before shouting, "GET DOWN!"

Kyo covered me with his body as a loud explosion went off, blasting across the top of the couch. I let out a shriek as falling ashes fell beside me, scorching my hand. Kureno grabbed Kisa and Hiro, taking them into the workshop. He closed the door behind him and locked it, keeping them safe inside.

"What..." I couldn't finish my sentance for a loud voice went off from outside. "Tohru Honda, we know your in there. Please come out my little White Crow." Reko's voice said. "White Crow?" Kureno whispered, surprise written all over his face. "Do you know someting about the White Crow!?" I asked him, hoping he would. "Yes! The White Crow-"

"Come out Tohru!" Reko cut him off. "Kyo-"

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." He said, hugging me on the floor whih only made him turn into his zodiac. Gurea growled as a blue flame circled around his petite body, covering him in the fire. A loud roar filled the room. In Gurea's place, stood a large tiger with wings. He looked exactly like Gurea; just bigger in size. "Gurea?" I sat up, reaching out my hand while Kyo padded across the floor towards the opposite couch.

He dipped his head and rubbed my hand, swishing his tail. "How did you grow!?" I cried, petting his head. "TOHRU HONDA!" Reko's voice sounded again. "WE WILL COME IN AND GET YOU!"

"Tohru, ride on Gurea out of this place." Kyo said as he changed back, quickly throwing his clothes on before helping me up. "But I have my own wings." I replied. "I know, but Gurea will be quicker." He pushed me towards the giant tiger who bent down. "Ok," I hopped on his back; grasping the fur on his neck. "You escape from here Tohru. Kureno and I will stall Reko and his goonies." Kyo told me. "But-"

"Kisa and Hiro are safe." He said, hitting Gureas back. Gurea growled at the cat but flapped his wings anyway. We hovered for a short second before he flew out the room and through the back door. "Hurry Gurea, we need to get away as fast as possible." I hugged the giant cat, holding on as he picked up speed.

"Why, hello Tohru!" A familiar voice came from beside me, making me jump. "Who-"

"It's lovely to see you again." He flew next to me. "Do you like my shoes? I made them myself!" He laughed as I noticed the small power blasts on the side of his shoes. "I can fly too."

"Y-Yuki!? The Seeker?" I cried, getting a nod in responce. "W-What are you doing here?" I questioned him, gripping tighter onto Gureas fur.

"Reko sent me of course!" He smirked. "And I'm here to capture you."

* * *

"Kyo! Kyo!" Kisa's voice came from the door as I threw water over the remaining flames in the dojo. "What is it?" I ran up to the door she was behind. "I think Tohru's in trouble!" Her voice wavered. "What do you mean?"

"When she was looking for me and Hiro, she encountered a Seeker. He is on Reko's side and tried to capture her then, so I think he's gone after her now too!" She said, pounding her little fists on the door. Shit! This is bad. I need to get rid of Reko as fast as possible.

"Did she ever say what the Seeker's name was?" I asked. "Y-Yuki!" She replied. "YUKI!?" I yelled, slamming my hand down on the table. "The rat of the zodiacs." Kureno said. "Your arch enemy." I scoffed. "What is that damn rat doing, working for the bad guys."

"Hello boys!" Reko said behind us in the burnt dojo, being followed by a man with bright red hair. "Hm, it seems that my precious Tohru isn't here; just as I suspected." He said. "It's a good thing you sent the Seeker after her," the man with red hair told him. Damn, Kisa was right.

"I want to fight you," Reko pointed at Kureno with his drawn sword. "Which leaves me, Kyo." The red head replied. "Who are you?" I growled.

"My name is Ken, and I'm your worst nightmare."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 19th August 2012

**Symm:** Sorry its so short! My netbook died halfway through it so I had to end it there. I thought I would be able to do much longer chapters and such but I was so busy in Coventry that this morning was the only time I got to go on my netbook! As usual, the next chapter will be up Saturday so please come back to see what happens next! Also, if anyone has any ideas on what can happen then I'll be happy to listen. I could do with some ideas :)

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**KazeNoStigmaFan24, DangerousRockstar, K.J Bowling (A.N: LOL, my Auntie typed this review!)**

** Witch's Tale Loue Love, BooBearPurpleHead,**

**puppyluva1991, Gena346, DannisaurLove98,**

**Amara-nii chan, Sam2413, MakaAlbarn888,**

**Buyo123, Momobear9898!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Capture me! I thought you said you weren't going to do that!?" I leant closer into Gurea, tensing my leg muscles. "I said I would only capture you if Reko commanded me to, and he did!" He clapped his hands. "We'll see about that." I released the tension on my legs and Gurea growled, picking up speed.

"Ah, a chase is it?" Yuki chuckled following behind. "Hurry Gurea," I whispered into the giant beasts ear. "RAAAWR!" He roared before swooping low towards a thick dark forest. I ducked low onto Gureas back as we entered the forest; Yuki right behind. Twigs and branches shot out from the ground making it hard to fly over and under them. I layed low, wrapping my arms and legs around the flying tigers body. He found it easier to swoop through the trees while Yuki struggled to catch up, having to go over the tops of the trees instead of under.

"Gurea, lets land over there." I pointed at a ditch under the roots of a tree. "I'm sure Yuki won't find us there!" Gurea flew over to the spot covered with dense grass and dead upright roots while I looked around to see if Yuki was around. There was no movement in the trees, which was a good sign.

Gurea touched ground beside the grand oak tree and I quickly slid off his back, diving under to the tree roots into the ditch; followed by the tiger. "We have to be quiet now," I patted his head. He sighed softly and rested his head on my lap while we waited in the silence to see what would happen. After a short while, a rustling noise came from above the tree.

A few green leaves floated from the braches above; landing on top of the long grass in front of the tree roots that were covering us. There was even more rustling as more leaves fell from the branches until it stopped. A small breeze blew the fallen leaves away; no more movement above.

"I'm going to see if its clear." I told the tiger who nipped my hand, his emotions showing in his eyes. "I'll be fine, only taking a little peek." I patted his noise and slowly crawled up the ditch, peering through the roots of the tree. There was no one there. Deciding to take it further, I edged my way through the roots and out into the open before taking a wide sweep of the area with my eyes. "It's clear Gurea-"

"No it's not." A small flash appeared before me, pulling me into the bark of the tree. I looked to the side to find a small silver shuriken wedged into the tree along with the top of my shirt. "I've found you Tohru." Yuki appeared before me. I reached up and pulled the shuriken, letting it fall to the ground. Yuki pounced and I quickly pulled out my wings; flying upwards as he dodged out the way of the tree.

I looked down, noticing a small bag tied to his back. He noticed my gaze and smirked; reaching into his bag. He pulled out a small circular object with an oval button at the top. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what the little object could be when Yuki pressed the button down. My eyes widened as it barralled towards me, hitting directly at my right wing. A blue glow formed around it, travelling to the left one.

I felt a shock over them before they became dull, making me fall to the ground. Pain shot through my back as I landed on it, grasping the grass. Gurea growled, letting out a deep roar towards Yuki. I stood back up and tried to flap my wings but for some reason they wouldn't let me fly. I could move them of course, but they couldn't lift my body. "What did you do?" I gasped, stroking my wing.

"I took away your flying powers." He replied, reaching back into his bag. "Oh, what now?" I grumbled to myself. He pulled out a long net, gazing at me with his bright purple eyes. "Right, here comes the final blow." He threw the net right at me. I tried to run and dodge out of the way but he caught me, the net covering my body. I tried to yank and pull at the string but it just wouldn't break. "There's no getting out of the net Miss Honda, it's made out of flexible steel which cannot be broken."

He walked over to me as I drew my wings back into my body, sighing in frustration. "Why the long face Tohru?" I looked away, staring at the ground. "It don't get why I have to go back. I've been locked up in that tower for sixteen years and just as I finally get to see the real world, I must go straight back." A small tear slipped down my cheek. "Tower?" Yuki sat down opposite me on the grass, a confused look in his eyes. "I've never met my parents, they died before I could set my eyes upon them."I replied, looking at him with my blurred eyes. "I was locked up in a tower, for my own safety or something like that. Majo, who is my step mother, or so she says used to visit me once a month to bring me food and supplies. I've only been out in the real world for at least a week."

"That's inhumane." His eyes softened. "I don't have any parents either." He stood up and made his way over to me. "I've taken a liking to you Tohru Honda." He smiled, grabbing my hands through the net and pulling me up. "Why are you working for Reko?" I asked him out of curiosity. "I'm not actually working for him, I just pretended to since I had nothing better to do." He grabbed me by the waist and hauled me up over his shoulder.

"W-Wait! Where are you taking me!? I thought you said you weren't actually working for Reko so why take me to him?" I asked the two questions at the same time, pounding my fists on his back through the steel net. "Don't worry Miss Honda, I won't be taking you to him." I looked over to Gurea who shrunk back to his normal size, flying over to me.

"I'm going to take you to the Sohma House." He patted my back. "The Sohma House?" I replied. "Yes, it is where all of the zodiacs first come from before they were let out to travel." He told me, bending his knees. "Gurea," I whispered to the flying tiger. "Go find Kyo and give him this message." I threaded a small slip of paper through one of the holes in the net where Gurea accepted it with his teeth. "Hurry!" I touched his head before he flew off back the way to Kureno's house.

"Lets go." Yuki sprang, taking us up onto a branch in one of the trees before sprinted over to the next one.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 25th August 2012

**Symm:** I know its not that long but this is all I could think of at the time. Don't worry, Kyo is in the next chapter with his big fight against Ken. I am sleeping over my friends house and we are watching Fruits Basket abridged episodes. They are funny as hell XD

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Yukirufan2012, Gena346, LacNyssa,**

**innocentanimefan, deathwithvampies, Happyfish,**

**cashirecat1, Kogome7, Sam2413,**

**Buyo123, MakaAlbarn888!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Ken, huh?" I grabbed my sword from the side table, hooking it onto my waist. "Why did you choose me?" I asked, keeping my hand on my sword. "You have bright hair too, Kyo." He smirked. I laughed, looking him up and down. He had short red hair that went up in a flick at the front with dark golden eyes. A baggy beige shirt hung over his waist where matching loose trousers sat snuggly around his legs.

On his hip was a sheathed sword which had white patterns on it. "So, lets begin," he grabbed his sword and pulled it from its sheath. He charged, raising his sword as he headed straight for me. I blocked with my sheath, quickly grabbing my sword by the handle.

I pulled my sword out; removing my sheath and placing it back on my waist before swinging the blade at him. He dodged my hit and lunged, catching the side of my shirt. I side-stepped; his sword ripping my shirt but my arm arched as I brought the sword down and sliced his arm, giving him a deep cut. Ken ignored the pain on his arm and suddenly ducked as I went to hit him again. He swung his leg to try to knock me off my feet but I saw it coming and flipped out the way.

He jumped back up and reached behind him, pulling out a handful of knives. A smirk pulled at his lips as he got ready to throw one; showing off his cockiness. "Bring it," I laughed and he threw the knives. I ducked the first and flipped forward, just missing the second one as the third sliced across my shoulder. It started to bleed heavily; showing that it was a deep wound which would need to be dealt with straight after this fight.

I glanced back and noticed that he only had two knives left. I turned my attention away from him when a sharp noise came from beside me. One of Ken's knives wedged into the wall right above my head, cutting off the tips of my orange hair. "Don't ignore me," he laughed; twirling around his last knife.

"Sorry, I just couldn't handle looking at your ugly face anymore." I laughed. "Your ugliness will blind me, man." Ken threw his last knife which I easily countered with my sword, deflecting the blade. "You don't have a very good shot-"

Before I knew it my back was against the floor and Ken's sword was pointed at my throat. "I don't have good aim, huh?" Ken said, moving the sword closer to my throat.

"Get off me," I growled but he didn't remove his sword. I kicked his shin, hearing a snapping sound as the bone in his leg snapped back. "YOU BRAT!" He yelled, clutching his broken wound. "Now get lost." I swung my sword, purposely missing him as he hobbled out the door. I followed after him to make sure he took Reko with him. "Reko, it's time to go." Ken pulled his master with him away from his fight as they scurried away down the lane.

"You OK?" I asked Kureno. "I'm fine, just got a few scrapes and bruises." He ruffled his hair before walking back inside. "When do you think Tohru will be back?" He suddenly asked as he opened the steel door that the other two zodiacs were behind. "I don't know. But I'm sure she's fine, she has Gurea with her."

"Kyo!" Kisa ran out from the room with Hiro right behind her. "Where is 'sissy?" She looked around with a panicked expression on her face. "Isn't she back yet?" I shook my head. "She'll be back soon," I patted her head before turning to Kureno. "Here," he handed me a long strip of white bandage which I wrapped around my cut shoulder with ease; tieing it tightly.

"L-Look!" Hiro exclaimed, pointing at a small flying creature. "It's Gurea!" He ran over to the small tiger, taking a small slip of paper from his mouth. "What's this?" Gurea landed on Hiro's shoulder and growled softly, looking over the note. "What does it say?" I took the note off Hiro. _'Sohma House'_ was written on it in quick handwriting which looked rushed. "Is this from Tohru!?" I asked the tiger, looking it in the eye.

Gurea nodded his little head. "That damn rat caught up with her!" I yelled, pounding my fists on the wall. "I'm going to get her back." I shoved my sword back into its sheath before heading for the door. "W-We're coming!" Kisa said, running after me. "No, your both staying here with Kureno. It's the safest place for you to stay!" I shouted, making her jump. "We are coming." Hiro stared me down, holding his sister's hand.

"Fine!" I yelled and stalked out the door as the two zodiacs followed. "Be careful!" Kureno said. "You know what Akito is like!" Yes, I do indeed.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 1st September 2012

**Symm:** I am so sorry about todays chapter. I know it's crap and short and all, but I literally had no ideas at all :( I'm in desperate need of some inspiration or ideas so if anyone has any then please tell me! I need help :'I

I don't know what to say on what happens at the Sohma house and I didn't even know what to do for todays chapter with the fight and all. I kept getting side-tracked by the Tv and homework...So I'm so sorry again! But thanks for all the 5,000 views!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**mermaidmelodylover, Buyo123, fruitybasket,**

**Gena346, the-writing-vampire, MakaAlbarn888,**

**cashirecat1, Sam2413, innocentanimefan!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"How long will it take you to get to the Sohma house?" I sighed, feeling the blood rush to my head from being upside down for so long. "Not that long, a few hours I suppose." Yuki answered, tightening his grip around my waist as we sprang onto another tree. "C-Can you put me down for a bit please? I'm starting to get a bit dizzy in this position." I coughed, feeling the oxygen starting to retreat from my lungs. "Of course Miss Honda." We descended to the ground, stopping beside a large green tree with a thick brown trunk. I took in calm breaths, returning the oxygen to my lungs as the blood fell back down into my body, staying clear of my head.

I untangled my fingers from within the flexible steel net, pulling my hair from its bobble. My light brown hair fell just below my shoulders, slightly covering my dark blue eyes. "You should leave your hair down. It looks much prettier," Yuki smiled making me blush. "T-Thank you." I looked away, a smile etching on my lips. "H-Hey, what does that sign say?" I asked suddenly as the fluttering paper caught my eye. "I'll have a look." He said, walking over to the sign. He stood there for a fraction of a second before letting out a gasp, ripping the paper from the trunk of the tree it had been pinned to.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering what it could say. "Have a look yourself," he said; the reflection in his eyes showed me that he was worried. I accepted the brown, tattered paper from his pale hand; reading over the contents.

My eyes widened at the large picture on the front. It was an exact replica of my face, drawn from someones description probably. My name was in bold at the top, covering most of the page. There was small writing at the bottom and above my picture WANTED stood in bold letters.

'_Tohru Honda is 16 years of age, has blue eyes and brown hair. She is wanted ALIVE and is to be returned to any nearby Stations or Jails. Majo, her step-mother is very distressed over the return of her child. She has been kidnapped by a tall boy around the same age as her who has bright orange hair and will be carrying a sword._

_REWARD: _¥1,000,000,000,000

_Remember, she is wanted ALIVE.'_

"I'm wanted!?" I shrieked, scrunching the paper up in my hand. I ground my teeth and ripped up the paper, letting the remaining shreds to float away with the wind. "This is Majo's fault!" I tried to tear away the netting, frustrated with myself. "Tohru," Yuki grabbed my hands in his. "It's OK. You'll be safe at the Sohma house so there is nothing to worry about." He smiled, picking me up. "I guess we'd better make a move," he flipped the long section of hair on the left side of his face out of the way, holding me in his arms. He ran into a sprint before hopping up the branches of a tree, leaping to the next one.

* * *

"The Sohma house huh?" I said to myself. "Why are you talking to yourself Kyo?" Kisa asked with a smile, making her brother laugh. "I'm not talking to myself!" I snapped, gripping the handle on my sword. "You are. We both just heard you." Hiro laughed. "Leave me alone!" I stalked further into the woods while they continued to laugh, slowly catching up with me. "Stupid kids, don't even know why their here in the first place. It was that stupid girls fault for doing this." I growled under my breath.

"See, you just did it again!" Kisa giggled, tugging the back of my shirt. "No I did not!" I answered back, outraged with them. "I do not talk to myself!" I punched a nearby tree making a dent in it. "_Oh_, so you were talking to your imaginary friend then?" Hiro smirked, having an evil glint in his eyes. "Imaginary- Are you mad!?" I groaned, walking on. "Us, mad? No, I think I should be the one asking whether _you_ are mad." Hiro grinned.

"Whatever," I grabbed my sword from its sheath and began to cut away at the branches and vines in front of me, chopping some in half while the others laid slanted. Those kids don't know what their on about. Why the hell would I have a stupid imaginary friend!? Their the mad ones, not me!

"Kyo is a weirdo." Hiro began, encouraging his sister to join in. "Kyo is a weirdo, Kyo is a weirdo!" They sang, whistling as they followed behind me. I ignored them, slashing away at the vines while their singing grew louder. "Kyo is a weirdo! Kyo is a weirdooooo~" They chimed, causing my face to redden and puffs of air to shoot out of my ears. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shoved my sword back into its sheath before stalking up to the pair of children. I threw a punch at Hiro but he dodged, causing my fist to crash into a large boulder laying next to a thin tree. Annoyed with the siblings, I grabbed them both around the waist; one in each arm before lifting them up and carrying on into the forest.

"So, can we replace your imaginary friends place?" Kisa asked with a giggled, her tiger ears and tail popping out suddenly. "Whatever." I sighed, ducking under a low branch. "HA! You didn't deny having an imaginary friend!" Hiro said and I tightened my hold on him. "What, so you're gonna suffocate me for speaking the truth?" He asked accusingly, trying to pry my arm from around his waist.

I let his comment pass and loosened my grip, finding myself much calmer. "How long will it take to reach our families house?" Kisa asked as she drew imaginary lines on my arm with her index finger, her smile was gone. "I don't know." I replied flatly, stepping over an upright tree root. "I don't like the Sohma house that much, Akito rules very strictly whenever we're there." Her finger froze on my arm. "Me too." I agreed with her. "Why do you hate it so much?"

"I-"

"Don't worry Kisa, I'll tell him." Hiro cut her off before she could even form a word. "When Kisa and I were younger and still lived inside the Sohma house, we always stayed together. We tried to keep smiles on our faces, enjoying life as much as we could. But Akito got jealous of our close relationship. He knocked Kisa back through one of the paper doors and she hit her head on a large plant pot. She was in a coma for a while and could only be treated under Hatori's care. It took her three months to recover before we ran away, never looking back."

"That must have been tough." My steps slowed as I let the information sink into my brain before picking my pace back up. "It was. But what about you?" Hiro said. "Me?" I asked with a confused look in my eyes. "Yeah. Why do you hate it so much?" He rephrased his question. I scoffed. "I'm the cat incase you forgot. I was thrown out of the circle of zodiacs many generations ago because of that damn rat! So I don't need to explain my hatred for that place. Especially _that_ room us cats get thrown into."

"I don't get it though." Kisa moaned. "I'm a type of cat so why aren't I treated the same as you?" What is she talking about? I suppose she is- I shook my head, abandoning the thoughts that cropped up into my mind. "You're a tiger. Not a cat."

"But I am a _type_ of cat." She replied. "Yes, I know that. But I am called a _cat_ and you are called a _tiger_. That is why," my eyes softened. "But I still don't get it." A confused looked etched upon her face, her eyebrows raised in a peculiar way and her lips set into a straight thin line.

"It shouldn't be that long now, right?" Hiro asked after an hour of walking. I put them both down, letting them waddle around by themselves. "We just need to turn right at that set of willow trees straight ahead before exiting the forest." I told him, watching Kisa poke tenderly at her stomach. "Look what you did Kyo," she pulled up her top showing off her stomach. "You left a hand mark on my hip, as well as your arm!" She pointed at the faded red arm and hand marks on her pale skin as she slightly pulling the top up further. "D-Don't raise it any higher!" I pulled her top back down.

"Come on Kisa, stop dawdling! You want to rescue 'sissy don't you?" Hiro asked his sister as he walked on ahead. "Y-Yes!" She scurried after him. "Come on Kyo!" I laughed, taking longer strides. "I'm coming." Please be safe Tohru.

* * *

**Posting Date: **8th September 2012

**Symm:** I'm happy since I managed to lengthen todays chapter :D Thanks for all the help everyone, it really helped me a lot. I'm currently re-reading the Fruits Basket manga to get more info on the characters and the cats room since it will be in one of the up-coming chapters! See you next week.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**BooBearPurpleHead, Rebecca, fruitybasket,**

**MakaAlbarn888, cashirecat1, FruitsBasketLover00,**

**innocentanimefan!**

**Rebecca: Thank you and no worries :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"So," Yuki said as we exited the forest. A long dirt path ran across a field filled with flat grass, not another single tree in sight apart from the forest. "Do you have any interests? Favourite hobbies?" He asked as we headed towards the path, his pace quickening.

"Not really," I replied. "I spent years in that tower and nothing ever really interested me. I love animals I suppose..." I trailed off as I tried to think of something. "Ah! Flying could be my hobby _and_ interest," I giggled. A small smile pulled at his lips, his eyes softened.

"Do you have any interests or hobbies yourself?" I questioned him, watching as the smile filled his face. "Yes, I do in fact have something." He laughed. "But it's only something I do in my spare time when I get the chance."

"What is it?"

"Gardening. At the Sohma house I have my own little garden patch," he told me. "I would love a greenhouse, but the patch is all I can afford right now."

"I remember when Majo used to visit me with her basket of food. She used to bring so many colourful fruits and vegetables that I couldn't get enough of them!" I let out a childish giggle, remembering the happy thoughts. "What do you grow in your small garden Yuki?"

"Lettuce, leeks, turnips...Not that much since most of the other plants are expensive because they're imported from different countries, but I try my best to buy the nicest ones." He replied. "I've recently bought some strawberry seeds, I managed to get a deal on them from an old woman down at that black market."

"Strawberries!?" I squealed. "I _love_ strawberries! Majo only brought them once, but they were so sweet!" I kicked my legs about in a childish manner, thinking of the delicious fruit.

"Maybe when they have grown, we can eat some together." Yuki suggested as moved further on down the path. My eyes suddenly widened and my smile faded as a large dark building stood in the distance. "W-What is that?" I mumbled, watching as we began to near the strange building.

"That?" Yuki asked, pointing at the large building. I nodded, amazed at how big it was from this distance.

"It's the Sohma house."

* * *

"Kyo-kun, I'm tired." Kisa yawned, slightly falling behind. "My legs are tired." I stopped walking, causing Hiro to bump into me. "Don't just suddenly stop!" He yelled at me, causing a vein to pop. "Shut it you sheep!" I yelled, moving past him. "Apologize!" Hiro commanded, crossing his arms. "Hiro, it wasn't Kyos fault. I was the one who made him stop," Kisa told him.

"Fine," Hiro slumped against a tree. "Climb onto my back Kisa." I crouched down, balancing myself with my hands. Kisa hesitated, stepping back. "Come on! I haven't got all day," I groaned. "S-Sorry!" She climbed onto my back, wrapping her legs around my waist. Her small hands gripped my shirt and I held onto the back of her legs; keeping her up. "Thank you," she whispered and laid her head on my shoulder.

I let out a sigh as I stood up, nudging Hiro to go on ahead. "Why couldn't I get a piggy-back ride," he grumbled. "Ugh, you can have one later." I told him. We walked through the forest for a while before finally coming to the exit. A long gravelled path appeared surrounded by grass. "Looks like we're nearly there."

Suddenly, a loud clattering noise came from behind. A dust cloud began to rise in the distance as the figure grew closer. "L-Look!" Hiro cried, pointing at the black horse that was sprinting towards us, dragging the carriage. "Storm," I laughed. Good timing horse!

She stopped in front of us; swishing her tail back and forth. "How did you get out?" I mumbled, thinking of the many possibilities. She could have escaped herself, but how did she get the carriage attached to her reins? It only leaves one possibility, on that someone let her out.

"Good job you found us," I smirked placing Kisa down inside the carriage. She had dozed off, letting out small breathes; hear-able to the ear. I pulled one of the thick loose blankets over her before letting the curtain drop back down. "Come on, Hiro." I helped the boy up onto the double seat at the front before hopping up beside him.

"Go Storm!" I whipped the reigns, causing the horse to rear back on her hind legs. "Let's go get our angel."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 15th September 2012

**Symm:** In the next chapter, everything starts to begin. I can't wait to start typing it up! It's currently 10:00pm which is quite late for me and my eyes are burning from the bright light coming from my netbook. It's blinding me! A-Anyway, please be patient for the next chapter and I will try to make it longer than todays :)

Also, can you please read my friends stories! Her name is **MakaAlbarn888** and she has some awesome Soul Eater and Ghost Hunt fics, so please read them! Thank you!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Gena346, Tora Sohma, FruitsBasketLover00,**

**BooBearPurpleHead, MakaAlbarn888, cashirecat1, ****Buyo123!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

A large tall wall filled the whole are in front of us, taking up a few acres. A large wooden door stood in the middle of the wall leading to the inside while smaller entrances stood further down the wall. The wall was so tall that I couldn't see anything inside, just the top of some slated roofs.

"Welcome to the Sohma house," Yuki smiled as he shuffled me around in his arms. "Can I walk please?" I asked, my legs were like lead since I hadn't walked around for a while. "No yet, we need to get you inside first." He laughed softly, pulling me closer to chest as we bounded up and over the wall. Yuki landed in a crouch, standing up tall as I looked around in amazement.

There were many small houses around the inside of the wall, spreading on for miles long. Small stones formed little paths that went around in twirls and bends all around the little houses. A thin blue stream ran through the section of the pebbled-path; holding lush green lilypads on the surface where an odd white lily would lay. There were trees and bushery everywhere while long wooden fences shot between the houses; sectioning each of them off to their own properties.

It's very big, like their own personal town. "It's very quiet here," I breathed finding no other living creature around. "That's because the people inside the gate are preparing for New Year. The outside people will help out since it's a very busy time of the year." Yuki replied, walking down one of the stone paths.

"Inside and outside people?"

"When we came into the house, we walked past a field filled with lots of trees right? Well that's where the outside people live, they are usually the people who serve our family. The inside people are where we are; inside the walls. A smaller wall extends off and surrounds the outside area of the Sohma house but we didn't see it since we were so high in the trees. There's about 100 people living on the outside and an average of 50 living on the inside." He explained.

It's a world where a regular person like me can't step into...

"People who live inside seem to be those who are the twelve zodiacs or those who know about our secret. Akito doesn't know about your knowledge of the zodiac secret so he might get very angry or could even erase your memory..." Yuki's smile faded at the thought.

"Erase my memory?" I pondered.

"Yes, one of the twelve zodiacs has a power that can erase a persons memory." He said as we walked past the many houses. "Who is Akito?" I asked, wondering who this well-known person could be. "He is the head of the Sohma family. You cannot disobey his orders otherwise he will literally kill you."

"W-Wow," I gulped feeling my eyes widen a fraction at the words he spoke. Kill? "So what do you have to do with the Sohma family?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow before saying, "I am one of the twelve zodiacs." A smile pulled at the corners of my mouth, showing my teeth. "You're a zodiac!? That's brilliant!" I giggled, swinging my legs back and forth. "Which of the zodiacs are you?"

"I am the rat." The long section of his hair covered his eyes, not making them visible at my angle.

"Wait a moment, if you're a zodiac then how come your hugging me? Wouldn't you change into your zodiac?" I asked him; my mind going into a confused state.

"I have a special ring that can only be used for a certain amount of times, stopping me from turning into my zodiac when coming into contact with the opposite sex. But it's nearly out of use," he peered down at the silver ring around his index finger where a small blue gem shone in the middle of it.

"By the way, where are we going?" I pondered finding myself in a different place. "I'm taking you to Shigure's house."

"Shigure? Is he a zodiac too?"

"Yes," Yuki chuckled at my obsession with the zodiacs. "Oh, do you want me to put you down now?" I nodded my head and Yuki gently placed me on the ground before pulling on a few of the nettings strands. A small click went off before the net released me; tucking itself up into a ball which Yuki shoved into his pocket.

"This way, Miss Honda."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 22nd September 2012

**Symm:** I know, it's another short chapter :( I've just had so much on my mind recently with family issues and that so my mind isn't very focused right now. If anyone has any ideas then I'll be happy to listen to them since I'm in a bit of a pickle with this story right now :D

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**RAWR-I-LOVE-CRY, Angels on the Moon23, sixandfour, .10690,**

**BooBearPurpleHead, the-writing-vampire, FruitsBasketLover00, rephiamluvers123,**

**cashirecat1, Guest, MakaAlbarn888, Dia8Buyo, ****innocentanimefan!**

**Guest: Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

I followed Yuki through a maze of small trees until we came upon a large house. Yuki stepped up on to the platform, helping me up with him before sliding the paper door across. "Shigure?" He called through the empty house, getting no reply. "Why, who is this pretty lady?" A man with black hair and brown eyes appeared behind me, making me jump. "This is Tohru Honda, the white crow." Yuki told the man, pulling me away from him.

"The white crow?" His eyes widened. I sighed, "Why does everyone keep calling me that? Am I the only one who doesn't know what the white crow is?" My voice strained. Yuki covered his mouth, stifling his laugh while Shigure just let his loose. "You don't even know about yourself? That's hilarious!" He fell to the ground, rolling around in laughter. I don't find this hilarious at all.

My lip fell into a pout as the man continued to laugh, causing tears to prick in my eyes. "Y-Yuki..." I sniffled, rubbing my eyes. "Stop that you stupid dog!" Yuki kicked Shigure, halting his laughter. "Sorry Tohru," he stood up and took my hand. "Why did you call him a dog?"

Shigures expression showed he was panicking as he began to blabber. "Y-You see my dear Tohru, what Yuki meant was that he was calling me a dog, as in a lecherous perv-"

"You don't have to lie Shigure, Tohru knows about the zodiacs." Yuki told him before turning towards me. "He is the dog zodiac."

"T-The dog zodiac? That's my sign!" I automatically leapt at him, knocking us both to the ground and a _poof_ noise went; surrounding the room with sparkly smoke. A dog sat in my lap with a frown on his face. "S-Sorry, I can't control myself that much when there's a zodiac around." I laughed nervously, releasing the dog.

"It's OK, but does Akito know about this?"

"I-"

"No, but your going to tell him aren't you." Yuki sighed, helping me back up while Shigure wagged his tail. "Yes, I might as well tell him now out of the way, it will make him...less angered. Don't leave the house until I come back!" The dog grabbed his clothes with his sharp canine teeth and ran out the door. A few minutes later another _poof_ noise went off outside as well as some cursing from the dog.

I wonder how bad this Akito guy really is.

* * *

"I thought you said it wouldn't take us long to reach the house!" Hiro complained as we stopped outside a small wall that ran around the forest we had exited from. "It shouldn't have! Maybe we're on the opposite side of the wall?" I sighed, dropping the reigns. "You wait here and look after the carriage, I'll go check out the area to see if it's clear."

I didn't wait to get a reply from the boy since I took off quickly, jumping over the wall and into a sprint. I ran past many trees and plants until a row of houses came into view. My back hit the side of one of them and I peaked my head around the corner, finding many more houses. The air was filled with laughter and singing voices from the many crowds of people running around with decorations and food. "H-Hurry! It's not long till the festival," a woman ran by with a cart filled with flowers in the shape of the zodiacs.

"That's right, it will be New Years soon." I said to myself, pulling my head away. Without a moment of thought, I flew through the trees back to the carriage. The tigress was awake, sitting in my vacant seat next to her arrogant brother. "So?" The sheep asked.

"It's way to busy to go through, unless we can blend in with the trees or something. We cannot take the carriage, but _can_ take the horse." I smirked. "What do you mean?" Kisa yawned. "You'll see."

_10 minutes later_

"Hurry up Storm! Don't just stroll through the town, you've got to get us out of here as quick as possible!" I hissed at the horse, digging my claws into the pouch as she picked up speed.

We had ditched the carriage deep in the forest, packing all of our essentials on Storm. The three of us changed into our zodiac forms and are currently hiding in the satchels on the horses back. We managed to get her to move over the wall and are now in the town. I don't know if it will work, but it's worth a shot.

I felt myself bounce slightly when Storm began to gallop, the sound of annoyed people came from around us. "Who is the owner of this horse?" A man yelled, causing me to peek my small head out of the bag. "Get out of the way!" Another man said, nearly bumping into us.

"Hurry Storm!" Kisa whispered only loud enough for the horse and me to hear. Storm suddenly stood on her hind legs and let out a loud neigh when an old women threw a bag of apples at us. "Go on!" She croaked. "Get out of here filly," she grabbed another apple but Storm bumped the angry woman away and continued to run. "K-Kyo.." Kisa whimpered from the other side of the horse.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wondering what could be wrong. "We have a problem, a _big_ problem!" Hiro said when a sudden _poof_ sounded. "Don't tell me she-"

"She did!" Hiro yelled. I climbed out of the satchel and gasped, finding Kisa sitting on the floor and a massive crowd of people surrounding us. "It's the Tiger Zodiac!" People whispered, edging closer to us.

"We're screwed."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 29th September 2012

**Symm:** I love Kyo's idea, it's so funny...except when they get caught. Now both Tohru _and_ Kyo are in trouble with someone. Let's just hope Akito doesn't do anything rash about the situation revolving around Tohru.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**mystery8icarus, cashirecat1, Kurosakura2025,**

**FruitsBasketLover00, onceuponaprincess16, RAWR-I-LOVE-CRY,**

**the-writing-vampire, MakaAlbarn888, innocentanimefan!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Oh my, it's one of the sacred zodiacs!" The crowd of people cried, hurrying down onto their knees. "Quick! Bow, before Akito finds out about us not being respectful enough!" A woman cried, bowing forward as the crowd followed her lead.

"K-Kyo!" Kisa stood to her feet, clutching onto Storms saddle. "Kisa, hurry back on to the horse," Hiro changed back to normal, landing beside his sister.

"It's the Sheep zodiac! What an eventful day," the people cried happily. "We have two zodiacs in the outer part of the Sohma house." Damn, if I don't get these two out of here then Akito will surely find out about the commotion. But I can't transform back since the cat is banned from the house.

"Hiro!" I whispered harshly to the boy, getting his attention. "Grab Kisa and climb onto Storm, we can't catch anymore attention!" Hiro nodded, grabbing his sisters hand.

"W-Wait," a little girl said. "Didn't the Tiger and Sheep zodiacs run away from the Sohma house, therefore being banned?" My eyes widened in fear, shocked that a young child would even know this information. "Hurry!" I yelled, shoving my head out of the satchel.

"IT'S THE CAT! QUICK, GET AWAY! HE'S CURSED," the little girls mother yelled, dragging her daughter back into the crowd. Screams and shouts began to rise up all around us, causing Storm to back up.

Taking the advantage, Hiro threw his sister onto the saddle before climbing up behind her; grabbing the reigns. "Go Storm!" He whipped the white reigns, making the black horse rear up, moving into a run. "Yes!" I smiled, ignoring the crowd as they ran back to their homes, all screaming in panic at my sudden appearance.

"That was close." Kisa sighed, leaning into Storms neck when we had vacated the area. The large wall blocking the inner part of the Sohma house stood in front of us, covering a whole three acres of land. "It's just as I remembered it to be." I gasped, not being able to keep my form any longer.

My body poofed back into my human form and I quickly grabbed my clothes, shoving them on swiftly. The two zodiacs shook with fear as their memories returned, from when they had run away. "Don't worry, we'll get Tohru back as soon as possible and then we're out of here."

* * *

"Yuki, Tohru!" Shigure huffed, bursting through the door in his human form. "A-Akito wants to speak to you both." Yuki's expression faltered as he gripped my sleeve. "What's wrong?" I whispered to him, not getting a reply.

"Yuki had some...bad memories with Akito." Shigure said. "So it's best if you get Akito's full attention rather than Yuki since it might not end well. For either of us," he sighed, ruffling his hair.

"OK," I nodded, having a weird urge to unfold my wings since they've been frozen for a while. "Yuki, do you think you could take the spell off my wings, please? I promise I won't run away," I smiled, hoping he would grant my only wish.

"Oh, of course Miss Honda!" He nodded. "I forgot about that, sorry." He took a step back from me, lifting his hands. "You'll need to unfold your wings since the device is between your feathers." He said, signalling to my back. I bowed my head, not able to complete his command.

"I-I can't..." I mumbled.

"Y-You can't? Why not Tohru," he asked. "I haven't been able to bring them out since the other day. I tried, but they just wouldn't budge." I said, ashamed of my weak power.

"I think I can get them out. The freezing device must have frozen the bones in your wings, stopping their movements." Yuki replied, pressing down on a certain part of my spine. I let out a yelp when my wings sprung from my back; Yuki smiling in relief. "Thank you!" I hugged him, noticing a small flash coming from his hand. The silver ring on his finger glowed, the blue gem in the middle turned white.

"What happened to it?"

"Looks like Yuki only has one more use left in the ring before it dissolves." Shigure told me, fiddling with his collar. "Now hurry up and take the device from Tohru's wings, Yuki. We don't want to keep Akito waiting."

Yuki gave me a smile before pushing his fingers through my wings, sending off a ticklish sensation through my back. "Thanks," I said when he pulled out the small circular object. My wings felt numb as a tingling feeling ran through them.

"It's best if you keep them in your back since you won't be able to move them properly yet." He said, watching as Shigure began to make his way to the door. "Come on you two, we've got to go!" The dog grinned, pulling us with him.

"Coming!" We followed him through the gardens past the many houses until we came upon the main part of the building that was sectioned off from the others. "We're here," he said.

My throat went dry as a shiver ran through me, making my bones go stiff. "You'll be fine," Yuki patted my back. "R-Right..." I nodded, taking a step through the open door; leading into Akito's house.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 6th October 2012

**Symm:** HAPPY 7,000 VIEWS EVERYONE! Hehe, I can't believe I've had so many on this story :3 I went to London yesterday for an art trip, and I have a really bad cold. I had to be at the school at 6:45am and didn't come home till gone 10:30pm last night. My throat is killing, I have a runny nose and a horrible headache. All I've been getting are colds and illnesses! I feel so unlucky T.T

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**IsabellaTsukiyomi, BooBearPurpleHead, the-writing-vampire,**

**Abbe, cashirecat1, onceuponaprincess16,**

**Sam2413, Dia8Buyo, innocentanimefan,**

**MakaAlbarn888!**

**Abbe: Lol, I wrote some more! :D Thanks for the review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

A young man stood with his back to us, staring out of the open door beside him. He was wearing a dull patterned robe that draped to the floor, slightly trailing as he moved. His light black hair was spiked at the bottom, leaving two thick pieces to curve around his face.

"Please sit," he said, turning around. He sat down in front of us, showing no emotion in his dark eyes.

"Sit behind me, Tohru." Yuki whispered, signalling to the plump white pillow behind his grey one. I nodded, automatically bending down on my knees, keeping my hands on my lap and my back straight. Shigure did the same, but sat directly in front of me.

"I heard that you've been a bit naughty, Yuki." Akito's voice deepened, a sly smile filling his face. "Why haven't you visited me in a while?"

"I was busy," Yuki stated, looking at the wood panelled floor. "I'm not your pet, I can do as I like."

"Oh, you shouldn't talk to your master like that my dear, _Yuki_." Akito teased, looking straight at the helpless boy. "And you've even told a peasant about our secret." He stood from his seat, walking over to the crouched boy. "Maybe I should take you to that special room again..." He trailed off, placing his hand on Yuki's arm. "...It's always your fault after all-"

"Please stop!" I jumped from my seat and pushed Akito away from him when I noticed the distortion on his face. His eyes showed the pain, as if he was remembering his awful memories. "I-I'm sorry, he just didn't..."

"Tohru Honda," Akito plainly said. "It's not right for a _fragile_ girl like you to know of our secret. Maybe I should get Hatori to erase your memories of us..."

"E-Erase?"

"Leave her alone," Yuki growled, a stern look to his eyes as he regained his senses.

"It's your fault Yuki." Akito said. "It's always your fault!"

"Wait!" I blurted, quickly covering my mouth. "I-I..." I removed my hands from my mouth, looking Akito right in the eye. "It's not Yuki's fault that I learnt about the zodiacs, it's mine. He wasn't even there when I first found out!"

"Who told you!" Akito's facial expression turned to anger. "WHO TOLD YOU!?" He stormed over to me and grabbed my hair roughly, yanking my head down. "TELL ME! NOW!"

"I-I won't!" I cried, feeling the tears prick in my eyes.

"HATORI! WHERE IS HATORI!?" He yelled, pulling me by the hair as Yuki and Shigure hurried over, trying to calm him down. "I WANT HER MEMORIES ERASED! NOW!" He pushed my head lower, straining my neck.

"A-Akito! I know what it feels like, to be alone for many years without people acknowledging you with their true feelings." I whispered, my neck tingling from the pain I felt in my neck.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!" He shouted.

"I'm just l-like you. I've been alone for sixteen years, and didn't even see the sun or moon once! But now I have. I'm overjoyed and can't believe the sight of the beautiful world around me."

"A-Alone..." He said.

I nodded, gripping the pillow underneath me. A sudden feeling came from my back, telling me to obey. My wings want to come out. "I'm s-sorry." I whispered letting my wings go free.

Akito leant back in surprise, slowly releasing my hair as he became transfixed on my wings. "The white crow..." He whispered, hesitantly reaching for my wings.

"It's OK," I whispered, stretching my wings out wider. Curiosity filled his eyes as grabbed my left wing, stroking his fingers across the feathers.

"Akito..?" Shigure said, touching his arm.

"What?" Akito snatched his hands back, releasing my wing. "I'm fine. Leave me alone," he turned away. "Tohru can keep her knowledge of the zodiacs for now, and will be staying with the pair of you."

"T-Thank you!" I cried, standing from my seat.

"Come on Tohru, let's go." Yuki said as he headed for the exit. Shigure pushed me gently from behind, telling me to follow him as we exited the house. But I couldn't help but look back, to see Akito gazing out the window with his arm outstretched where a small white bird flew onto his finger; bringing a smile to his face.

Maybe my wings reminded him of a bird.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 13th October 2012

**Symm:** I was off school yesterday since I was ill with a fever T.T I like my Fridays since I have triple art and triple psychology, but I missed them, again! Since I was in London last Friday on an Art trip. I know this chapter is quite short, but I've been busy lately with homework and school!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**xXCherrydawnXx, FruitsBasketLover00, the-writing-vampire,**

**onceuponaprincess16, Guest, AelitaOfTheWolves,**

**BooBearPurpleHead, cashirecat1!**

**Guest: Well, he sort of did the same thing from the anime but it was not as bad.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"That went well, I suppose." Shigure sighed, ruffling his hair.

"You suppose? It was lucky that he didn't hit Tohru!" Yuki yelled, clenching his fists in anger. "I don't know what to think of this situation," he looked at me. "Is your head OK?"

"O-Oh, yes! I'm totally fine!" I smiled, ignoring the small pain from the back of my head. "See?" I pulled the ends of my hair up to show them. "No pain at a-all," my eyes began to water. Ouch, it hurts a lot!

"That's good then." Shigure patted my head, making the pain worse but I kept my head straight and didn't show my hurt emotions at all. "We have a spare room which you will be staying in, Tohru."

"I-I can't possible be a burden for you! At least let me help out to pay you back for my living fees. Maybe I could do the house chores, like cleaning, making dinner and doing the washing?" I said, fiddling with my fingers in a nervous way.

"Of course! That would be very helpful, thank you Tohru!" Shigure smiled as we arrived at his house. He slid the paper door open and walked inside, leaving me and Yuki behind.

"Are you going in, Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked politely.

"Y-Yes!" I stuttered, rushing inside. "You know, you don't have to call me Miss. Honda, Yuki. Tohru is fine," I said, lowering my head.

"A-Are you sure? I mean..."

"Yes! It's fine," I giggled as his face turned a deep red. "Go, on!"

"Thank you, T-Tohru." His blush deepened in colour which only made me laugh harder.

"Yay!" I shut the paper door behind us and followed Yuki into the kitchen. "Oh my..." The kitchen didn't look like a kitchen at all! There were piles of food bags and rubbish filling the whole area, making it reek. I had to pinch my noise to stop the smell from polluting my senses since it was that bad.

"I think I'll start my job straight away!" I cried, running around the house for an apron and cleaning supplies.

"Tohru? Do you need any help-"

"No, this is my job Yuki. I can do this!" I pumped my fist into the air and pulled the peach coloured apron over my head, tieing the loose strands behind my back in a neat bow. "Here I go!" I grabbed a few of the bags and began to pick up the pieces of waste, throwing it all into the bag. Once it was full, I did the same process again; but with a new bag.

I managed to get rid of the rubbish and had a total of nine full trash bags. I disposed of them straight away and began to scrub the floor with a small sponge that fit perfectly in my hand. I was on my hands and knees for a while and my back started to ache. Yuki and Shigure came in a few times to check on me before wandering off and doing something else to pass the time.

I rinsed out the sponge and looked at the sparkling kitchen. I was done. Yuki walked into the room just as I packed everything away and had washed my hands, removing the apron.

"Wow, you finished already?" He gasped, looking around the place. "And you even got rid of the smell!"

I nodded, proud with myself. "It was worth the hard work."

"Hey, what's that?" He pointed at the small machine sitting on the counter top.

"That? It's a rice machine. I found it in between the rubbish and bags. I had to scrub it down for a while to get the mold and dirt off."

"I didn't even know we had something like that.." He trailed off, leaning against the counter.

"You don't mind if I go for a walk, do you? I need to clear my head a bit," I massaged my forehead, getting rid of the crease lines.

"OK, don't wander too far." He began to walk away but stopped, turning around. "Stay clear of Hatori if possible, he _could_ erase your memories."

I nodded, pulling my hair to one side. "OK, see you in a bit!" I waved him off and walked out the door, shutting it gently behind me.

* * *

"Why are we hiding behind this bush again?" Kisa asked, kneeling on the ground.

"Nobody will see us here, it's the perfect place to hide." I said, peeping through the bush. "OK, let's move!" I crawled away from the bush and hid behind a tree. "Come on!" I whispered to Kisa who shook her head.

"I can't move, my legs have gone numb from leaning on them for so long!"

"Give me your hand," Kisa did as her brother instructed and used him to stand up. "You OK now?" Hiro asked her.

"Yes, thank you!" She hugged him before running over to me. "What are we doing now?"

"We need to get near Shigures house, that's where Tohru is probably being held captive."

"But what if we bump into Akito?" Hiro replied.

"Yes, what indeed, my little sheep. It's nice to see you and the tiger again, but not as much as the cursed _cat_." A voice said from behind.

* * *

"Oh Kami, I think I'm lost..." I looked around, finding rows of trees and many pebbled paths stretching off in different directions. "Which way is Shigures house?"

I wandered around for a bit, hoping his house would peek out somewhere; but it didn't. "I really am lost! What if I'm stuck here for days? Without any food or water, left alone in the wilderness-" I bumped into something solid and warm, falling to the ground. "S-Sorry!" I shook my head, getting rid of the dizziness.

"Ah, you must be the girl who has knowledge of the zodiacs. It's nice to meet you, Tohru Honda." The man said.

"H-Hello..."

"My name is Hatori," he extended his hand.

Oh no, this is the man I'm supposed to stay clear of. "N-Nice to meet you, Hatori." I flinched, hesitantly accepting his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 20th October 2012

**Symm:** Ugh, I have a sore throat T.T I hate the cold weather! I just want it to snow, it hasn't snowed properly in 2 years! We've only had small bits of frost and droplets of snow which is boring since you can't even make a snowball out of it. Why am I always the first one to catch a cold in my family?

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Sam2413, Katwizzle, GaGaKatyNickiTaylorKesha,**

**suvra2001, Rinny300, YOLO7,**

**cashirecat1, Nobody Special, innocentanimefan,**

**BooBearPurpleHead, the-writing-vampire, xXCherrydawnXx!**

**Nobody Special: Haha, I'm like that sometimes since it takes SOOO long to log in! Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

What am I supposed to do!? Yuki told me to stay clear of this man, but here he is, standing _right_ in front of me! I looked up at him, noticing the long piece of hair that covered his one eye. That's strange, is he blind or something?

"I heard that Akito said you can keep your memories," he said with no expression on his face.

"Y-Yes," I smiled. "It took a while..." My voice trailed off since I didn't know what to say.

"Hm," was all he said. A cold wind blew our way, whipping my hair around in a frantic fashion while the long piece of hair over Hatori's eye blew upwards; showing his eye. It was a dim colour, not looking like his other eye. Maybe it doesn't work?

"A-Are you blind?" I blurted, quickly covering my mouth. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud!" I bowed continuously.

"It's fine," he dismissed me with the turning of his back. "Follow me."

"O-OK..." I hurried after him, copying his steps and pace. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"A-Akito," Kisa gasped, backing away.

"Kisa, it's nice to see you again. Why did you run away?" Akito said in a deadly tone, holding her gaze.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run away," she cried, hiding behind her brother who was glaring at the man.

"We've got some..._catching up_ to do, I'd say." He smirked, edging closer to the siblings.

"_Akito_." I growled. "Leave them alone."

"Ah, it's you."

"Yeah, I do have a name you know." I said, ruffling my hair in aggravation.

"What are you doing here? You're only allowed here on New Years," Akito said, ignoring his previous line.

"I came to get back my angel."

"_Your_ angel?"

"Yes, _mine_." I declared with a sly smirk.

"Little cat, that girl cannot leave the Sohma House until I am finished with her. So until that time is up, she will not be going anywhere." He replied.

"What? She's not even a Sohma-"

"But she knows of our secret." He cut me off, making a vein pop in my forehead. "She is staying at Shigures house with Yuki, as well as _you_." He pointed his long skinny finger my way.

"I am not staying with that damned rat!" I yelled, clenching my fists.

"Yes you are." Akito said with no emotion. "And the tiger and sheep can move in with their mother. She's been very worried about the pair of you."

"Fine, but we can still see Tohru right?"

"Of course," he smiled; sending shivers through the three zodiacs.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 27th October 2012

**Symm:** I'm so sorry it's short! I didn't have any ideas at all and I'm too tired to think. Sorry, but if anyone has any ideas to help then I'd be happy to listen. PLEASE HELP ME!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**BooBearPurpleHead, onceuponaprincess16, new-Necro03,**

**Vivien G, anime-loverXD567, the-writing-vampire,**

**Nobody Special, Roman Catholic, cashirecat1,**

**xXCherrydawnXx, innocentanimefan, Dia8Buyo!**

**Nobody Special: Wow, I guess 13 is unlucky. I was born on March 13th on a FRIDAY! I'm so glad it wasn't in October XD Thanks for the review!**

**Vivien G: Lol, it is one of the Sohma's! Thank you :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"W-Where are we?" I asked Hatori as we stopped outside one of the main houses. The house looked exactly like Shigure's, except the colour was a dark wood-like brown.

"This is my house," he said, sliding the door across.

"Wow, it looks like a typical Japanese house!" I smiled, sitting down on one of the plush cushions beside the large wooden table in the middle of the room.

Hatori sat opposite me, staring at the ceiling. "I never thought Akito would let you keep your memories. I thought he would get me to erase your knowledge of the zodiacs, the complete opposite."

"A-Ano, I won't tell anyone about you all being zodiacs..." My smile vanished. "I-I actually don't...have any friends to be honest...but it's OK since I have Yuki and Kyo!"

Hatori stared at me, showing on emotion. He sighed, letting a small smile appear on his face. "You have plenty of friends, Tohru. Even if you were locked up in that tower for sixteen years, you have progressed well."

"Y-You know about that?"

He nodded, looking me in the eyes. "Akito told me a little, but not much. Maybe you could tell me about it more one day?" He suggested, standing from his seat.

"Y-Yes!" I giggled, bowing in appreciation.

"Would you like some tea?" He began making his way to kitchen.

"Thanks, that would be great." I said, fidgeting in my seat.

A few minutes later, Hatori came back in carrying two thin cups. They were green with thick ridges etched into the outside and a thin base. Small puffs of steam rose from the cups, floating up to the ceiling where they vanished into thin air.

I accepted the cup from his extended hand, blowing away the steam and taking a sip. "This is great!" I told him, taking another sip. "What kind is this?"

"Green tea," he replied, his hair swishing sideways from the small amount of wind that traveled through the tight gap beside the door. "Do...never mind." He looked away, looking as if he wanting to say something.

"What is it?" I urged him on, giving him a smile.

"Do you know what snow becomes?"

My smile grew wider. I know this. "It becomes spring, of course!"

Hatori looked surprised by my answer, staring at me with his wide eyes. I shrank back, not believing in myself as much.

"D-Did I say the wrong thing?" I questioned him.

He snapped out of his trance, ruffling his hair. "No, someone I knew said the exact same thing before. You remind me of her."

"I-I'll collect in the cups!" I stuttered, grabbing my half-full cup as well as Hatori's empty one. I ran away from the table over one of the pillows. My foot suddenly went from underneath me, causing me to fall to the ground. "Ah!"

Warm hands wrapped around my waist, cushioning my fall. I peeked through my closed eyes, finding nothing underneath me. I rolled over, gasping. A small seahorse lay on the floor, looking knocked out. "H-Hatori!? Is that you?" I cried, picking him up.

"W-What do I do!? Hot water? Cold water? What do I need to do to him?!" I panicked, running to the bathroom. "A-A mixture will do!" I plugged the hole in the bath, running both taps as I layed Hatori down in the water.

I ran out, tidying away the shattered cups and cleaning up the tea; before walking back to the bathroom. Hatori stood there in his clothes, drying his hair with a towel. He spotted me by the door, bowing respectfully.

"That was quite a fall there," he hung the towel up. "You are exactly like that person." He chuckled softly.

"S-Sorry! I should have watched where I was going," I bowed apologetically.

"It's fine, be more careful next time."

"Y-Yes!" I followed him back into the living room. "You're a seahorse," I giggled with a blush.

"The actual name is a Dragon-"

"Hatori! Hatori, are you there?" A boy's voice came from outside. The door slid open, revealing a young boy with bright blonde hair and light brown eyes. "Ah, is that Tohru?"

"H-Hello!" I waved as he sat down beside me. "I'm Tohru Honda."

"My name is Momiji!" He grinned, shaking my hand. "Tohru! Do you want to see what zodiac I am?"

"You're a zodiac-" He pounced at me, enveloping us in smoke.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 3rd November 2012

**Symm:** I know it's short, but at least it is longer than the previous chapter :) Merlin is on in a minute so that's why I had to cut it short, sorry again!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Arerdem Silverstar, Year ofthe tiger, kyolover52,**

**sugarpie123, hpfan10101, Dia8Buyo,**

**cashirecat1, the-writing-vampire, Nobody Special,**

**xXCherrydawnXx, innocentanimefan, Sam2413!**

**Nobody Special: Haha, yep! That's why I wished to live in Japan so I could have a full two days of celebrating! XD Thanks!**

**Year ofthe tiger: Sorry for the wait, I update every Saturday incase you don't already know :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 26**

A small rabbit with red beady eyes sat on top of my head. He smiled, stroking my brown hair with his tiny pale paws and nose. "M-Momiji?" I pulled the rabbit off my head and looked into his eyes.

"Hallo! Est ist mir!" He said in a different language, surprising me.

"Was that German?"

"Ja! I said hello, it's me," he laughed.

"So you're a zodiac?" I asked the rabbit, placing him down in front of me.

"Ja, can't you tell?" He smirked as a poof of smoke filled the room.

I let out a startled gasp as Momiji stood with his back to me, fully naked. "S-Sorry!" I shrieked, looking away. I felt the deep blush spread across my face as Hatori sighed in the background, handing the zodiac his clothes.

"Momiji, I'm curious on how old you are." I smiled, turning back around when he had changed.

"He is a year older than you Tohru. Kyo and Yuki are the same age as you too, so Momiji is a year above." Hatori replied for him.

"W-What!?" I yelled, jumping back. "I thought he was younger than me!"

"Nope, I am one year older than you!" Momiji laughed, poking my nose gently with his index finger. "It's nice to finally meet you, Tohru!"

"How does everyone know who I am?" I grumbled, wanting to know the reason since it was bugging me somehow.

"Becuase Akito spread around that no one is to hurt you. Plus, you are the very first outsider to learn about the zodiacs yourself."

"Oh..." I said, realising what he was saying. "So there really are twelve zodiacs?"

"Ja! How many of the twelve have you met so far?" Momiji asked as Hatori settled himself back down against the table.

"The rat, the tiger, the sheep, the dragon, the dog, the rabbit," Momiji grinned when I said his zodiac. "And the cat!"

"Y-You've met Kyo!?" Momiji gasped, grabbing my hand.

I nodded, confusion sweeping my face.

"How did you meet him?" Momiji urged me on, raising his brow.

"H-He saved me."

"But how did he save you!?" Two little rabbit ears poked out of his head as his face drew nearer to mine, making me nervous.

"He-"

"Momiji, do not push the matters any further. Akito has told everyone not to ask about Tohru Honda's past, and you know that." Hatori said, attracting our attention.

"I know, sorry Tohru." Momiji sulked.

"I-It's OK!" I patted his head, standing up. "I-I think I'd better head back."

"That's fine, if you need any help then come find me." Hatori said, looking up at me.

"I will, thanks for having me Hatori. See you again, Momiji!" I waved him off before walking back through the gardens.

It took me a while to get back to Shigure's since I got lost a few times, ending up retracing my steps and going around in circles. Once I managed to find the familiar house, I opened the door to a room filled with shouting and loud noises.

"S-Shigure..?" I called through just as a plate was thrown past my head. "Ack!" I ducked as another one came my way, just missing my head. "What's going on!" I crawled into the room, finding Yuki holding a pile of plates and Shigure panicking over the mess of his house.

My eyes trailed over the person standing opposite, his bright orange hair sparking a memory of mine. "K-Kyo!?"

* * *

Shigure's house stood in front of me. A cool breeze blew around the tree's, rustling the thin branches and leaves.

"I guess I'd better get it over and done with," I sighed, ruffling my short orange hair.

I slid the door open with a flick of the wrist, walking into the house. "Shigure! Are you there?" I called out to the perverted dog, not getting an answer. "Hello? Anybody home!"

"Will you _please_ lower your voice?" Yuki said from behind me, making a vein pop.

"No, I'll shout as loud as I want!" I yelled, raising my voice just to annoy him.

"What a way to greet me." Yuki growled, walking away into the kitchen.

"H-Hey! Where are you going!?" I shouted, punching one of the paper doors.

"Ahh!" Shigure ran down the stairs at the noise of the paper splitting. "Kyo!" He examined the door before sighing, pulling out a roll of cellotape from his pocket. He ripped off a piece of the sticky material and taped it over the hole.

"It's not my fault, blame Yuki!"

Shigure chuckled, slipping the tape back into his pocket. "You always make an entrance don't you Kyo?"

"I s'pose. Have you seen Tohru around?"

"Tohru? As in Tohru Honda?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"Who else?"

"She went out for a walk not that long ago." He said as Yuki walked out of the kitchen with a stack of plates in his hand.

"What are you gonna do with those-" A plate shot at my face, knocking my head back. "YOU DAMN RAT!" I picked up the table by the leg and threw it at him; causing the the cups and cover on the table to break into pieces on the floor. He ducked, letting the table crash into the wall as Shigure had a panick attack at the state of his house.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Shigure cried, trying to scrounge his good items from our battle.

"SHUT UP, SHIGURE!" Yuki and I said in unison.

"Don't copy me!" I yelled, ducking one of the plates.

"Shut up you dull cat, you are ruining Shigure's house." Yuki glared, throwing a pair of plates.

One hit me in the head while the other shot out the room, making a crashing noise.

Quiet footsteps came from behind, drawing my attention as a sweet voice said, "Kyo!?"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 11th November 2012

**Symm:** I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was over my nan's all day since my cousin's were over. They all decided to 'play' fight and my 3-year-old cousin was jumping on my back and legs, so now I'm aching all over O.o They're mad! All of them!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**BooBearPurpleHead, madmc97, Rebecca, Alone with only ME,**

**the-writing-vampire, AngelOfIndifference, cashirecat1, rephiamluvers123,**

**KendraGreycloud, Natalie Potter The Time Lady, xXCherrydawnXx, innocentanimefan,**

**suvra2001, Sam2413!**

**Rebecca: Yay! Welcome back :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"How come you took so long?" I asked as Yuki threw another plate at me. I grabbed it in mid-air, throwing it back at him. "Stop it, rat boy!"

"Not until you apologize for shouting," Yuki replied, raising another plate.

"Y-Yuki! Please don't ruin Shigure's house anymore!" Tohru cried, looking at Shigure who was using the wall as leverage to stop himself from falling.

"My h-house...is not a house a-anymore..." He collapsed, falling onto the couch.

Tohru gasped, running over to him.

I sighed, "He'll be fine Tohru. Don't go near that pervert." I ruffled my hair as she turned my way.

"OK, then I'll come see you!" She smiled, hurrying to my side. "I haven't seen you in ages-" She slipped on one of the pieces of wood, falling down.

"Tohru!" I yelled, lunging across the room towards her falling form. I grabbed her arms and twirled us around in the air as Yuki tried to catch her at the same time. A big poof of smoke surrounded us as I felt myself shrink. "Damn!"

* * *

I looked around in a daze, finding a field of smoke around me. "Y-Yuki? Kyo?" I sat up, feeling fabric under my hands. "Where did you guys go?" I used my hand to waft away the smoke, clearing the room.

An orange cat sat on my lap and an almost silver rat lay sprawled across my legs. "Kyo! Are you OK?" I picked him up, looking him over. Whew, no damage has been done. "Thank you for catching me." I put him back on my lap, stroking his head in reassurance.

"I'm fine, Tohru." Kyo growled, standing on all fours. "Silly girl, all you do is fall."

"Sorry," I bowed my head. "I didn't mean to fall, I am just clumsy." I threaded my fingers through the fur on his back, gently rubbing back and forth.

"Don't worry Tohru, it was an accident." The little rat scratched his head, standing up on his back feet.

"Is that you, Yuki?" I asked, staring at his purple orbs. The rat nodded, walking up my legs as Kyo shot him a glare. Yuki ignored him and I extended my hand for him to walk on; raising it up to my shoulder.

He hopped off my hand, landing gently on my shoulder. "Look's like my ring ran out of power," he pointed at the discarded piece of jewellery on the floor beside me.

The once blue gem was gone, replaced by a silver gem that almost blended in with the actual ring itself. "It was a pretty ring," I said picking it up. It slid around my finger, fitting in place. "O-Oh!" I went to take it off when Yuki stopped me, placing his little paw on my hand.

"It suits you," he smiled. "Keep it!"

"Yuki! I couldn't possibly-"

"Tohru, it's fine. I _want_ you to have it." He patted my hand.

"O-OK, thank you!" I giggled as a poof of smoke surrounded us once again. I covered my eyes, waiting for the boys to change before looking up.

Kyo scowled down at the ring on my hand, shoving Shigure off the couch. He slouched down into his seat, resting his head on his hand.

Yuki stepped over Shigure, sitting next to the cat who totally ignored him.

"Are you alright, Kyo?" I pondered, sitting in the middle of them.

"I'm fine," he growled, not even looking at me.

Have I done something wrong? Did I upset him somehow? "Kyo-"

"KYO!" A mad girl ran into the room, pouncing at Kyo. Her feet made contact with my back, throwing me off the couch and onto the floor. I stopped my head from hitting the floor by shoving my arms in front of me.

"Tohru!" Yuki said shocked, trying to help me up. But for some reason I couldn't look at him, all I could focus on was the girl sat beside Kyo; hugging him tightly.

I felt a sharp pang in my heart which confused me. What is this I feel? The girl looked like she was choking him, squeezing the oxygen out from his body.

"I missed you so much! My beloved Kyo!" She cried, grabbing him by the leg.

"Wait Kagura-"

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" She screamed, swinging him around by the leg.

I couldn't look away for the scene was so painful to watch. She's going to kill him! I stood up from my seat as the girl let go of Kyo's leg, throwing him out the room. His body flew through the roof, creating a large hole.

I acted on instinct, releasing my wings. I flew up to the roof after Kyo, grabbing his arm just as he nearly hit the ground outside. "Kyo!" I placed him down gently. "Are you-"

"Get your hands off _my_ Kyo."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 18th November 2012

**Symm:** I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! I got too indulged with finishing my homework and by the time I was halfway through, I gasped at the time because I had to get ready to see Breaking Dawn: Part 2! But I hope you liked this chapter, I'll type the next one up earlier so I can update it quicker on Saturday :) THANKS FOR THE **10,500 views!**

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Rebecca, FruitsBasketLover00, BooBearPurpleHead,**

**sakuyaXXitachi, cashirecat1, TohruKyoYuki,**

**Sam2413, innocentanimefan, xXCherrydawnXx,**

**the-writing-vampire!**

**Rebecca: Awesome, thank you very much!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

I looked around, staring at the girl. My wings furled around us in a protective way, sending out a warning to her. "What do you mean by _your_, Kyo?"

"Are you stupid or something?" She snorted.

"No, I'm quite intelligent actually." I scowled, my wings tingling.

"Well, if you were so intelligent then you would have gotten what I meant." She crossed her arms.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?" Kyo growled, standing to his feet.

"Why, I came to see you my beloved Kyo!" She ran over to him, pushing me away.

I furrowed my brows in anger, tensing my hands. My wings flapped by themselves, fading to a light grey.

"I'm not you're beloved!" Kyo backed away from her. "How did you find out I was here, anyway?"

"My love for you is so great that I felt the pulse of your heart as soon as you arrived!" She fluttered over to him.

"B-But that doesn't make any sense..." I said, drawing their attention. "I was never taught this, well, I don't think I was." I sighed. "Maybe I forgot it..." It never said anything about acting this way, right? Did my books tell me wrong?

"What are you babbling on about?" Kagura asked, confusion sweeping her face.

"N-Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Anyway, Kyo-kun." Kagura giggled. "I really missed you, so give me a hug!" She pulled him into an embrace.

In her eyes it probably look like she was hugging him gently but in my eyes she was suffocating him. "S-Stop!" I cried, getting another sharp pang in my heart.

My wings darkened in colour, almost turning to a black. A-Am I jealous?

"G-Get...off...K-Kagu-ra..." Kyo growled, struggling to break away from her embrace.

"You're hurting him!" I yelled, spreading my wings out.

"Stay out of this, you winged freak!" Kagura shouted, tightening her hold on Kyo. "This is none of your affair. Kyo belongs to me so go get your own cat!"

"W-Winged freak..?" I repeated the horrible insult, collapsing to the ground. I braced myself on the ground, letting my wings droop around my form. They had changed colour, replacing the grey with a blue as the tears rolled down my cheeks. Sadness, that's what I feel.

"Just because you're pretty doesn't mean that every single boy will fall to your knees!" Kagura snickered, releasing Kyo who fell forward; gasping for breath.

"L-Leave...her alone..." He panted, trying to stand.

That's right, I'm a weak person. I don't have anyone- "No, I have plenty of new friends." I said to myself, not attracting any attention.

"Are you alright, Tohru?" Kyo asked once he had regained his breath.

I shook my head, staring at the ground. Something bubbled in the pit of my stomach, sending nervous shivers through me. What's happening? Why does this feeling seem so familiar..?

My body rocked back and forth as the bubbling grew larger, travelling around my system.

"What are you doing?" Kagura laughed, fiddling with her hair. "You look like some sort of freak-"

"_Shut. Up._" My voice rang with a deep edge to it. My wings drew back, turning back to their usual colour. No, not this again. Please! I don't want to change into this!

My body erupted as a spark of lightning hit the ground, thrusting my body back. I felt my wing turn to black while the other stayed white, the feathers sharpening at the ends.

My nails grew outwards like a devils, only much darker. Two thin feathers slipped out from my arms and a loud roar sprang from my throat.

T-This is exactly like last time when I first encountered Reko. But why can I see much more of what I'm doing this time? C-Can I control myself better?

My wings flapped as I took to the air, leaving a great distance between myself and the ground. I turned around in a circle, closing my eyes as I continued to spin. My fingers grabbed the feathers sticking out from my arms as my eyes snapped open and my hands ripped the feathers out; throwing them directly at Kagura.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 1st December 2012

**Symm:** My computer is fixed, yay! Sorry for the wait everyone. This is last weeks chapter and todays chapter is up straight after this one so keep a look out for it ;) I can't believe it's the 1st December already! I've got an advent calendar, anyone else? t's got Santa holding up Rudolf who is trying to put a star on the christmas tree. It's so funny! What picture do you have on it!?

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

_(I've split these over this chapter and the next)_

**suvra2001, Fan-Of-FB, Rebecca,**

**frostbow, Jays Feather, KyoLover1100,**

**BloodyBlackFang, 0m3ga's Z3r0, narutorocks1239,**

**Sam2413, innocentanimefan, Dia8Buyo!**

**narutorocks1239: Yes they are!**

**Rebecca: Lol, you don't! Haha thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Watch out, Kagura!" I yelled, tackling her to the ground as the two feathers flew past us at the spot where the girl was standing seconds ago.

"K-Kyo!" She hugged me, nearly breaking my ribs. "What is wrong with her!?"

"There is nothing wrong with Tohru!" I yelled, pushing her away. "She is just different, like the rest of us."

"But-"

"No, just go away Kagura." I walked away from her, looking up at Tohru. I need to calm her down otherwise she will get out of control. "Tohru!"

Her head turned in my direction as her wide eyes focused on mine.

"Kagura," I said, still looking at Tohru. "I would get out of here if I were you. Tohru is after you since you insulted her well-being."

Kagura shook her head fiercely, "I will not leave you! I love you-"

As if on cue, Tohru threw another razor-sharp feather at Kagura, catching her cheek. A thin line of blood oozed from the shallow cut, dripping down her face.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled, grabbing a stone. She tried throwing it at Tohru's form in the sky but her throw was so weak that the stone hardly left the ground. "I hate you!" She ran away. "I shall return for you, Kyo!"

"In your dreams," I muttered as a quick shadow flew past me. "Damn, Tohru! Come back!" I ran after the flying girl.

She continued to fly after Kagura, not stopping for anything.

"Tohru!" I ran into a sprint, picking up speed. I managed to catch up to her, levelling my speed with hers. "Please, calm down!"

"She must pay," Tohru said, swooping around the houses just as another flash blocked her path. A large tiger with long wings stood in her way, letting out a loud roar. Tohru growled back, readying her claws.

The tiger charged at her; knocking her backwards through the air as he chased after her. His paw connected with her stomach, knocking her to the ground in a fast flash. The tiger landed on her back, holding her down by the wings.

She struggled to break free, clawing at the beast who stood above her. "Release me!"

The tiger licked her face, surprising her. I took the opportunity to grab her face, making her look into my eyes.

"Tohru, you need to calm down and change back." I purred, stroking her face.

Something flickered in her eyes as they narrowed. Her wings changed back and vanished into her back as her nails shortened. She was back to normal.

"K-Kyo..?" She stuttered as I released her face. "What happened?"

"You changed." I stated, watching the tiger step off her back.

A blue flame circled its body and it shrunk to a much smaller size, familiarizing itself with Tohru and I. "Gurea, where have you been all this time?" I asked, petting his head.

He ignored me, rubbing cheeks with Tohru.

"I changed?" She pondered, holding Gurea to her chest. "Y-You mean...I turned into that demonic form...again?"

I nodded, helping her up. "It's fine, you only cut Kagura's cheek."

"Then it's not fine! I need to apologize to her!"

"There's no need, she brought it on herself." I rubbed her back in reassurance. "Thanks, for earlier."

She shook her head, smiling up at me. "It's alright!"

"Let's get you back inside before anyone comes out," I pushed her towards the house with the help of Gurea, not noticing the shadow that lingered in the background.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 1st December 2012

**Symm:** So, where these chapters OK? I know they're short, but I didn't know how to end or lengthen it so just left it there :) I can't believe I've got over **11,000** views so far! THANK YOU EVERYONE! Has anybody been up to anything lately? I went ice skating last Saturday for my friend's birthday. We went to Winter Wonderland! I can now ice skate and I didn't fall at all :D It was tipping down though which made it easier to skate, but if you fell then you would get a wet bum...which would not go well with light denim trousers. I had a blast though! Thanks for the ideas **DemonVsWizards**!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Hanyoualchemist1, XXSofia-chanXX, DemonsVsWizards,**

**bloodyfang, CrazeLucius, MsPoisonlsley,**

**Pickles and Pigtails, Kurenai Kiba 4, Animerulz21394,**

**the-writing-vampire, BooBearPurpleHead, Guest,**

**DevoraDeath, Time Angel Kiko, sakuyaXXitachi,**

**FruitsBasketLover00, xXCherrydawnXx, Katwizzle!**

**Guest: Me too!**

**bloodyfang: Wow, I wish I could :D Thanks for the review! I shall ^_^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"So, Tohru also has a demonic form." I chuckled from behind the shadows. "I guess we're more similar than I thought."

"Akito, what should we do about the girl?" The black and white haired boy asked me, drawing my attention.

"You fit in well with Yuki and Kyo. I know you despise me as much as the rest, but if you want to see your _dear_ Rin again, you must bring the girl to me." I said.

The boy muttered something under his breath which I plainly ignored, not bothered by the insult. "You had better not have hurt Rin. I will personally destroy you if you have," he growled, tensing his fists in anger.

"Don't worry, I haven't hurt her...much." I snickered from beneath my long fringe of hair.

"_Akito_." The boy warned, taking a step towards me.

"Don't worry, I've only had a few words with her."

"Where are you keeping her?" He asked, his hands shaking.

"I cannot tell you." I sighed. "You already know that."

"I-I haven't seen her in a while." He stuttered. "I know she betrayed you once, and she has paid for what she did. But she should be released, she has done her time Akito."

"Ah, but it's the only way to get you to cooperate with me."

"But-"

"I'm sure Yuki and Kyo will forgive you when they find out." I ruffled my hair, thinking it over. "Actually, you have a good chance of having Yuki's forgiveness, but I doubt Kyo ever will. I think he has a _thing_ for the winged girl, if you know what I mean."

"Kyo will obviously be angered over it, but I'm not bothered if he forgives me or not." The boy paused. "Why do you think Kagura baited the girl like that?"

"She's a boar." I stated. "They get very jealous of other females being around their 'loved' ones."

"I still don't understand." The boy sighed, scratching his head. His black and white hair blew slightly in the wind, blowing the tips over to the side.

"She probably felt threatened when she felt Tohru's presence." I put it simply.

"What do you want me to do?" He said.

"Go to Shigure's and tell him that Kyo, Yuki and Tohru are to go on a trip with you. If they still don't cooperate then tell them that I commanded it and I will take away Tohru's memory of the zodiacs if they do not." I declared, facing my back to him.

"And what is it we're supposed to fetch?"

"A person." I replied.

"What person?" He raised a single brow, cocking his head to the side.

"A certain zodiac. I need their help in some training."

"Does this zodiac have something to do with the winged girl?" He asked.

"Yes, he does indeed."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 8th December 2012

**Symm:** Oooh, so Akito was the one in the shadows. I bet you didn't expect that! Well, you probably did...but let's just keep it at that ;) I know it's short, but that's all I wanted to write for this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Ginger-Megz, mini1410, Hidden Courage, ILikePho,**

**BloodyBlackFang, .3, suvra2001, sakuyaXXitachi,**

**Hanyoualchemist1, XxXAnimeBabeXxX, innocentanimefan, darkanime10,**

**DevoraDeath, xXCherrydawnXx, Hinata2413, BooBearPurpleHead,**

**KyoLover1100, Katwizzle!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Come on Tohru!" Haru pulled me ahead with him, moving away from Yuki and Kyo.

"W-Wait Haru! Aren't we going to wait for-"

"They'll catch up," he laughed, pulling me behind a tree a few metres away from the zodiacs. "Hold this piece of rope," he handed the end to me.

He tied the other end to the opposite tree, pointing at the tree trunk beside me. "Tie it."

"Alright," I pulled it around the trunk before tieing it into a tight knot, letting go of the end.

He pushed me behind the tree with him just as Kyo came running up. "I'm telling you Yuki, they here a few minutes-"

He went face first into the ground as he tripped over the rope, eating half of the dirt underneath himself.

How did I get into this in the first place?

**A few hours before...**

"Shigure, we're back!" Kyo yelled, noticing the dog running around in a panick. "W-What's wrong?"

"Kagura has messed up my house!" He cried, pointing at the broken doors and table. "Oh, Tohru!" He grabbed the front of my top, blubbering into it. "What should I do!?"

"I-I...I'll help you!" I decided, not wanting him to soak my top with his tears. I helped him to his feet before hurrying over to the door, ripping out the remaining paper.

Kyo wandered off into the cupboard, coming out with a roll of paper for the door. He measured it across the frame where Yuki suddenly appeared with a pair of scissors, cutting a good amount off.

I took the tape from Shigure and started to tape the new paper onto the wooden door, getting help from the others. Once the door was done, Shigure and Kyo moved to the table, fixing the legs with a few nails to keep it standing.

"Tohru, Kagura didn't hurt you did she?" Yuki asked, his eyes softening.

"N-No, I think I hurt _her_ more than anything," I sighed.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault." He reassured me with a smile. "She baited you and you couldn't do anything else other than to follow."

"Thanks, you made me feel much better!" I giggled as the sound of a sliding door made its way to my hearing.

A boy, looking very mature with black and white hair stood in front of us, closing the door behind himself. "Yuki, I haven't see you in a while." He hugged the rat, blushing all the while.

"H-Haru, it's good to see you." He tried to beak free of the personal hug but had no luck since the boy's grip was stronger than an average humans. "Can you let go, please?"

"Oh, sorry." His blush disappeared as he released Yuki.

"Hello, my name is Tohru Honda." I extended my hand which he shook straight away, surprising me.

"Nice to meet you Tohru, I am Haru Sohma." He smirked, releasing my hand.

"I knew it!" I smiled. "You _are_ a zodiac!"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what animal you are? The horse? Cow? Maybe the monkey?" I rushed my words, getting too excited.

"You'll have to wait and see I'm afraid." He patted my head. "Changing back and forth from my zodiac form can be tiresome."

"OK, sorry for bothering you." I frowned, turning to Shigure and Kyo who had finished the table by this time.

"Haru, what are you doing here!" Kyo growled, pulling me away.

"I only came here to give you a message from Akito," he stated.

"Akito!?" Shigure blurted. "What did he say?"

"He said that Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, as well as myself are to go on a trip to fetch something. We'll be gone for a few days, a week maximum but no later than that."

"A trip?" Shigure asked. "Where to?"

"The neighbouring city, it's not that far away." Haru replied.

"OK, go pack your things kids." Shigure bustled us off. "You'll need to get going."

"I'm not going-"

"Akito said that Tohru's memory will be erased if you don't go." Haru stated plainly, keeping an eye on me.

"Alright, let's go." Kyo pulled us out the door towards the forest. Once we were out of the Sohma grounds we started to make our way through the woods, following Haru all the way.

"You know where we're going, right Haru?" Yuki asked the boy with the odd hair.

"Of course!" He grinned, suddenly grabbing my hand. "Let's go on ahead Tohru!"

**Back to the present...**

OK, I remembered how I got here.

"HARU! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kyo yelled, shoving his hands into the grass to push himself up.

I hurried over to him, using my sleeve as a wipe as I got rid of the dirt from his face. "Kyo, are you-"

"Stand by Yuki." Kyo commanded and I did as he said, afraid to get on his bad side.

"What, so you're gonna have a rant at me now?" Something in Haru's eyes changed, sending a shiver down my spine.

"He's turned black." Yuki gasped, standing slightly in front of me as if he was protecting me from something.

"Black?" I pondered.

"Haru has two personalities. When he turns black, it's best to stay away from him since he can get very angry, he's the complete opposite to the way he usually is."

"This is bad." I panicked, feeling the urge to intervene.

"Yes, this is _very_ bad."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 15th December 2012

**Symm:** So, was this chapter OK? I sort of rushed it since it was getting late and I'm tired. Night everyone :D

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**anime lover 925, BooBearPurpleHead, kawaiipanda63,**

**suvra2001, sakuyaXXitachi, Hinata2413,**

**DevoraDeath, Ginger-Megz, xXCherrydawnXx,**

**innocentanimefan, .3, Hanyoualchemist1!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"I'm gonna kill you, Haru!" Kyo yelled. "I swear, you're gonna pay!"

"When did you become a gutless bandit?" Haru mused, combing his hair back.

"_You_..." Kyo muttered under his breath. "Once you turn black, your personality is black too!"

"Shut up! If you don't stop whining, I'll take the girl too." Haru snapped, grabbing my wrist.

"What do you mean?" I asked, racking my brain for answers.

"Eh? What did you just say!?" Kyo yelled, tensing his fists.

"This...that...plus some other things..." Haru sighed.

Kyo glared up at him through his fringe, saying his thoughts out loud to himself. "What are you saying, you idiot!? When we were in elementary school, you got lost going to the restroom. How could you have forgotten my kindness when I took you back to class! Once you turn black, you lose the last little bit of your cuteness!"

"Oh, he thinks I'm cute?" Haru laughed.

"Who do you think wakes you up!" Kyo continued to himself. "It was me! What did you say just now, what do you mean..? I don't understand. Why did you bring up girls? Why!?" His ears and tail popped out, wriggling back and forth while he thought.

"Kyo?" I whispered, wanting to tell him that he was saying his thoughts out loud.

"He is such a stupid cat," Yuki sighed.

"If you want some, come and get it you annoying little brat!" Kyo yelled with confidence.

"Whatever you say, you noisy girl." Haru let go of my wrist, pushing me in Yuki's direction.

Was he talking to me or was he referring to Kyo as a girl? I shook my head, not wanting to imagine Kyo as a girl with his spiky long hair, slender figure that fitted nicely into a-No! Shut up, shut up, shut up!

"Tohru, they will take a long time so we should get going." Yuki said, gesturing towards the path.

"But...but they-"

"Come on here, come one!" Haru yelled, cutting me off.

"Shut up! I already saw your feeble technique!" Kyo ran at the boy, raising his fist.

"HYAAAH!" Haru kicked at his chest but Kyo blocked it with his fist, pushing him back.

Yuki let out a weak cough from beside me, grabbing my attention. He rubbed his throat, letting out another thick cough.

"Ah...hey...you guys..?" I said quietly, trying to gain their looks.

"Tohru, don't mind them." Yuki coughed. "Just let them be, I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire..." He rubbed his eyes, looking drowsy.

"Huh...?" The zodiac I met while ago seemed to be kind and mature, but once he gets into a fight...

"Your weak punches and kicks have no attacking power at all!" Haru chuckled, blocking another hit.

"I'll kill you!" Kyo grabbed his hand, throwing him into a nearby tree.

...his personality changes in a blink of an eye. "Yuki, are you OK?"

"Your skill level, compared to Yuki's, is only good enough for a warm up!" Kyo said with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Well your workout isn't even compatible to mine and Yuki's, you're a newbie!" Haru shot back.

"You wait till I'm done with you!"

"Either way they're both idiots." Yuki sighed, ruffling his hair in agitation.

"Y-Yuki?" I asked, watching with wide eyes as he bent forward in pain, clutching his chest. "Yuki! What's wrong!?"

Kyo and Haru stopped fighting, turning their attention to us. "We can postpone our fight for another time," they said in unison, running towards us.

"Yuki?"

"You had an attack?" Haru asked.

"I want to help!" I cried, feeling Yuki's wrist for a pulse.

Haru swapped stares, looking at me instead with his curious eyes.

"What's wrong-"

"Yes, you're definitely cute." Haru nodded to himself.

"Huh?"

"If I have to hug someone to transform anyway, of course I'd rather hug someone who's cute!" He pulled me into a hug.

"KYAAA!" A large poof of smoke surrounded us, blocking my view.

"You goddamn jerk!" Kyo growled.

"When I'm like this, carrying Yuki will be a much easier task!" Haru chuckled.

I turned my head to the side and gasped, finding a large cow behind me. "H-Haru?"

"What's wrong? Did my zodiac frighten you little girl?" He mused, wiggling his large ears.

"N-No..." I gaped, standing to my feet with the help of my shaking hands. "You would have thought that I'd gotten used to this by now," I muttered to myself, ruffling my hair.

"Ah," Yuki stopped coughing, standing up straight. "I see you've stopped fighting."

"What do you mean?" I gasped, hurrying to his side.

"It was the only way to stop those two _idiots_ from fighting, otherwise we wouldn't even make it to where we're going by nightfall." He flipped his fringe, taking my hand. "Let's go Tohru."

"I-I.." I couldn't help but let him pull me along, noticing how quiet Haru and Kyo had gotten.

Haru sighed as we walked, wagging his tail back and forth. "I can't believe you did that to me Yuki."

"You can both fight some other time." Yuki stated, not bothering to look back.

"That's not fair," Haru whined as a poof of smoke surrounded them. "Oh, where are my clothes?"

"Oh my!" I flushed, hiding my face in my hands while Haru continued to walk around stark naked.

"What's wrong Tohru?" Haru jumped around Yuki and I in a circle, making my heart beat faster. "Please put some clothes o-on, Haru!"

"But I don't know where they are." He said with a blank expression on his face.

"Then find them!" Yuki yelled, covering my face.

"OK~" He skipped back the way we came, allowing me to let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Don't prance around naked you!" Kyo ran after him.

"What an eventful day..." I sighed.

"This is only the start of it."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 22nd December 2012

**Symm:** Wow, Christmas in three days! I'm so excited! :D The next update isn't till next Saturday so I can't really wish you all a nice christmas on Christmas Day, so I guess I'll do it now. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you have a nice Christmas :D

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**BloodyBlackFang, DemonsVsWizards, lollo-dragon12,**

**michelle. eckroth. 3 **(I had to break your name up otherwise it wouldn't show)**, Elzhu,**

**animeismylife15, KyoLover1100, BooBearPurpleHead,**

**the-writing-vampire, sugarpe123, xXCherrydawnXx,**

**turtlemuffins, innocentanimefan, Hanyoualchemist1,**

**Hinata2413!**

**Hanyoualchemist1: Quite late ;) LOL, I see's XD**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Once Haru had _finally_ found his clothes, we carried on down the path, coming upon a single white cabin the middle of the woods. It was surrounded by the trees, almost like a secret base; except you could see it clearly because of its colour.

"Ah, we're finally here!" Haru smiled, taking my hand. "Let's go on in, Tohru!"

"W-Wait," I pulled back, looking at Yuki for help.

"Haru-"

"Leave her alone, god dammit!" Kyo cut Yuki off, pushing Haru aside. "Stay by me Tohru, I won't let that stupid cow touch you."

"T-Thanks," I blushed, holding onto his sleeve.

"Where are we?" Yuki sighed, looking around for some sort of landmark or town.

"We're in the middle of a random forest!" Haru said with a big grin on his face.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you didn't have a clue where we were going but still ended up at our destination?" Kyo growled, tensing his fists.

"Kyo-"

"Yeah, pretty much." Haru scratched the back of his head, letting out a yawn. "Let's go see if he's inside." He walked up to the door and knocked, not getting any answer. Deciding to change options, he kicked down the door in one smooth kick, letting the cold breeze enter inside.

"Haru, I don't think that was a good idea..." I mumbled, tightening my grip on Kyo's sleeve. "What if-"

"Who is it~" A feminine voice came from inside the house, somehow sending a shiver down my spine.

"Ayame, it's Haru."

"Ayame!?" Yuki yelled, stalking up to the cow zodiac. "Why did we come to fetch my _brother_!"

"Yuki has a brother?" I asked Kyo while Haru and Yuki argued.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk about him because he's an utter-"

"Yuki!" A man with long white hair pounced at the boy, leaning on him fully. Yuki had to use all of his strength to keep himself up, shoving the man off. "I missed you so much~"

"Well, I didn't miss you one bit! You could be dead for all I care, I hate you!" Yuki shouted, kicking him aside.

"Ah! Y-Yuki, don't you think that's being a bit too rough?" I stuttered, noticing Kyo's large smile. "What's so funny?"

"I love it when Yuki beats up Ayame, it's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" He chuckled, causing me to release his sleeve.

"Do you want a beating right now?" Yuki shot Kyo a death glare. "I can arrange it now if you-"

"Yuki, please calm down!" I cried, running over to him. "Otherwise I will have to-"

"Oh, Yuki! Please don't treat your dear brother like that!" Ayame pounced at us.

I quickly pushed Yuki out of the way and let the man fall on top of me, causing a huge puff of smoke to surround us, _again_.

"You must be the human girl who knows about our secret." A voice hissed from beside me.

"Yes, I believe you are Ayame, the snake zodiac?" I asked. "My name is Tohru Honda, it's a pleasure to meet you." I extended my hand to the snake who slithered up my arm, twirling himself around my neck.

"Ah, your body temperature is warm, like a walking radiator." Ayame sighed, closing his eyes as he loosened his grip from around my neck.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I replied, petting his head.

"Ayame, get your slimy scales off of my angel..." Kyo growled, surprising us both.

"_A-Angel_?" I questioned, was he referring to me?

"Your angel, Kyo?" Ayame bemused, "I don't see any angels around here."

"Shut your yap!" Kyo grabbed Ayame's tail and threw him at Yuki, ripping him from around my neck. The movement made me stumble, but I used my hands to steady myself on a nearby tree.

Yuki grabbed Ayame and twirled him around his head, throwing him into the distance while I looked at him with my mouth agape, watching as his form disappeared into the distance.

"I think you went a bit too far..."

"No, I didn't throw him _far_ enough." Yuki growled, storming into Ayame's house.

"Don't worry Tohru, he'll find his way back. He is a snake after all!" Haru reassured me, patting me on the back.

"He's a stupid snake!" Yuki yelled, getting a snicker from Kyo. "He can die for all I care!"

* * *

**Postign Date:** 29th December 2012

**Symm:** How was everyone's Christmas? Mine was great, I finally had a new Ds! I've got a nintendo 3Ds now so if anyone else has one then please send me your friend codes! I'll send mine back and we can be nintendo buddies *o* I'm going to Coventry (in England) today - 2 hour drive, ugh! - so if it takes me ages to reply to any of your reviews or pm's then I'm sorry! I might be a bit busy...unfortunatley -.-

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**LDSDrumlinegurl, KyoLover1100, Guest,**

**Cheesehead101, BooBearPurpleHead, Clair Elric,**

**michelle . eckroth. 3, innocentanimefan, xXCherrydawnXx,**

**the-writing-vampire, DevoraDeath!**

**Guest: Thank you very much! :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"Hey, when do you think Ayame will come back?" I asked, sitting beside the toasty fire. My body was freezing from being outside for so long, even my wings were shivering!

"I haven't got a clue," Haru sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"I'll go see if he's outside," I muttered, standing from my seat. My hand wrapped around the doorknob and I flicked my wrist, turning the knob. But it didn't twist fully. It only went around for a short period before bouncing back. "Why is the door locked?"

"So Ayame can't get back in," Yuki stated, watching the flickering Tv.

"Ugh, Yuki, give me the key."

"No."

"Yuki, give it to me."

"I'm sorry Tohru, but this is an urgent matter." Yuki said.

"So is this! Ayame could be freezing to death outside!" I yelled, pouncing on him.

"Ack, Tohru!" A puff of smoke went off, changing Yuki to his zodiac form.

"I apologize for doing this Yuki but I need to find you brother," I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before putting him down on the armrest.

Yuki's cheeks puffed out and glowed with a furious red. "The k-key is in my trouser pocket."

"Thank you," I grinned, grabbing the key. "Kyo, I'm going to find Ayame!"

"Alright, just don't stray to far." He warned.

"I won't!" I slotted the key into the door and opened it, pushing it open. The key fit snuggly into my pocket, staying safe throughout the journey. "Off I go," my wings sprouted from my back, spreading out.

They flapped almost automatically and I set off through the sky, scanning the ground for the snake man.

I was out for almost an hour, having no luck on finding the zodiac. So I decided to turn back, heading home for the night. "Maybe he already made it home," I said to myself, shortening my flying height.

I flew lower to the ground as something suddenly sprang out of a tree, making me jump. I landed on the ground, finding a pale snake shivering on the floor.

"A-Ayame? Is that you," I asked the snake, bending down to his level.

"Tohru, you have wings!" The snake hissed, wiggling his tail.

"Why are you still in your zodiac form?"

"The cold makes me change into it since I'm a snake, my species is sensitive to the cold." He shivered, slithering towards her.

"Here, I'll carry you back." I extended my hand towards him.

He sprang at me instead, surprising me.

"KYAAA!"

* * *

"What's taking Tohru so long!" I yelled, tensing my fists.

"Calm down Kyo, I'm sure she'll be back soon." Yuki said, trying to calm me down.

"I know, but I don't like it when she goes out on her own." I sighed. "I love her."

"W-What!?" Haru choked on his drink.

"I said it so neither of you would try and hit on her," I shot a glare at Yuki who had already changed back to normal.

"Kyo, I know you like her." Yuki said. "You know I'm not like that."

"Haru-"

"I already have a girlfriend so don't give me the 'talk'." The cow zodiac stated.

"Whatever," I sighed just a the door opened.

Tohru walked in, shivering all over as she shut the door behind herself.

"Are you cold?" I ran over to her, placing my coat around her shoulders.

"N-No...snake...down top..." She stuttered as I moved her towards the fire.

"Snake?" I fumed. "Down. Your. _Top?_"

"Mhm," she said just as a familiar snake popped out of her top, smiling his head off.

"Hello Kyo, I wrapped myself around Tohru's waist so I could get warm, you know how sensitive to the cold I am-"

"AYAME!" I ripped him out of Tohru's top and threw him into the fire.

"AHH!" Ayame screamed like a girl, shooting out of the fire with a burning flame on his tail.

"Are you _warm_ enough now?" I growled at the snake, rubbing Tohru's back soothingly.

"Yes, thank you." Ayame slithered away. "This is why I hate cats," he grumbled to himself.

"You alright Tohru?" I asked the shivering girl who pulled her wings back into her body.

"I think I am scarred for life."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 5th January 2013

**Symm:** Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I didn't have any inspiration :(

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**LuminesenceDarkKiss, Sinnamonluv, SakuraRose13,**

**DemonsVsWizards, lolli-dragon12, Jays Feather,**

**Guest, Killjoy17, innocentanimefan, the-writing-vampire,**

**xXCherrydawnXx, Chesirecat23TheWantedOne, DevoraDeath,**

**Kuronekohimesama, Hanyoualchemist1, suvra2001!**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Sinnamonluv: Haha thank you! Lol, I wish I had written more for this chapter now but my mind is blank of ideas O.o**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"I can't believe he did that..." I said as Kyo pulled me to one of the spare rooms. "H-He went down my top...now I can't get married!" I cried, lowering my head in shame. I'm going to be a forty-year-old virgin with no husband or children, living with over thirty cats in an old flat all on my own!

"What? Of course you'll get married," Kyo muttered.

"I can't! He's seen my body!" I blubbered, clutching the end of his sleeve.

"Don't worry about it, he was probably more fixated on keeping warm than anything."

"If you say so," I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kyo sat opposite me, sitting cross-legged as he stared at the glimmering necklace sitting on my chest. "What's that?"

"You've never noticed this before?" I asked, fiddling with the small latch.

Kyo shook his head, prompting me for an answer.

"It was my mothers. When she died it was given to me," I popped the latch. "There's a picture of her and my father inside." I showed him the picture.

"Your mum looks feisty," he commented, indicating to her short spiky hair.

"Yeah, I bet she was." I smiled, trying to picture her in my mind.

"Your father had beautiful eyes, and it seems they've been passed down to you." Kyo grinned.

"T-Thanks," I felt my cheeks heat up. I quickly bowed my head, trying to hide the blush with my hair.

"When we first met, you seemed so scared of humans, even me." Kyo said, pushing my chin up so he could see my face. "But you've grown quite a lot, you've become more courageous."

"You have also changed." I brushed my hair behind my ears. "You interact with people more, and you're not as nasty." I giggled, closing the necklace.

"I like you," he suddenly said, making my heart stop.

I looked into his eyes, finding they had softened. "I-I like you too," I said as he leaned in, grabbing my shoulders.

"I really do like you," his lips crushed down on mine, bringing the blush back. My wings shot out and expanded around us, turning a light shade of pink. He pulled back to breathe but I pulled him back in, kissing him back this time.

"I like you a lot too," I flapped my wings, shivering from the burst of feelings.

He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug, warming me up all over. My wings automatically wrapped around us, keeping us close as nightfall came and went.

"I guess we're together then?" He said as his breath tickled my neck.

"I guess we are."

* * *

"We need to find Tohru Honda as soon as possible." I told Ken, making sure no one was around. "Majo is getting pretty impatient."

"If I was in her position, I would be too." Ken brushed his red hair back before resting his hand on the rim of his sword.

"We have lost our Seeker, it seem's he joined forces with Tohru."

"Yes, which means he's with Kyo." Ken grinned, pulling out his sword. "I really want to kill that boy. Just by looking at him fills me with hatred."

"You'll get your fight with him soon enough." I reassured him, eyeing his sword. "Just don't kill the girl."

There was a long pause as Ken let the words process in his mind. "But what if I want to..?"

I glared at him with my slanted eyes; grabbing him by the collar. "If you touch a single hair on that girls body then I will kill you myself."

"Face it, Reko." Ken pushed me back, holding the point of his sword to my throat. "Majo won't pay us either way, she just wants her step-daughter back."

"Yes she will!" I yelled. "I have a deal with her!"

"Half of your men have left you because of your terrible commanding. Even I've decided that I'm gonna leave you, I can't work with you any longer. You can't even kidnap a little girl for Kami's sake!" He laughed.

"You shut your 'yap!" I yelled, pushing the sword aside with my bare hand. I grabbed my own sword and countered his attack, knocking his sword to the side with ease. "I'll kill you once and for all!" I thrusted the top of my blade through his chest, piercing his dark heart.

His body slumped to the ground, creating a crimson puddle underneath.

I kicked his body aside and wiped my sword against the grass, cleaning the blood. Once it was clean I placed it back in its holder, dusting off my hands.

"Hey, you there." A feminine voice rang out against the trees, catching my attention.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

"My name is Kagura," she smiled. "I want to help you capture Tohru Honda."

"And why is that?" I pondered, reaching for my sword.

"She took my husband-to-be away from me, and I want revenge." She growled, tensing her pale hands.

"What if I don't want your help?"

"You need all the help you can possibly get by the looks of things," she nodded over to the dead body. "I can gladly fill his place."

"You'll end up like him if you betray me, little girl." I warned her, noticing how similar she looked to Tohru.

"I know, but I'm not the type to betray my allies." She giggled, twirled her dark brown hair around her finger.

"Deal, but I'm not paying you." I declared. "And you'll have to do everything I say."

"That's fine, money isn't what I'm after," she scoffed.

"Good, I'm a greedy man." I shot her wink.

"I can tell."

"You do know that we can't kill Tohru, right?" I asked, stepping towards her.

"Yes, I do know. That dead guy over there said he wanted to kill her and ended up being killed himself. I don't wanna end up like that!" She laughed.

"Good," I replied. "So what will you get out of this?"

"I will get my beloved Kyo back." Her eyes had a slight sparkle to them as she said the boy's name.

"Oh, the boy with the bright hair." I said. "He's with Tohru Honda."

"Yes, and I know where they are." She snickered, disappearing into the trees. "Follow me to find the answer, Reko."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 12th January 2013

**Symm:** I started school on Monday and it has literally killed me. I had two tests on Thursday and have homework already, I just feel so tired and weak. But I've become addicted to PewDiePie which has been keeping me awake XD He's awesome!

Thanks for the review and addings:

**onceuponaprincess16, ThePuppyluv24, BooBearPurpleHead,**

**LuminesenceDarkKiss, Hanyoualchemist1, the-writing-vampire,**

**Pseudonymous, suvra2001, innocentanimefan,**

**Yua's Everlasting Love, Katwizzle, xXCherrydawnXx,**

**Guest, Chesirecat23TheWantedOne, KyoLover1100,**

**Kuronekohimesama!**

**Guest Thank you very much :)**

**Pseudonymous: Thanks! Lol, yeah it does a bit :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"Is everyone ready then?" Haru asked, adjusting his satchel.

"Yes!" I smiled, holding Kyo's hand.

"We're all set," Kyo grinned.

"Wait," Haru stopped mid stride. "Where's Ayame?"

Yuki carried onto the door, not taking a single glance back as he grabbed the door knob.

"Yuki," Haru sighed. "Where's your brother?"

"What _brother_?" Yuki's voice strained at the word. "I don't have one do I?"

"Yuki, where is he?" I asked, worried with what he had done to him.

"Fine, he's in the fridge." Yuki pulled the door open, storming outside with a growl.

"He really doesn't like his brother..."

"Rats and snakes don't get on." Kyo chuckled. "If you think logically about it, then you'll realise that snakes are predators to smaller mammals such as mice and rats."

"Yes, but it seems like Yuki is more like the predator than anything." I said, watching as Haru pulled out the frozen snake from the fridge.

The cow zodiac smashed the snake on the ground, getting rid of the ice. Ayame shivered and took in a deep intake of breath, letting out a sigh.

"W-Why doesn't the n-next prodigy want to k-know anything from his s-superior brother?"

S-Superior? He's been stuffed in a fridge and still has so much courage to speak about himself. I guess some of the zodiacs really are strange-

"TOHRU!" Ayame sprang at me. "WARM ME WITH YOUR BODY HEAT!"

"KYAAA!" I hid behind Kyo as he grabbed him by the tail, stuffing him into Haru's satchel.

"You alright?" He asked me, patting my back.

"Yes, thank you." I pecked him on the cheek.

"Now can we leave?" Haru ruffled his hair, glancing at the open door.

"Yes!" I pulled Kyo to the door, following after Haru. I shut the door behind myself before carrying on, matching my stride with Kyo's.

"You guys finally showed up," Yuki said, appearing out of the trees. "And Tohru, I'm sorry about the way I've acted these past few days, it's just that the snake and I don't get along very well."

"It's fine, we all react differently to things." I smiled. "But why do you hate your brother so much?"

"When I was young, my parents died. My brother was never there for me and went off on his own for a while. But when we finally did meet, he wanted to know me, but I didn't want to know _him_. I distanced myself from Ayame which lead to our sibling relationship to this." Yuki explained.

"But, don't you want to get to know him?"

"I don't know," he said. "I'll just have to wait and see what happens." He smiled at me, eyeing mine and Kyo's interlinked hands. "So you finally asked her then?" He turned his attention to Kyo, causing me to blush.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Kyo growled, tightening his hold on my hand.

"No, not at all." He hurried after Haru.

"He was only curious," I told Kyo, trying to rid of the blush.

"Yeah, but curiosity killed the cat."

A rustling caught my attention, and I turned my head to the sound omitting from the trees. A familiar figure stepped out, drawing his sword. "Hello Tohru."

"R-Reko!?" I gasped.

"And me!" Kagura stepped out from behind him, widening her grin. "You must not forget about your favourite girl!"

"What are you-"

"I joined his side so that I could get Kyo back." The zodiac winked at the cat, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I was never yours in the first place!" Kyo yelled, attracting Yuki and Haru's attention.

"Oh, but you will." She charged straight at me, aiming her sharp nails at my throat.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 19th January 2013

**Symm:** I'm so sorry about the short chapter again. I didn't have school yesterday got so preoccupied with the snow outside XD Plus the time flew by today and before I realised, it was late. So this was sort of rushed, sorry.

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**mollyguurl, Addelynne Bixby, innocentanimefan,**

**Idek1998, the-writing-vampire, LuminesenceDarkKiss,**

**xXCherrydawnXx, Yua's Everlasting Love, Cheesehead101,**

**KyoLover1100, Chesirecat23TheWantedOne, Hanyoualchemist1,**

**onceuponaprincess!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 37**

I leapt to the side as Kagura's nails scratched thin air. My body came into contact with the ground and I rolled through the thick grass, trying to keep myself from getting dizzy.

"Tohru!" Kyo pulled me up, patting the dirt away. "You need to run, now!"

"B-But, I can't leave you like this so suddenly-" He pressed his lips to mine, savouring the moment before pulling back, pushing me in the opposite direction. "Go!" His voice strained.

"I love you!" I cried before sprinting down the path. I glanced back to find Yuki and Kyo holding off Kagura, but Haru and Reko were no where in sight.

A hand wrapped around my wrist, surprising me as I spun around.

"Where do you think you're going, Tohru?" Reko smirked.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, ripping my wrist from his grip. I shoved my elbow back and hit him square in the face, pushing him back as I let my wings loose; jumping up.

"Damn you!" He ignore the blood coming from his nose and grabbed my wing, yanking me back.

"KYAAA!" I fell back, crashing into a tree. "O-Ow.." My vision grew blurred when I noticed a few of my feathers in Reko's hand, fluttering to the ground when he released them.

"You're coming with me now," he grabbed the ends of my hair. He gave them a sharp yank as he pulled me by my hair, and I let out a painful shriek, trying to pry his fingers away.

"H-Help! Kyo!" I moaned, digging my heels into the soft earth beneath me. "Let go!"

Gurea flew out from the trees and clamped his tiny jaw on Reko's hand. He growled as he tightened his hold, biting through to the bone.

"Ack!" Reko released my hair, trying to bat the tiger away.

I collapsed to the ground, threading my fingers through the rough grass. I tried to crawl away from the man while Gurea stalled him, aiming for the dark part of the woods away from the path.

I flinched from the tiny cry that sounded behind, craning my head to the side. "G-Gurea!" I watched as his form fell to the ground, holding a small puncture wound on his side. "Why did you hurt him!?" I yelled, struggling to push myself up.

Reko's foot connected with my back, knocking me back down.

My wings turned a dark silver as the fear took over. I looked around for an escape route, glancing frantically at the forest around me. I ignored the pain in my back and wings; heading towards the taller trees for cover.

But Reko caught up with me, snagging my wing. "To stop you from running, I'll have to damage your legs." He smirked, drawing his sword.

"N-No!" I screamed as he slashed at the back of my legs before hitting the hilt into the back of them. "KYO! YUKI! PLEASE!" I cried into the dirt.

"Stop it!" Haru jumped down from a tree, knocking Reko to the side. He kicked his sword away and pushed him to the ground, knocking him out with a single blow to the head.

"H-Hatsuharu..." I groaned, feeling numb all over.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." His expression looked pained. He slid a special bracelet around his wrist before crouching beside me. "This way I won't change into my zodiac when I pick you up."

My body felt weightless when he picked me up, not being able to draw my wings back. I had no other choice than to let them fall lifelessly to the side, resting my head in the crock of Haru's neck. "Thanks."

"You won't be thanking me when you find where I'm taking you," his expression darkened, causing my instincts to kick in.

I slapped him across the face, gasping as he tightened his hold. "Haru, let me go."

"I'm sorry, it's the only way to save her." He squeezed my body against his, making it hard to breath.

"H-Ha...ru..!" My breath went as I passed out.

* * *

"Yuki, did you see which way Tohru went?" I sighed, dismissing Kagura's unconscious form.

"I-I don't know, she disappeared in the trees." Yuki replied, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Haru is also missing."

"What!? Do you think he went with her?" I growled, heading along the path.

"Kyo! If he did then she'll be OK." Yuki yelled, running after me.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I came upon Reko, kicking his body to the side. "Where the hell did they go!"

"Just stay calm-" Yuki stopped mid sentence when he noticed the small animal. "Gurea!"

"Huh?" I hurried over to him, picking him up.

Crimson seeped out from the wound on his side, dripping down my hand in slow trails.

"He might know where Haru and Tohru went." Yuki suggested.

"Right," I poked the tiger gently.

Gurea growled, opening his eyes.

"Gurea, do you know where Tohru and Haru went?"

He grumbled into my hand, nodded his head weakly. His tail wiggled around; pointing in a direction.

"Alright, thanks." I passed him to Yuki to get bandaged up.

"Let's go," Yuki said once Gurea's colour returned to him, keeping hold of him as he ran.

"Why does she always disappear on me?" I muttered, combing my hair back.

"That's girls for you," Yuki snickered.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 27th January 2013

**Symm:** Sorry for the late update! (Does anyone have any ideas on what could happen next? I have a few, but they don't go very well with the situation right now XD)

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**darkangel565, BooBearPurpleHead, suvra2001,**

**xXCherrydawnXx, Cheesehead101, Chesirecat23TheWantedOne,**

**DevoraDeath, Yua's Everlasting Love, Guest, the-writing-vampire!**

**Guest: Lol, thanks for the review ^-^**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 38**

My eyes fluttered open to the sound singing birds, awaking me from my slumber. "K-Kyo?" I whispered, pushing myself up. He was no where in sight, leaving me all alone.

"Where am I ?" I pondered as my eyes scanned the room, finding it unfamiliar.

A stream of light shone into the room through the tiny holes in the wooden wall, leaving enough room for my fingers to fit through them. "Kyo? Haru?" I called as a sudden memory flashed through my mind, making me gasp.

_"You won't be thanking me when you find where I'm taking you," his expression darkened, causing my instincts to kick in._

_I slapped him across the face, gasping as he tightened his hold. "Haru, let me go."_

_"I'm sorry, it's the only way to save her." He squeezed my body against his, making it hard to breath._

_"H-Ha...ru..!" My breath went as I passed out._

I drew my fingers back, noticing the bandage around my hand. "Someone healed me," I said to myself; not finding any wound beneath the bandage.

"Hello?" I called, hoping I would get an answer this time. "Haru! You out there?"

The sound of soft trudging footsteps made their way to my ears as they grew closer, stopping outside the wooden wall.

"Tohru," Haru's voice sounded from the other side.

"H-Haru!" I smiled, pressing my hands against the wall. "I'm so happy to see you!"

There was no reply.

"Haru?" I said to the silence, trying to peer through the tiny holes in the door.

The boy breathed a sigh, "I'm sorry."

"Are you apologizing for knocking me out?" I asked. "I haven't got a grudge against you for that."

"No, that's not it."

"Then what was it for?"

"About bringing you to this place, which is classed as kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?"

"Why aren't you angry with me? I took you away from Kyo and Yuki."

"I'm not angry, Haru. I'm sure you had a reason for taking me, right?"

"Hm," he mumbled.

"What was it?" I urged him on.

"Akito locked my girlfriend, Rin, inside the room you are now occupying. He said that the only way for me to get her back is to swap her with you." He bowed his head in shame.

"Haru, I would have done the same if I was in your position, anyone would have. You don't have to apologize," my fingers found their way back through the holes.

"But-"

"I said it's fine," I wiggled my fingers.

"Right," he glanced back. "I-I have to go, Akito is coming!"

"That's OK, I hope you and Rin live a happy life." My smiled dipped at the corners. "I'll see you again."

"Don't worry," his hand brushed my fingers. "Kyo and Yuki will be here soon, I left an open trail for them." He confessed before hurrying off.

"Thank you," I said, resting my head against the wall.

I stayed there for a while, wondering how long Kyo would take to save me. But I soon regretted the thought when a sharp pain erupted from my fingers, making me draw them back.

"Hello again, Tohru." Akito drawled.

"Akito." I peered through the holes, just about managing to make out his face as I rubbed my aching fingers. "What do you want from me?"

"It's not me that wants something, it's your mother."

"_Step-mother_," I corrected him.

"Well, she wants you back." He sighed. "But I'm not going to give you to her."

"W-What?"

"You will be living with me," a dark haze formed around his body. "You will become mine, since we are the same." He growled before disappearing, leaving me alone once again.

"This can't be happening, I have to get out of here!" I cried, digging my fingers into the wall. "I need to escape!" I tried to pry the wood away, but it didn't budge one bit. "Help! Someone, please!"

"Shh, he'll hear you." A voice whispered.

"Ayame?" I asked as he slid his head through one of the holes. "I'm here to help you," he brought his tail in through another hole.

"What's that?" I lowered my voice, pointing at the tiny object he had his tail wrapped around.

"It's an arrowhead." He replied, placing it in my palm. "You can attach it to one of your feathers."

"OK, thank you." I patted his had, waiting for him to disappear before unfurling my wings, ripping out one of the feathers.

I winced from the sharp jab, shaking my head. "Focus," I told myself, attaching the metal arrowhead to the feather. "Here goes nothing!" I brought the tip down onto the wood, creating a dent.

I hit it again, creating a hole through the wall. Another hit. Another dent. Another hit. And another dent. I continued to do this until the hole was big enough for my hand to slip through.

I ripped away the remaining wood, scurrying out of the room as the feather dropped to the ground, creating a _'thump'_.

My feet carried me away down the gravel path before I took flight with the help of my wings, glancing back to find Akito shouting my name, telling me to come back.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 2nd February 2013

**Symm:** Thanks for the ideas everyone, they really helped!

Thanks for the review and addings:

**Cheesehead101, Cheshirecat23TheWantedOne, xXCherrydamnXx,**

**innocentanimefan, XxXAnimeBabeXxX, Yua's Everlasting Love,**

**dairy0000000, LuminesenceDarkKiss, animeonlinefreak,**

**kawaiipanda63, woodpusher875, Yuuki Asuna,**

**SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, I love kyo Sohma forever!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 39**

I don't know how long it has been.

My mind and body are exhausted as I struggle to stay awake, but the thought of being in danger only panics me; so I have been flying nonstop, leaving the Sohma house far behind.

I flew aimlessly through the trees, ignoring the pain shooting through my back. The thought of stopping didn't cross my mind once, for I was too focused on getting away to notice how familiar the surroundings were.

A cool breeze flew the tangled mess of hair behind my back, fluttering the loose feathers on my wings. My body grew heavy as my mind became unfocused, growing darker by the second.

"K-Kyo..." I mumbled as my wings furled back, disappearing with the wind. My stomach churned as the feeling of falling shot through me.

I twirled so gracefully in the air, passing the clouds and birds as I made contact with the ground; sinking into the watery depths that surrounded me.

* * *

"Do you even know where we're going?" Yuki sighed, slowing his pace.

"Not really," I muttered; waiting for him to catch up. "But I'm guessing that we have to follow the spotted rocks." I pointed at the palm-sized rock, sprinkled with brown dots.

"And why do you think that, Kyo?" Yuki mused.

"Because I've been following them for a while now." I stated, ignoring his angered look. "The rocks are identical to each other," I pulled one of them from my pocket. "I picked this one up earlier, and if you look at this other rock," I pointed to the one on the ground. "They are-"

"-identical." Yuki gasped. "So someone left a trail for us!"

"And at the end of the trail, is Tohru." I smirked, releasing the rock.

"Then let's get going, kitty cat." Yuki chuckled, petting Gurea on his back.

"W-What did you say?" I growled, thinking over his words. My brows knitted together in confusion.

"I said, let's get going kitty cat."

"K-Kitty cat..?"

"Yeah, you're cat."

"But why did you add kitty in front of it?"

"I think it suits you."

"I don't think it does..."

"If you get over that thick skull of yours, you'll think the word over and will agree with me."

"So you're saying that I'm a kitty cat with a thick skull now, huh?"

"I suppose-"

"DAMN RAT!" I raised my leg to attack but he dodged to the side, sending a hit back. I fell back with a growl, digging my fingers into the hard soil below.

"Just because you're a cat, doesn't mean you'll always land on your feet." He winked.

"Shut up," I avoided his vision and pushed myself up.

"Admit it, Kyo. My reflexes are quicker than yours," the rat smirked.

"Hah, in your dreams."

Yuki rolled his eyes, walking on ahead. "Better hurry up lover boy, otherwise your angel will get away."

"If I could walk quicker then I would, alright?" I grumbled.

"We could ride Gurea, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Yuki suggested. "His wound is healed since his powers contain healing magic."

"Then we should give it a shot," I looked at the tiger.

He grumbled in his tiger language, stretching his tiny limbs before leaping off Yuki's shoulder. As soon as his four paws touched the ground, a field of fire shot around him as he grew in size.

"Rats first," I said to Yuki, waiting for him to get on.

"That's right!" He smiled, climbing on the tiger's back. "I was the first to reach the mountain in the other realm as well, and that's how I got celebrated in the first year."

"Don't brag," I growled, not wanting to stay on the specific subject.

The rat chuckled, knowing he had won the argument.

I refused to look at him as I climbed on Gurea's back, holding onto the fur on the back of his head. "Whenever you're ready, Gurea."

The tiger growled fiercely, extending his wings. He leant back on his hind legs before pushing himself up and taking flight, disappearing with us on his back beyond the clouds.

* * *

Cold, it threatened to numb my body.

I lay frozen on some sort of banking with my eyes shut, feeling the slight waiver of liquid as it brushed against my hand.

A sudden cough erupted from my throat as I threw up the salty water that had entered my mouth, spilling the contents on the sandy banking.

"W-Where am I?" I breathed, pushing myself up. My body was soaked, leaving my clothes to flop lifelessly into the sand, covering it with the tiny grains of broken up rock.

A large lake of water flowed beside me, getting filled by the beautiful waterfall above. It spilt its water on the lake, creating puffs of steam as the waters temperature clashed with the each other.

"I must have fallen into the water," I mused, looking at my current position. "The waves would have pushed my body to the banking."

I'm lucky to be alive still.

I moved away from the water, creating ripples that got carried away by the blue liquid as the rings of the ripples grew bigger. "It wouldn't hurt to explore for a bit, right?"

I shook myself off like a dog, getting rid of the droplets of water and sand. My wings came out on their own, feeling dry since they were tucked away nicely.

I hopped onto a nearby rock before pushing off, soaring through the sky with the little energy I had left to spare. I flew up the waterfall, tracing my fingers across the surface of the water like a child.

I hummed a tune to myself while I flew, holding tightly onto the locket around my neck.

It only took me a few minutes to reach the top, where I found a long flowing river connected to the waterfall; running beneath a set of cliffs. Taking the chance, I flew straight up towards the cliffs, flying straight past the ridges and dents in the rocks.

My feet touched the ground above, crunching the dead grass below. "What happened here?" I looked around in despair.

The flowers had wilted along with the grass, and the forest that stood beyond was covered with mist and corruption. The trees were bent in unusual ways, holding no leaves or vines.

I flew over the top of the forest to inspect the land further on, stopping on the other side of the trees. But the land was the same, having no colour or life.

I scanned the area for any live creatures or plants, but found something totally different indeed. Something that I didn't expect to find.

The tower.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 9th February 2013

**Symm:** We're nearing the end of this story soon! Tohru has returned to the place she tried so hard to get away from at the beginning, the tower. Also, Happy New Year for tomorrow, it's New Year's in China :) And it's the Year of the Snake starting from tomorrow, I bet Ayame's chuffed XD

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**ICantEven, Rosario, XXSofia-chanXX,**

**kayjaylew, DaughterOfTheSeaGod1, innocentanimefan,**

**xXCherrydawnXx, Cheshirecat23TheWantedOne, DevoraDeath,**

**Cheesehead101, Yua's Everlasting Love!**

**Rosario: I don't need another character thanks, I don't really want any OC's in the story. Plus there's no point adding a new person since it's nearly the end of the story. Thanks for the offer though.**

**ICantEven: Lol, did it?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 40**

"A-Ayame!" I yelled as Gurea landed, climbing down from his furry back. "Where's Tohru?"

The snake poofed back naked, prancing over to us. "She flew~" He chimed, skipping around me.

"P-Put some clothes on!" I growled, covering my eyes.

"Oh, Kyo~" His eyelids fluttered as he hugged my waist. "Her wings are so beautiful!"

"Y-Yuki! Get your brother off me!" I flinched back from the snake, pushing him off.

"Like I said before, he's _not_ my brother." Yuki stayed sat on the tiger, threading his fingers loosely through Gurea's fur.

"Stupid rat," I muttered.

"Ah, look!" Ayame gasped.

"What now?" I groaned, noticing the broken door on the ground. "What happened here?"

"Tohru did," Ayame chuckled, bending down. "I helped her escape from here."

"S-She was locked up!?" I yelled, stalking towards him. "By who? Ayame!?"

The snake stood upright, opening his hand. A single white feather sat in the curve of his palm, holding a silver glint to the end. Ayame plucked the piece of metal away, holding it out for me.

"An arrowhead?" I picked it up, staring intently at the piece of weaponry.

"I lent it to her." Ayame smiled, jumping about.

"P-Please put your clothes on!" I cried, kicking the pile of cotton towards him.

"Fine," he sighed, doing as I instructed.

"Jeez, he should have just become a nudist if he likes to prance around naked." Yuki muttered to himself, making me snicker.

"I agree with you there."

"She's a clever one, that girl is." Ayame said, ignoring our comments as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I'll take that as a compliment for her, but knowing you, you're saying it in a _different_ way..." I mused.

"Yes," he grinned. "She got out of the room using her own knowledge and mind."

"Hm, that's Tohru for you." I replied.

"Her feathers are so strong," he tightened his grip on the feather, trying to snap the middle of it with his thumbs. "No matter how much pressure you put on them, they'll never break."

"Unless you have super strength."

"Hm."

"Do you know where she went?" I asked.

"She flew off towards the forest. It seems to be in the direction of that old abandoned tower in the East-"

"Tower!? You mean the one above the cliffs?" I cried.

"Y-Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"It's where she escaped from in the first place, it's a total trap if she goes back there!" I yelled, running back over to Gurea and Yuki.

"Good luck!" Ayame shouted after us as we flew into the sky with only one destination in mind.

The tower.

* * *

"Why did my wings take me here..?"

My body was frozen. I couldn't move for my energy felt drained, leaving me with a little amount to move my chest for me to breathe. I don't understand. Why am I here?

A throbbing came from my chest as I stared at the tower. I wonder how Majo is, is she still here? Did she relocate herself?

Without noticing, my foot moved forward on its own. "No," I whispered as I took another step. "P-Please stop feet, this place is bad!" I cried, tensing my legs; but they continued to move on their own accord.

Is it because I'm too shocked? Has my mind become its own?

"I can't, I've foughted and fled to get away from this place, but here I am, walking towards it!" I growled. "Why!?" I thumped my fist against a nearby tree, feeling the pain and dread run through me. "Why does this place torment me?"

So many questions, I have so many to ask. But there are no answers.

"B-But my father's ring is there." My eyes widened in fear. "I forgot to take it when I fled!"

The ring was a matching antique, linking together my mother's necklace which I am currently wearing. When they are linked together, they extend and form a beautiful pair of wings from the necklace. It's a simply ring, made out of the same metal as my mother's necklace; holding a single blue topaz gem in the middle. On the inside of the ring, it holds the names of my father and mother. Mine isn't in there of course, for I wasn't born then.

"I need to get the ring!" I said. "I shall retrieve it."

Courage, it displaced the pain and dread inside of me. My legs carried me away through the opening of the dead forest.

I trod upon the rotten roots and leaves, pushing away the branches that threatened to stop me, tangling my hair around their barks and arms.

There were no noises in the forest, except for the sound of my feet as I tread across the broken twigs and animal bones. The forest is dead. There is no life here anymore. But why has the nature gone from this place? Where did it vanish too?

Majo. That is the only answer I can come up with. She must have done something to the forest.

Clearing my head of my thoughts and worries, I headed onwards towards the tower as I picked up my pace, hurrying to the place where my miseries and life practically began.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 16th February 2013

**Symm:** I know it's a bit shorter than the previous chapter, but I didn't know what else to type since my next idea can't happen till the next chapter. Look forward to it ;) P.S - Sorry for posting the wrong chapter last week, I changed it as soon as I found out, so sorry for the inconvenience!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Cheesehead101, the-writing-vampire, Yyua's Everlasting Love,**

**FruitsBasketLover00, purpledragonflamegirl, nigrafelis,**

**Guest, innocentanimefan, Cheshirecat23TheWantedOne!**

**Guest: Sorry for the mix up!**

**nigrafelis: I know, I changed it as soon as I realised :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"I'm finally here," I sighed, glancing at the tower before me.

It stood tall with its large concrete bricks, covered with dead ivy and moss. There were no guards around the door leading inside, giving me access.

"But why do I remember this memory?" I said aloud as the pictures flashed before my eyes, drawing me in.

_I looked up at the woman before me, tugging lightly on her skirt. "Majo, where are my mama and papa?"_

_The woman shoved my petite hand away, stepping back. "I told you, they are dead."_

_"S-So, you mean they're in the sky?"_

_"What nonsense are you spouting!?" Majo snapped, adjusting her skirt._

_"They are in the afterlife which lays beyond the stars, ne?" I asked, thinking it over. "They have become stars!"_

_"Where did you get that stupid idea from?" She growled._

_"I-I read it in a book-" Majo's hand connected with my cheek, snapping my head to the side._

_"Did I allow you to speak!?" She yelled._

_"N-No! You didn't!" I cried, my cheek throbbing from the slap. "But you didn't tell me _not_ to reply!"_

_"Don't answer back! Didn't your parents ever tell you that? Oh, wait," a smile played at her lips. "They died giving birth to you, didn't they?"_

_"That's cruel! How can you call yourself my guardian when all you do is torment me!"_

_"I didn't ask to become your guardian, Tohru." Majo snarled. "I don't love you, stupid girl!"_

_"But you take care of me-"_

_"You'd be dead if it weren't for me. I'm simply using you for your power!" She cackled._

_"I hate you! I really do!"_

I yanked the door open, stepping inside. "That's right, you were simply using me all along."

The darkness caved in on me, pushing me back. But I fought back, making my way through the tower as I reached the steps, gazing upwards. "Only 173 steps left to climb."

I hurried towards the source of light at the top of the tower, quickening my steps the closer it came to me. "Majo must be here," I said, keeping my wings tucked away.

My hair fluttered behind me as I ran, curling around each other; almost becoming tangled. I passed the dusty lanterns fixed into the cold wall, noticing how all the candles were missing. "This place really had become run-down. It's dead, just like the wilderness around the tower."

I reached the last step, coming face-to-face with the familiar wooden door. The last time I was here was on my sixteenth birthday. My, how time has passed.

I pushed the door open a crack, peering through the room. Finding no one inside, I crept into the room.

Everything was exactly as I remembered it. No windows or curtains.

Simple carvings decorated the walls, having been etched there when I grew bored of reading, those many years ago until Majo took my carving tool away. It was burnt, along with my other toys, leaving me with the shelves of books to read tirelessly over and over again.

"Some people are so lucky," I sighed.

"Not everyone is lucky, Tohru."

"M-Majo!" I gasped, facing the woman.

"Now, is that any way to greet your step-mother after so long?" She laughed, walking towards me.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered, backing away as she locked the door.

"We have a lot of time to catch up with one another."

* * *

"So this is the tower, hm?" Yuki asked as Gurea landed outside the concrete structure.

"Yes."

"Kyo, why don't we scout the area first?" Yuki suggested.

"There's no time, Tohru could be in danger." I growled, running towards the entrance of the tower. "Come on!"

"But-"

"Not so fast, ginger." Reko appeared from around the side of the tower, drawing his sword.

"H-How did you get here so fast!?" I yelled, grabbing the handle of my own sword.

"I have my ways," he chuckled, glancing back at Yuki.

"Gurea, go inside and find Tohru!" I whispered to the tiger, waiting for him to fly up the tower before looking back at Reko. "What business do you have here?"

"I came here to simply stop you," he grinned.

"You'll have a hard time doing that, since you're on your own." I snickered.

"I can take the two of you." He nodded.

"Then bring it on!"

* * *

**Posting Date:** 23rd February 2013

**Symm****:** So, they are all finally at the tower. But what will become of them, hm?

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**daisy0000000, the-writing-vampire, xXCherrydawnXx,**

**Cheesehead101, innocentanimefan, Yua's Everlasting Love,**

**KyoLover1100!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 42**

"We have _nothing_ to catch up on step-mother," I growled.

Majo frowned as her eyes hardened, making the pupils grow throughout the white part of her lids. "Hm, so you think." She licked her lips. "How were your...travels?"

"You don't need to know about that." I stopped the conversation there, glancing back at the wooden cabinets filled with my belongings. "I don't have time to talk."

"Not even for your mother?" She acted shocked at my words.

"You're not my mother, I don't even think of you as family any more."

"But you called me step-mother a few minutes ago-"

"And that will be the very last time I do so, I will say it no more." I turned my back to her and hurried over to the cabinets, pulling open the first draw. Inside were books piled up on top of each other, filling the draw to the top. I pushed it back in, opening the second draw. More books.

Where is my father's ring?

I looked through the opposite cabinet, finding the same items over and over again. "Where is it?" My eyes scanned the top of the wooden surface, finding only trinkets and boxes.

"What are you looking for?" Majo asked, shadowing my steps.

"It doesn't concern you," I said.

"Of course it does, I'm your mother!"

"Just leave me alone, Majo." I stepped away from her as my eyes landed on a jewellery box, recognising it.

_Sweet lulling music rose from the golden encrypted box, filling the empty room with its sound. A miniature ballerina with tiny white wings spun around continuously in the middle of the jewellery box; holding one single stance as she went._

_Her arms were arched above her head, with her legs stretched up as she stood on her tippy-toes._

_"My father's ring," I said to myself, looking down at the small piece of jewellery. "It's so pretty..."_

_The door knocked, making me jump._

_"Tohru! I'm coming in!" Majo called from behind the door._

_"I-I must hide it! She will take it if I don't!" I panicked, pulling up the fabric from the box. I pushed the ring to the far back corner and shoved the fabric back into place, closing the lid that shut off the music almost instantly. "Y-You can come in."_

The jewellery box.

I gently lifted the lid, hearing the tiny clicks and clanks of the mechanism as it turned around inside, producing the same music as before. The ballerina spun around on her pedestal, flowing along with the music as she went. "It is in here."

I pried away the fabric, finding the bottom of the box empty. There was no ring, no trace of it all.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Majo asked, holding up her hand.

I turned away from the jewellery box, finding my eyes lay upon the ring around her finger; holding a blue gem. "My father's ring..." I gasped. "W-Why do you have it?"

"It's what you came back here for, am I right?"

"Y-Yes," I stepped towards her with my hand extending outwards. "Give it to me."

* * *

Human girl. Must find human girl.

I flew up the last remaining steps of the towers structure, hovering outside the door at the top. Human girl. Where is human girl?

I sniffed the air, finding her scent. It drifted around the handle of the door, alerting my senses.

Girl inside.

Using my paws, I pried at the bottom of the door, creating scratch marks. Tiny splinters poked out through the raw wood, pricking my paws.

I nudged them away, creating a tiny burrow through the door. My wings tucked back as I shrunk in size, becoming small enough to fit through the hole.

I hurried through the hole, keeping my head low with my nose to the ground as I pushed myself along; scratching away at the wood as I went.

Human girl. Must save human girl.

* * *

A gust of wind blew my orange hair back, pushing my fringe to the side.

I swung my sword at Reko just as Yuki leapt into the air, knocking him back with his foot. My sword sliced through the skin on his hand, making him drop the sword at touch.

Yuki pushed his sword aside, throwing it out of his range. "Where is Kagura?"

"That little girl?" Reko coughed, spitting up blood.

"Why bring her up at this moment?" I sighed as I held Reko to the ground.

"She is still family, Kyo." Yuki replied, turning back to the enemy. "Where is she?"

"Kagura...when she was knocked out from our previous fight, she disappeared. She wasn't there when I woke up, so maybe she went home?" He coughed.

"See Yuki? She went back to the Sohma house." I told him, putting my sword back into its holder. "Do you have any more questions for this man or should I just knock him out?"

"I have nothing to say," Yuki smiled. "Do as you wish."

"Fine." I punched Reko square in the jaw with all of the force I could conjure, knocking him out. I pushed his body aside and ran inside the tower after Yuki, hurrying up the steps.

"Gurea should be with Tohru by now, she should be safe with him there." Yuki said as he ran.

"I know, but I'm still worried." I replied. "Majo could be there."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 3rd March 2013

**Symm:** It's a Sunday, I know. I literally just typed up this chapter right this minute and it's late -.- You're lucky I got this up today! I was busy all day yesterday, since I went out for a 20 mile bike ride with my friend, which took us over 4 hours...I feel dead O.O We didn't get back till gone 4:00pm & I went out with my friends after that since I never do, so that was a first. Plus I went to the cinema to see Beautiful Creatures, which wasn't that good at all. The trailer showed all the best parts! So, I apologize for being late. Also, that middle section was Gurea, it was a bit hard XD

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Specialchild, Cheshirecat23TheWantedOne, KyoLover1100,**

**Yua's Everlasting Love, AkuRoku4Life, xXCherrydawnXx,**

**Cheesehead101, ohaidevyn, Guest!**

**Specialchild: That is what happened.**

**Guest: Not really sorry...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 43**

Majo shook her head as a grin stretched up the corners of her mouth, making her smile devious. "Only if you give me your power."

"M-My power? I can't simply _give_ you my power." I growled.

"Of course you can! I simply have to extract your power from your body with my own magic and insert it into my body," she explained.

"You...have magic..?"

"I do indeed, and so did your parents. How else did you think you would obtain powers my little White Crow?" She glowered from beneath her thin fringe. "And I stole the life force from the land around the tower too, otherwise I wouldn't look this young." She snickered.

"W-White Crow?" I said. Why does everyone keep calling me that? "What is a White Crow?"

Majo's smile disappeared for a few seconds before returning as she suddenly laughed, catching me off guard.

"What's so funny?" I asked. "M-Majo-"

"_You_ are the great prodigy, the White Crow. Don't you remember reading it?" She said through her giggles as she clutched her stomach.

"No, I have never read that book." I replied; shaking my head.

"Then I will tell you it," her hands glowed a dark red as my body was wrapped in the same substance, covering my wings and hands. "Why not hang around for a bit?"

My body shot backwards at the wall, becoming pinned to the concrete from the red glow around me. "Release me!"

"Hush Tohru, I'm beginning the story." Majo grinned, pulling down a book from an upper shelf attached to the wall. "Ahem:

Once upon a time, there was a young girl who lived in a quiet village on the outskirts of Madrieat. Her village was very peaceful, for the village had its own Guardian that protected it. And the young girl, happened to be it.

She had glowing white wings that illuminated in the night, giving her the power to fly! Giving her the name, White Crow.

But on one terrible night, when all of the villagers were asleep, a great evil spread through the village; casting the houses into darkness. The power came from a new enemy, the Black Crow. She was jealous of the White Crow's power, for she brought light and happiness wherever she went, unlike the Black Crow who only brought death.

The Black Crow spread her dark power over many other villages...blah, blah, blah!" Majo grumbled, ripping out the middle pages of the book. "You don't need to know about that...or that..." She took out a few more pages. "Ah! Here's the good part:

The White Crow had no other option than to fight the Black Crow to restore the lands back to their original states.

So she took one of her back feathers and transformed it into a sword. The White Crow fought against the Black Crow for three days and four nights until she finally finished with the final blow, piercing the sword right through the Black Crow's heart.

The darkness across the land lifted as the villages returned to normal.

The Black Crow disappeared into a mass of black feathers that surrounded the White Crow. They attached themselves to her white wings, fitting into the gaps to create a mixture of black and white.

The White Crow continued to guard her village, staying at their Guardian for many years. But she now had the power that will destroy the world, if put into the wrong hands that is; for a part of the Black Crow is now inside of her." Majo finished.

"So I'm part of a destiny, where I have to kill the Black Crow?" I gulped.

"Yes, but you have to work out who the Black Crow is." Her eyes shone black as her hair flowed around her with a ghostly glow.

"W-Why!? I don't want to complete that destiny at all!" I cried, trying to fight against the deadly red glow. "R-Release me!"

"Hm, fine." Her power vanished as my body suddenly dropped to the floor.

I blinked away my blurred vision, rubbing my head as I stood. What's with the sudden change of thought? "Huh?"

Majo snickered at my confused expression, bringing the glow back to her hands. "Now Tohru, may I have your power?"

Gurea suddenly appeared behind her in his larger form, knocking her down with a swipe of his claw. He roared at the woman as she lay frightened on the floor, not knowing what had happened.

"G-Gurea!" I ran over to him, engulfing him in a hug.

The tiger snorted against my shoulder, resting his furry head against my neck.

"Where are Kyo and Yuki?" I pondered, ignoring the woman on the floor as she shivered from fright.

Gurea nodded his head to the door, growling lowly.

My heart fluttered as the door burst open, revealing Kyo and Yuki. They rushed into the room, breathing heavily.

"Tohru!" Kyo tackled me to the floor, hugging me tightly.

"Kyo, you made it!" I smiled, fluttering my wings.

"Yes, yes, happy reunions and all, but what do we do about her?" Yuki pointed at Majo.

"I-I don't know..." I muttered as Kyo helped me back up.

"You won't be doing anything about me," Majo cackled, using the wall as leverage to help herself up. "_I_ will be the one who will be dealing with the lot of you!" She screamed, knocking Yuki to the ground.

Yuki changed into his zodiac form, scurrying around the room away from his discarded clothes. "She's mental!"

Majo grabbed the glass jar from the cabinet, bringing it down on Yuki. She infused the jar with her magic, keeping him trapped inside.

"Yuki!" I cried, reaching towards him. But the jar sent a shock up my arm, causing it to go numb.

"He'll be fine, Tohru." Kyo whispered, ruffling my hair.

"But-" I was cut off as Majo's glow wrapped around me once again, throwing me through the wall of the tower. My body broke through the thick bricks, pushing me outside. "K-Kyo!" I screamed as my body plummeted to the ground.

"I don't have a choice!" I heard Kyo yell before he threw himself out of the hole in the tower; falling towards me.

I tried to balance myself but my body continued to spin; throwing my wings into disarray as I fell. "D-Damn!" I gritted my teeth for the pain in my back was too much.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled.

A white and purple beaded bracelet fell past my hand, but I recognised it. "Kyo's bracelet."

Strong, slimy arms wrapped around my waist; making me shiver inside. The arms belonged to a strange creature that look almost reptile like. It held me up as we landed firmly on the ground.

The creature didn't look at me with it's large eyes, instead it looked up at the tower. It had two long narrow horn-like antennas sticking from it's head, as well as large clawed feet and hands. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

* * *

**Posting Date:** 10th March 2013

**Symm:** Hehe, I finally got it up! Yay! Hehe, it's my birthday on Wednesday and I'll be 15 then! God, these past months have gone quick haven't they?

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**innocentanimefan, olguitacapurro2010, Mist455,**

**daisy0000000, Mew-Star-Mew, the-writing-vampire,**

**XxShardedDragonxX, Hinata2413, SweetLiars,**

**Swanoflight, xXCherrydawnXx, Specialchild,**

**Cheesehead101, Yua's Everlasting Love!**

**Specialchild: Lol, I can't spell it either XD**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 44**

I froze as the creatures voice came into recognition, sending my body into shut down. T-That's Kyo's voice, isn't it? My wings flattened against my back as they turned a deep green. It's sickening on how this creature makes me sick. But why? It's Kyo...right?

The creature shifted me in it's arms as it continued to look away from me, not wanting to lock with my own gaze.

"Kyo," my voice sounded hoarse from the guilt staying lodged in my throat; making my green wings grow even richer in colour. "I-I don't despise this form of yours."

The sick feeling in my throat disappeared as I placed my hand on his bony cheek, directing his gaze to mine. "I love you, no matter what."

His wide eyes brimmed with tears, but not one single drop fell. Instead, he blinked them away, shaking his head. "Thank you," he nuzzled my cheek.

I smiled up at him, fluttering my wings as they returned to their usual colour.

He helped me stand, tracing his clawed hand across my feathers before letting go. "Stay close," he whispered, eyeing the tower.

Majo stood inside the building, peeking her head out of the hole. "Hm, who knew that your friend could change forms." She muttered, arching her back. A set of black wings unfurled from the bone structure in her back, expanding out against her skin. She grabbed the jar that contained Yuki and jumped out of the tower; swooping down with her jet black wings.

My eyes widened at the new edition on her back. Never in my lifetime, had I seen another person with wings. I thought that I was the only one, but here stands a woman with the same power as me. But her wings are black, just like the Black Crow's in the story. Does that make her the enemy?

Majo noticed the intense stare I was giving her wings, grinning at my confusion. "My, what's the problem dear? Is there something on my back?" She mocked.

"Why do you have wings?"

Majo cocked her head to the side, letting out a sigh. "Haven't you realised yet, Tohru? My wings, what do they remind you of?"

"The Black Crow," I replied.

Kyo moved closer to me, acting as a shield. "Don't get too close," he warned.

I nodded, "You don't have to worry."

Majo giggled quietly to herself, brushing her hair to one side. "Tohru, I am the _real_ Black Crow."

"B-But I don't want to complete the destiny in the book, I want no part in it!" I cried.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to, since there will be a change to end of _this_ story."

I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

"I will be the one to end the story this time, the Black Crow will be the Guardian!" She growled, clutching her chest.

"Why-"

"You remember what the story said? Where the White Crow kept a part of the Black Crow inside of her? Well, I want to claim back my other half Tohru. And the only way I can accomplish that is to steal _all_ of your power." She put the jar on the ground.

"A-All of it..?" I gasped, stepping back. "But I don't want to, if you take away my power then I'll just be average. I like the way I am."

"Oh, don't be so selfish Tohru. I want to claim back what was originally mine in the first place. So give it to me!" The red glow appeared around her hands, standing out against her pale skin.

Kyo pushed me to the side as a shard of her power shot at the spot I was at moments ago, burning the dead grass.

"Don't interfere!" Majo threw Kyo aside with her magic, casting him off.

He hit one of the large oak trees, sending pain through his entire body.

"K-Kyo!" I pushed myself up. "You need to let me do this on my own, I am the only one who can destroy her." I gripped the collar of my top, stretching the fabric.

"But you'll get hurt!" Kyo yelled.

I sighed, "Please, just let me do this one thing! I'm begging you!"

Kyo's face showed his emotions as he fought against his impulses on declining. He dug his claws in the bark of the tree, releasing his anger before turning back to me. "Fine."

"Thank you," I bowed, turning my attention to Majo. "Just try and take it, witch."

Majo clapped her hands together as the glow emitting from her body casted out around her; almost like testicles. "Gladly!" She flapped her wings, sending a gust of wind my way.

I tried to fly through the strong gust, but it was just too powerful. My wings gave in and my body was thrown back. I ignored the pain as my back grinded against the prickly grass, digging into my skin.

I pushed myself up, flapping my wings as I tried to fight against the second wave that the woman sent. I braced myself against the tree, trying to block out some of the wind; but it was still no use. Just like last time, my body was pushed back, hitting a rock this time.

The rock dug into my back, pushing past the skin covering my wingspan. The blood oozed from the wound, tinting the back of my wings. I struggled to stand, in this weakened state of mine.

There is only one way of getting stronger. And that is to use my other power, the one that is linked in with the Black Crow's other half. But I'm certain that I can control myself this time.

Without a second thought, I summoned the other half inside of me, bringing her personality and power forward. I felt the two parts join, linking their power before becoming one. A shallow wind whirled around me as my right wing turned black, leaving my left one white.

My fingernails grew out a little bit, but not as long as they did before. The feathers that shot out from my heels and elbow weren't only black, they held spots of white to them.

Just stay in control, everything will be fine. "Let's do this."

I arched my wings back, clipping the tops and bottoms together. A grin spread across my face as I brought my arms to my chest, releasing the tension in my wings as I spread them outwards. I sent a foresail of wind back at Majo, this one becoming twice the size of her previous ones.

She was thrown back this time instead of me, but managed to keep her stance throughout the hit. She steadied herself, looking me right in the eye.

"We won't fight for three days and four nights, this will only take a moment!" Majo yelled, sending a wave of her power at me.

* * *

**Posting Date: **16th March 2013

**Symm: **I went to Cardiff with my best friend Debbie today, it was great! We weren't in the mood for shopping as much as we thought, and only ended up buying manga and books XDDD I now have some new books to read, as well as a few sequels to my older ones. But our feet are killing...and it was busy since there was a rugby match on, with drunk people everywhere!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**Cheshirecat23TheWantedOne, KyoLover1100, Cheesehead101,**

**LuminesenceDarkKiss, ****Hinata2413,**

**Yua's Everlasting Love, BooBearPurpleHead!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 45**

I drew my wings back as I jumped into the air, taking flight. I continued to fly, trying to escape her blast of power. It soared around me, knotting my hair with its strength. I reached for the branch above me, pulling myself up as the power blasted through the dead forest, uprooting a few of the trees and plants before evaporating.

I balanced myself, staying perched on the branch. "You missed." I said to the woman, casting a glance at her.

"You were just lucky," she snickered. Her wings stretched out even wider, filling the empty space around her. "I'll get you on the next hit!" She leapt up.

I watched as she flew towards me, drifting along with the steady breeze. I couldn't help but glance at my father's ring around her wrinkled finger, feeling my stomach clench.

Majo pulled out her power, pressing her hands together. A bright light shone through the gaps in her fingers; shooting out in rays of light. The red light beams formed together, creating a square.

I suddenly realised what she was doing so sprang from the branch, trying to get away. My wings tensed as Majo's square grew in size; obtaining wings of its own. "Got to get away," I told myself, flying faster.

I ignored the worried look on Kyo's face below, hurrying away from the square. I couldn't help but glance back, to find the cube soaring after me with its fake wings. Spikes of different lengths emerged from the cube, shooting out towards me.

The first cluster of spikes were aimed at my wings.

I instantly tucked my wings in to stop the spikes from penetrating my precious feathers. But with nothing else to hold me in the air, I fell. My body stayed tucked in a ball as I spun around and around; getting closer to the ground.

Gurea shot past me, dragging his tail across my waist. He flipped me around, causing my body to retract from the ball position.

My wings furled out with my arms, and my legs and waist arched back as I regained my balance, a few metres above the ground. I watched the tiger swipe at the spikes, converting their angles.

Majo threw her second red cube at the first one, merging them together to form an even greater power.

The spikes were much bigger this time, filling up twice the space as the first ones. They shot out at every angle but all seemed to find their way to me; forming a cluster of sharp weapons.

Gurea tried to slice the cube in half but the spikes shot through him, throwing him to the floor.

I wanted to scream his name, to go and help him; but I forced myself to look away. I didn't have time to. Summoning my own hidden power, I created a small black ball in my palm, holding an identical one in my opposite hand.

I threw them at the spikes as they shot out. The orbs destroyed a good amount of them, but a few got past their defense, slicing through my wings. A handful of my feathers drifted down, leaving grey patches in my wings.

Majo hit her own cube, ripping out the spikes. She changed her mind, choosing close-combat as she sped towards me.

For some reason, I couldn't summon any more of my power. Am I that weak? I shook my head, clenching my fists. I threw one of my broken feather at her hand, slicing her finger.

Her finger, as well as my father's ring dropped to the ground as Majo let out a scream.

She swiped with her right hand in rage, just missing my neck.

I raised my leg, kicking her back as she stabbed her other spike into my left wing; ripping out the rest of the feathers. My wing disappeared, leaving me with only one to balance myself with. But I was too heavy. Instead, I fell from the sky.

Majo flew after me, throwing the remaining spikes of her power. They took more of my feathers with them, disappearing into the ground below.

I flapped my remaining wing, managing to slow my fall. But I missed the appearance of the tree below, hitting a large branch. My body became tangled between the lower branches; pushing me down as I fell.

They scraped at my arms and legs; slicing through the skin. I continued to fall until I hit the ground, acquiring a deadly headache. The blood dripped from my many wounds, tinting the grass with crimson as I moved.

Majo landed a few feet in front of me. "Do you give in Tohru?" She purred, reaching out.

I moved back. _Piercing the sword right through the Black Crow's heart_, the words of the White Crow echoed in my head. I looked back at what was remaining of my right wing, finding only one feather.

This is it. It's the end.

I somehow managed to stand, accepting Majo's bloody hand.

"I forgive you for taking my finger." Her blood made my hand sticky, covering it with red.

I reached behind, delicately picking up her finger. I slid the ring off, keeping it hidden in my hand as her abandoned finger dropped in a bloody mess.

"I give in," I lied. "You can take my power." I said through gritted teeth, fiddling with the ring in my hidden hand.

"Ah, you finally have some sense!" She cackled, raising her hands so that her palms faced me.

Kyo growled from the side in his demonic form, watching the two of us intently. He held Gurea in his large hand, keeping him safe for the time being.

I wiped her cold blood on the side of my shirt, touching my necklace.

"Here we go," Majo grinned with a sinister smile. The red glow appeared around her body, wrapping around my own as it pulled my body closer to hers. "Goodbye, _Tohru_."

I felt the pull of my soul, fighting to keep control of my power. But I couldn't stop it from being drawn to her.

Before she could acquire it all, I reached behind with my free hand and ripped the remaining feather from my wing. It transformed into a sword as my wing disappeared, feeling heavy in my hand.

I plunged it through her chest, piercing her dark heart. "I will not let you take your other half, nor my power. You are a witch. You'll be trapped for eternity, and _I_ will be your _keeper!_" I yelled, pulling the sword out.

It vanished from my hand.

Majo's body convulsed as I slotted my father's ring into my mother's necklace that lay around my neck. They fitted together, holding a pure light as they merged. The ring held its colour, forming two aqua wings that appeared on the sides of the necklace, like angel wings.

I opened the locket as Majo disappeared into a mass of black feathers which were absorbed by my necklace. Here she would stay, forever.

* * *

**Posting Date:** 23rd March 2013

**Symm:** So, Majo is finally dead huh? But do not fear my brilliant readers! There is one chapter left, so I hope you'll stick around for the end ;) Haha, I feel a bit emotional now! But I will not cry, so I'll see you next Saturday!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**snowofhoshi, KitKat8965, alexli14,**

**Amara-nii chan, KyoLover1100, Beyond birthday's lover,**

**kashkat, Cheesehead101, Cheshirecat23TheWantedOne,**

**xXCherrydawnXx, cartoongal fan, Yua's Everlasting Love,**

**daisy0000000, innocentanimefan, anime-fan-girl1751,**

**BloodyBlackFang, Mew-Star-Mew!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 46**

"That should be the last one," I wiped the sweat from my forehead, stepping back from the tree. The con-joined necklace and ring glowed for a moment before losing its light as the last of the Black and White Crow's power faded. The tree before me glowed with an unusual brightness, radiating along with the other forest plants.

"You did well," Kyo said, patting my back with his slimy hand.

Ever since he threw his bracelet off during the fight with Majo, he has been stuck in his original form, standing a few feet higher than me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Using the power from the White Crow, as well as the Black Crow, I had restored the entire forest; transferring life into every individual plant and tree. The forest is well and lively again, just like it was when I first stepped out of the tower.

"It's breathtaking," Kyo whispered, shielding his eyes from the scorching sun.

I nodded. "I'm glad the power could be used for this." I gazed at the beautiful flowers as they swayed with the gentle breeze, their stems twisting and turning together. Everything was just...alive. It felt good. Just this once, I was definitely happy with how the forest looked.

"Where do you think my bracelet is?" Kyo asked after a while.

"I'm not sure." I looked back at him. "You did throw it quite far," I giggled, picturing the both of us free-falling through air. "Hm, I would have thought that it would have tangled in one of the trees near the tower."

"Then let's go check them," he pulled me with him.

I let him take me along, watching how his walk became crooked. His knees were bent in an awkward angle, giving him a slight hobble as he went. "Does it feel weird?" I blurted.

Kyo stopped walking.

"I-I mean..." I stuttered, covering my mouth.

"It's fine, you can say it." He smiled.

I exhaled deeply. "What does it feel like to change forms into...this..?" I pointed briefly at his form.

He released my hand, lifting my chin gently with his clawed finger. "It feels strange. Since I hardly change into this form, it's hard to get used to it."

I squinted against the light, and he released my chin.

"Come on." He didn't take my hand this time.

I stumbled after him; clutching the loose hanging belt around his thigh. He didn't seem to mind. But the atmosphere grew tense, it was too quiet. Guilt lodged in my throat, making it hard to breath and my stomach to knot.

"I-I'm sorry," I bowed my head.

"Don't be," Kyo replied. "You were going to say something sooner or later."

"I suppose," I mumbled.

"Cheer up, Kisa will worry if she sees you moping around." He turned to me, patting my head.

I forced a smile, trying to lift my spirits as best as I could. "OK, I think I'm ready!" I took his hand, pulling him through the opening in the trees. The grass tickled my feet as I kicked off my shoes, wiggling my toes against the earth.

"What are you doing?" Yuki appeared from behind a tree.

"Hm?" I faced him.

He glanced at my feet. "Don't you want to wear your shoes Tohru?"

I shook my head, giving him a smile. "I prefer to feel the life of nature between my toes." I laughed.

"Fair enough," he chuckled. "I see that you haven't found your bracelet yet?" He aimed his question at Kyo, but I answered for him.

"We think it might have tangled in one of the trees around the tower."

"Then I'll leave you two be, I'm busy as it is." He grinned. "The construction on the houses is only half done," he rolled his eyes.

"OK, see you later!" I waved him off before pulling Kyo towards the tower.

"The buildings are coming along nicely," Kyo commented, eyeing the wooden structures packed closely together in and around the trees.

"Yeah," I agreed.

A few of the Sohma's had relocated their homes to this 16 acre landscape. We've been working for three days, creating the structures for the houses together as a team. I was just as surprised as they were when Akito let them go, but it still baffles me.

"Isn't that Gurea?" Kyo nodded towards the small flying animal as it made its way towards us, fluttering its wings. A sudden feeling of envy ran through me at the sight of the tiger's wings, causing my heart to clench. But the feeling disappeared when I noticed the object in the tiger's mouth.

"You found Kyo's bracelet!" I gasped, stretching out my palm.

Gurea landed in my hand, dropping the accessory. A rumble vibrated through his chest, tickling my skin. I handed Kyo his bracelet; nudging Gurea onto my shoulder. Kyo shoved his bracelet on which allowed him to return to his normal attire.

I blushed at the sight of him with his bare chest showing, making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. "D-Don't you want to cover up?"

He gave me a blank stare.

"Fine, stay as you are then," I sighed. "Should we go home for now?"

"If you'd like." He nodded; heading towards the tower. I hurried after him.

The tall tower which held a large mass of ivy wrapped around its middle had become mine and Kyo's home. We had fitted windows on nearly every side of the building, giving us a view of the forest as well as light. Not all my memories from it were bad.

"Ne, Kyo?" I tugged his hand. "Do you feel like you are finally at peace now?" I mumbled.

"I suppose, since I have the dumb girl of my dreams with me now." He chuckled at the scowl I gave him.

"T-Then would you say that this," I pointed at the two of us, "makes you feel at peace?" I held his hand.

"No."

"N-No?" I gulped.

"It is my peace," he smirked. "It's just the beginning of our own fairy tale

I nodded, causing the short front parts of my hair to bounce as I bobbed my head. "I guess your right."

"Indeed."

_The End_

* * *

**Posting Date:** 30th March 2013

**Symm: **And we're finally at the end! *cries* Thank you so much everyone for the reviews, favourites, and for actually reading my story :D I hope you'll all read my stories (you don't have to of course) but it would be brilliant if you did XD I didn't think I'd get so many reviews! So thanks again!

Thanks for the reviews and addings:

**mangareaderanimewatcher, SoulEaterd17, Guest,**

**I. taylormacisaac, xXCherrydawnXx, BooBearPurpleHead,**

**daisy0000000, XxXAnimeBabeXxX, innocentanimefan,**

**Cheshirecat23TheWantedOne, Yua's Everlasting Lover,**

**Cheesehead101, ****sakulover, rephiamluvers123,**

**LuminesenceDarkKiss, Mew-Star-Mew!**

**Guest: Thank you very much :D**

_Thanks again everyone ^o^_


End file.
